A Spider's Web: A Green Arrow Story
by prophet87
Summary: Sequel to "Target: Green Arrow." Oliver and Chloe try to recover from their ordeal, and come to terms with their growing relationship. Meanwhile Lex places AC at the heart of his plan to capture the Green Arrow.
1. Chapter 1: Awakenings

This is a sequel to my story, "Target: Green Arrow", and picks up the action about twenty-four hours after it finishes. If you haven't read it (or can't remember), here's a quick summary:

Oliver was captured by a bounty hunter named Brown, who planned to sell him to Lex. Chloe, Clark and the Justice League tried to find him, resulting in Chloe being kidnapped by Brown and AC falling into the hands of Lex. During their captivity and torture Chloe and Oliver began to recognise their feelings for each other, and eventually they were rescued by Clark. Lex was frustrated to have come so close to capturing the Green Arrow, and vowed to not stop until he has destroyed his adversary.

So here we go with the next stage of my developing story. This is all set before Season Seven, but after "Justice", so Chloe has no powers at this stage. There is going to be a lot of Chlollie, a lot of Lex v. the Green Arrow, and a lot of angst and drama.

Oh, and it looks like we're going to get a lot of Oliver in Season Eight - great news!!

* * *

**Chapter One: Awakenings**

For a split second Chloe experienced what so many feel when they first awaken from a long sleep – a feeling of complete disorientation. She was aware that she had slept soundly, a sign that at last her body had started to relax after the traumatic events of the last few days. And now those events started to tumble back into her mind – Oliver's capture, their ordeal at the hands of Brown and Stadler, their escape and eventual rescue, her heart-to-heart with Oliver….

Had that really happened? Had he really said he loved her, and kissed her with a tenderness that she had never thought possible?

She tilted her head upwards, and saw Oliver's face a few inches above her, at peace as she must have been at peace just a few seconds before. Her head was resting on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating as she felt the slow rise and fall of his lungs as he breathed. His arm was wrapped around her, seemingly offering the protection and the security which he felt that it was his destiny to provide, not simply to her but to the world. She knew that she would always have to share him, and that his mission as the Green Arrow would always mean that he would never wholly be hers. But at that moment that seemed like a distant reality – he was here, with her, and she intended to cherish this moment of intimacy for as long as possible.

She lay for what seemed like an eternity, everything silent save for the sound of Oliver's breathing. Occasionally she would look upwards at his face, so serene and calm despite the bruises that provided an outward sign of the ordeal he had just endured. But for the most part she was content simply to rest her head on the smooth, firm muscle of his chest, the rhythm of its rising and falling almost hypnotic in its effect. It was a perfect moment, when all the troubles and complexities of life – of the past, of the future – seemed to fly from the room. Chloe felt a level of happiness that she had never experienced before in those minutes she lay in the arms of the man she loved, a contentment that she was not to experience again for many weeks to come.

A sound.

What was it?

Chloe turned her head, and looked across the bedroom in the direction of the door which led out into the large open space that lay at the heart of the Queen penthouse. Her eyes met Clark's, and for a moment neither moved, or said a word. Chloe suddenly felt the world intruding once more, and even though the intrusion came in the benign form of Clark, he still represented a new reality that would now have to be confronted. Explanations and moments of awkwardness inevitably lay ahead, something that she didn't know she was ready for. She wanted to keep Oliver to herself, and somehow having to go public with their relationship didn't feel right. But going public was now unavoidable, and Clark seemed like as good a person as any to try out her explanations.

Clark's eyes had widened slightly at the sight of Chloe lying in bed with Oliver, but other than that he gave no reaction. Instead he nodded his head to one side, beckoning her from the room. It was clear that he had something he needed to tell her.

AC!

Chloe felt guilty as she remembered that one of the team was missing, presumed captured. She felt selfish for having experienced her moments of joy with Oliver, whilst AC might be languishing in some LuthorCorp cell somewhere. And of course Oliver didn't know – they had thought it best to keep the news from him, to persuade him to take the rest that his body so desperately needed. But he would have to be told, and told soon – more awkward conversations. Chloe sighed as she felt life's complexities crowding in once more.

Gently Chloe lifted Oliver's arm from her body and moved it carefully to one side. She then slipped out of the bed, taking care not to disturb the young man who continued to sleep so soundly. She tip-toed towards the door, casting one last look over her shoulder at Oliver, before leaving the room with Clark, silently closing the door behind them.

"Clark, I…"

"Chloe, you don't need to say anything."

She looked at the man who had been her rock for so long now. He smiled reassuringly back at her, as he had done so many times before. She had always suspected that he knew about how she felt about Oliver, but he had never asked her about it - he had always given her the space to bring it up in her own time, if that ever came. She guessed that time was fast approaching.

"Clark, I want to tell you everything, but the others…I don't think I can face talking to them, not just yet. Do you mind?"

"Whatever you want, Chloe. I'm just glad you're happy." He paused, searching her face for some sort of confirmation. "You are happy, aren't you?"

A broad smile broke across Chloe's lips.

"Happier than I have ever been in my life."

She hugged Clark, eager to share her delight with her surrogate brother. She knew that he was happy for her, and in that moment she knew that nothing had changed between them – he would still be there for her, whatever might lie ahead.

After a few seconds Clark pulled away from her, his face now etched with concern. Chloe now knew why Clark her come to find her – he had news, and it wasn't going to be good.

"You haven't found him?" she asked, the happiness disappearing from her features.

"No. We've looked everywhere, but there's nothing. I think we've got to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"You think Lex has him?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. He staked out where Lex had his meeting with Brown, and now he's disappeared – there's no other obvious explanation."

"How are the others taking it?"

"Bart's not good – keeps threatening to bust in on Lex and beat AC's location out of him."

"Just what Lex wants."

"Of course – and Bart knows it. He'll be okay – Victor will keep an eye on him."

Chloe looked around the empty penthouse.

"Where are they?"

"Still out looking. I just came back to check on you and Oliver, but…" Clark stopped himself mid-sentence. He was about to tease Chloe about how he'd found the two of them, but given the circumstances it didn't seem right.

"We're going to have to tell him, Chloe," he continued. "He has a right to know."

"A right to know what?"

Both Chloe and Clark turned towards the bedroom door, to find Oliver framed in the archway, clad only in his boxer shorts. Chloe looked back at Clark, as if searching for guidance about what to say, before looking back towards Oliver.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Lex stepped out of his limousine and paused, breathing in deeply. He had always found the air at the Wallis Facility particularly invigorating, its freshness undoubtedly a product of the altitude and the remote location, nearly a hundred miles from Metropolis. In fact the facility was a good many miles from any form of habitation, one reason why Lex had chosen this spot for this, his most secret operation. The experiments conducted here would not be easy to explain to the prying eyes of the world's media, and consequently security was exceptionally tight – not even the Justice League had attempted to breach these systems. That was all about to change, Lex had no doubt about that – but that was all part of the plan that was now shaping itself in his mind.

A woman stepped forward to meet him. She was tall, and dressed immaculately in a modern designer suit and thigh length black leather boots. Jet black hair crowned a strikingly beautiful face, a porcelain complexion serving to highlight the scarlet of her lip gloss. She appeared every inch the modern career woman, which in a way she was, but not in a conventional sense. This was Miss Rachel Akunin, daughter of a Russian scientist who had worked for LexCorp for many years, until his death in his early sixties. Rachel had also decided to make her career with LexCorp, but not as a scientist. She had carved out a niche for herself as Lex's enforcer, a woman prepared to take care of anything, or anyone, who got in his way. Her services had proved invaluable on many occasions; her amorality, her willingness to do whatever it took to achieve an objective, had marked her out in Lex's mind as a woman with a future in his organisation. So it was no surprise that when it came to setting up the Wallis Facility her name was the only one he considered as director of the complex; she would have no qualms in supervising the experiments that had to be conducted here.

"Mr Luthor, always a pleasure," she said, offering her hand.

"Rachel, it's good to see you. How is our new arrival?"

"He regained consciousness a few hours ago. We've been monitoring him, but Dr Thomas has not begun any treatment, as per your instructions."

"That's good. I'd like to see Curry now, if that's possible."

"Of course. This way."

Akunin gestured for Lex to follow, and the two of them entered the main building of the complex. Five minutes and four security checks later, they arrived at a small room, banks of computers down one side and blackened glass stretching along the full length of the other.

A man in his late fifties stepped forward to meet the new arrivals.

"Dr Thomas, good to see you," said Lex, offering his hand.

"Mr Luthor. Everything is as you requested – we simply await your instructions."

"You've prepared the programs for the Oceania Treatment?"

"Everything is ready. Of course it's experimental, but I'm confident that it will work, given the right number of doses", said Thomas. "And with a subject like this," he added, nodding towards the blackened glass, "well, the opportunity to test on such a live specimen is too good to pass up."

Luthor smiled. He'd thrown Thomas a lifeline eight months previously, when he'd been fired by his university for unethical experiments. A brilliant mind, without question, and one which to Lex should not be straightjacketed by some outdated morality. He'd done exceptional things on the 33.1 program, and the Oceania Treatment was his most exciting work to date. It was a treatment that now figured prominently in his plans for his young captive – and in his desire to capture the Green Arrow.

"Let's see him, shall we?", said Lex, looking towards the blackened glass.

"Of course."

Thomas typed in a code on a keyboard, and instantly the glass that had once been blackened now cleared, to reveal a small cell beyond.

In the center of the room hung AC, his arms stretched him above him to where his hands were manacled and attached to thick chains. Green leggings covered his body from the waist down, but his torso and arms were exposed to the harsh glare of the light that seemed to flood the cell from all directions. Lex realised that the light, and the heat generated, had been instrumental in humbling the young hero; the discoloration of AC's skin, obvious across the expanse of his muscular torso and upper arms, was a sign of his weakness.

Lex smiled to himself. He might not have the Green Arrow, not yet anyway. But he did have Curry – and he was determined to have his fun with the helpless man.

"He's awake?" asked Lex, noting that AC's head appeared lifeless as his chin rested on his chest.

"Oh yes," replied Thomas. "He came round two hours ago. Struggled for a bit, as you might imagine, but he soon tired himself out. I'm afraid our young guest is now all too aware of his own predicament."

"Then I think it's time I said hello, don't you?"

* * *

Hope this has got you interested! Please review - you can't know how great it is to have your feedback, and the reviews for my first story really helped me to get on with my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Bait

**Chapter Two: ****Bait**

Images tumbled through AC's mind as he lapsed from consciousness to unconsciousness and back again. One minute he was in Oliver's penthouse, sparring with Bart. Then he was on a mission, breaching the security system of another anonymous LuthorCorp building and working with the guys to undermine 33.1. Images of Oliver kept recurring, first smiling, then in pain, strapped to a table in some warehouse with electricity coursing through his body. When was that? Through the cloud of his memory he couldn't quite work it out. And then there was Lex's face, gloating over him as now he was strapped to a gurney, struggling in vain as he tried to get free whilst all the time his foe tormented him with a glass of water, always just out of reach.

So many images, so many memories, and underneath it all an awareness of pain. A terrible, all-consuming pain that he knew all too well – the pain that came from dehydration.

At last the cloud began to clear, and his memories began to take on an order in his mind. He could recall it all now – Oliver's capture, the tape of his torture at the hands of who knows who, the rescue mission. He remembered staking out the Wroughton Lake Facility, seeing Oliver, bound and gagged, at Lex's feet. What had happened then? What had happened to Oliver? He didn't know. But he did remember the fight with Lex's men, how initially he'd taken them down, but then he'd been attacked with some sort of weapon, and then…. Well, then all was blackness.

He was awake now, and as his senses started to kick in he tried to work out where he was, and just how much danger he was in. Pain seemed to be eating into him, sapping the strength from every muscle in his body. And the thirst, the thirst he felt was overwhelming. He knew now why that image of Lex and the glass of water had figured so prominently in his delirium – it was the last time he'd experienced the full horror of what prolonged absence from water could do to his body.

He became aware that the pain in his arms was more acute than elsewhere, and it was quickly clear to him that he was chained up in some way. He listened carefully for any signs of life close by. After some seconds the silence told him that he was alone, at least for now, and that it was safe to open his eyes.

At first he squinted, as the glare from the lights was initially overpowering. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a small room, clinical in its whiteness and the absence of any form of furnishings. The only things to break the uniformity of the room's appearance was a length of blackened glass along one wall, and a small security camera mounted high in one corner, its operating light flashing silently every five seconds or so. He looked down, to find that he was hanging a good foot off the ground. A glance above his head confirmed his worst fears – he was shackled to a thick chain, secured to a large hook in the ceiling.

He tried to struggle free, but even the slightest movement sent crippling waves of pain through his muscles. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it must have been a long time for him to have been weakened so much. He glanced down at his chest, and saw the tell-tale blisters and discoloration that told the world what he knew inside – Aquaman was in trouble.

And what about Oliver? Thoughts of his friend suddenly leapt into his mind. The last he'd seen of the Green Arrow was in that compound, with Lex pointing a gun at his head. Had Lex got him? Could he even be dead? AC groaned inwardly as the full extent of the disaster that had befallen him became ever more apparent.

He looked up at the tiny camera, blinking at him in the far corner of the room so as it to mock him. Lex could be watching him even at that moment – the thought brought a scowl of defiance to AC's face. He remembered his last face-to face encounter with Lex, when he'd been strapped to that gurney and taunted over his weakness. Feelings of bitterness swept through him, and feelings of shame – shame that he'd begged Lex for water, such was his feeling of desperation. Well he was tougher now – the Justice League had made him tougher. And this time, whatever happened, he wasn't going to beg that man for anything.

For a moment he felt empowered, an all-conquering hero once more. But then the silence of the room engulfed him, and as he was left alone with his thoughts he found it increasingly difficult to fight off a new, powerful emotion – a gnawing sense of fear.

As the minutes passed AC struggled to keep the sense of panic that was rising within him under control. The waiting was torment in itself – the uncertainty about what Lex had in store for him, whether or not Oliver was still alive. At last the ordeal came to an end, as AC heard the sound of a door opening and sets of footsteps entering the room.

"Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman," said a voice that was all too familiar to AC.

Lex.

AC kept his head down, preparing himself for the confrontation to come. He heard the sound of Lex's shoes on the hard floor, coming closer to where he hung, helpless.

"What, no greeting for an old friend?" Lex's voice dripped with sarcasm, just as AC had expected it would.

The young man lifted his head, and looked straight at Lex, his eyes sparkling with defiance.

"Go to hell, Luthor."

"Now, now, that's no way to talk. I would have thought your green friend would have taught you some manners since he fished you out of that pond."

AC's ears pricked up at the mention of Oliver. He'd referred to him as if he didn't know he was the Green Arrow – could it be that by some miracle Oliver had escaped?

Lex detected the young man's interest.

"You're wondering about your leader? I suppose you want to know what's happened to him," he said casually, circling AC and looking up at the stricken hero. There was a pause as Lex enjoyed having the upper hand over AC, who was clearly desperate to know of the Green Arrow's fate. "Unfortunately Metropolis's public enemy number one has eluded capture, for now."

AC's heart leapt at the news, the first source of hope that he'd had since he'd regained consciousness. The miracle had happened, and Oliver had survived, his identity intact. It was AC's turn to go on to the attack.

"Still a loser, hey Lex? It must be eating you up inside to know that the guys are still out there, and that they're gonna bring down 33.1."

Lex chuckled.

"Well if they are they're going to have to do without you, aren't they? See this time there's no water sprinker system to help spring you from this cell and restore all those special powers of yours. You're just going to have to hang there whilst those blisters just get worse and worse – tell me, are they painful?"

Lex held out his hand and touched a large lesion on AC's side, causing the young man to wince in pain.

"Yes, I thought they were." Lex smiled. "Still, you won't have to suffer alone for too long. Your green friend will soon be joining you – and you're going help to bring him here. What do you think about that, 'dude?'"

AC's face darkened, as he realised that he was now central to Lex's plans to capture Oliver.

"I suppose you expect me to talk?" he said.

Lex smiled and half turned towards the door, where for the first time AC noticed a man and a woman standing and watching his confrontation with Lex. "I think blondie here has been watching too many James Bond movies – what do you think, Miss Akunin?"

The woman did not reply, but instead smiled and nodded her head slightly to indicate her approval of her boss's humor.

Lex turned back towards AC. "No, my dumb friend, the very fact of you being here will be enough to lure your leader to me. He won't be able to turn his back on a member of his precious team, now will he?"

AC said nothing, knowing that Oliver and the others were bound to launch some sort of rescue mission – and that Lex was clearly preparing a welcoming committee.

"No, I don't want you to talk. I've got something far more interesting planned for the mighty Aquaman." Lex again turned towards the two observers who stood by the door. "Dr Thomas here is going to introduce you to our Oceania program – I think you're going to find it very interesting."

AC felt a shiver run down his spine. Whatever the Oceania program was, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Next chapter will see more Chlollie, plus more info on the Oceania Program - not sure when I'll be able to post, as things are pretty busy just now.

Thanks to all those of you who reviewed Chapter One - it's really encouraging to read that you are keen to see this sequel. Please keep reading and reviewing - I appreciate it enormously.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

**Chapter Three: ****Hurt**

"You should have told me"

There was an anger in Oliver's voice that surprised and unsettled Chloe. Five minutes had passed since Oliver had emerged from his bedroom to find Chloe and Clark discussing AC's disappearance, and Oliver's mood had darkened as the two of them had filled him in on what they feared had happened to their friend. Now, clothed in some sweat pants and a wifebeater which he had hastily pulled on, Oliver paced around his penthouse, a deep frown furrowing his brow.

"We thought it was for the best – there was nothing you could have done." Chloe's voice was quiet, and she could not mask the hint of defensiveness that mirrored how she felt as she watched the young man pace around like a caged animal. It hurt to see him this way, and it hurt to feel that somehow his anger and frustration were directed at her.

"You had no right to keep this from me. Do you have any idea how much trouble AC could be in? And you let me sleep on as if everything was fine – I don't believe you did that!"

Chloe felt herself visibly wither under the fire of Oliver's increasing anger. How was it that her dream could so quickly come to this? The joy she had felt lying by his side only thirty minutes before seemed like a million miles away, to be replaced by a welling up of emotion inside her.

"I did what I thought was right. You were hurt, you needed time to recover…."

"Do you have any idea what Lex is capable of?" said Oliver, cutting her off mid-sentence and stopping a few feet away from her. "Do you think this is some sort of game? Lex will stop at nothing to get at me and destroy everything I love. AC is probably being tortured right now, and because of you I've no way of picking up the trail."

"We've been out searching – Bart and Victor are still out there now," said Clark, trying to calm Oliver and acutely conscious of Chloe's increasingly distressed state.

"It's not good enough, Clark," said Oliver. He turned and glared at Chloe. "You lied to me, and because of that lie a member of my team could die. Did you think about that as you lay next to me in my bed?"

Oliver's words felt as painful to Chloe as any cut from a knife. And it was just too much – after all the anxiety of the last few days - the trauma of seeing Oliver tortured, the joy at his rescue - for the man she loved to turn that precious moment she had shared with him against her now was just overwhelming. The tears welled up in her eyes, and without saying a word she ran from the room and out on to the balcony of the penthouse.

For a moment Oliver stared after her, his face a mixture of conflicted emotions. He then turned and walked over to his weights, stacked neatly in one corner of the room. He selected one of the heavier weights and began to flex his right arm with it, grimacing as his bicep objected to the unwelcome exercise.

"That was out of order, Oliver, and you know it," said Clark, suddenly appearing directly in Oliver's line of sight.

Oliver did not reply, but continued to work the weight, venting all of his pent-up anxiety and anger in the physical exertion of the exercise.

"Do you know what she went through whilst you were being held by Brown? I stood with her as she watched that video of you being tortured – it nearly destroyed her."

Clark reached out and took hold of the weight, bringing Oliver's exercise to an abrupt halt in mid-air. The two men locked eyes with each other.

"She loves you, Oliver. Go to her – or is your pride too big for you to recognise you've made a mistake?"

For a moment Oliver did not respond, but simply stared back at Clark. Then the tension and anger seemed to visibly drain from his features, and he slowly lowered the weight down to his side. He looked across at the door which led to the balcony and, with a final glance at Clark in recognition of the truth of the younger man's words, he walked towards where Chloe had ran.

He found her at the edge of the balcony, staring out across the city. Her back was towards the door, but he could tell instantly that she had been crying. Placing the weight on the ground, he took the three or four steps to where she stood, pausing for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him towards her. He gently kissed her hair, her scent filling his senses and easing the tension that he had felt over the previous thirty minutes or so.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should never have said those things – it was unforgivable."

Chloe pulled free of his embrace and turned to face him. Her eyes were red from the tears that she had shed, but they radiated relief and joy. She said nothing, but simply flung herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest and holding him as tightly as she could. He gently put his arms around her, and together they simply stood, happy to simply share a moment of togetherness once more.

"I love you, Chloe Sullivan."

"I'm sorry about AC – I just thought…."

"Hey, don't say anymore. You did the right thing – I know that. And we'll find him – I know we will."

As he held Chloe in his arms Oliver's face darkened as he thought of AC. He had no idea what Lex would do to him, but he knew it wouldn't be good – and that sooner or later it would lead back to him. He thought of his encounter with Lex, when he had held a gun to Oliver's head. The look in his eyes then had been one of pure hate, and Oliver knew that the man he had been battling for months now would stop at nothing to destroy him. And now Lex had AC – the stakes were getting higher, and he could only wait for Lex to reveal his hand.

* * *

AC's mind was alert to every detail of his surroundings as he was dragged by two of Lex's security guards along a featureless white corridor. He'd had enough experience of LexCorp's secret operations to know that he was in a 33.1 facility, but the windowless interiors and featureless walls gave him no further clues as to his exact location. His body ached from the prolonged water deprivation that his captors had subjected him to, but he knew that he had to take in as much information as possible about his prison and his jailers if he was to stand any chance of escape at some point in the future.

Ahead of him walked the two figures who had accompanied Lex when he had taunted AC in the cell some fifteen or so minutes before. Lex had now gone, having issued his instructions to these two who were now responsible for administering whatever form of torture Lex had in store for him. The man in the white coat was obviously a doctor of some sort, but it was the woman who was clearly in charge – her heels echoed as she strode purposely along the highly polished floor of the corridor. What had Lex called her? Miss Akunin? Whatever her name, AC knew that if Lex had given her a position of responsibility in a 33.1 facility he could expect no mercy from her.

At last they arrived at what appeared to be their destination – an anonymous door located on the right hand side of the corridor. The woman punched a security code into the keypad next to the door, before opening it and walking inside. As AC was dragged to the entrance of the room he caught his first glimpse of the place where he was to be introduced to the Oceania Program, whatever that was. He saw a gurney sitting in the centre of the room, held vertically by a steel frame. Restraints were attached to it, and all around was an array of electronic equipment, wires and monitors. Instinctively AC started to struggle as he was dragged towards the gurney, and the guards found it difficult to contain him. For some seconds the young hero resisted his captors, ignoring the pain as he twisted and writhed to avoid being strapped down, until eventually he felt a sharp and sudden pain in his neck. He turned in the direction of the unexpected assault, only to see the doctor holding some sort of metallic syringe. He barely had time to register that he had been sedated before he felt his limbs go weak from the effects of the drug. Defeated, AC was able to offer no more resistance as he was methodically tied down onto the gurney, leather straps and metal cuffs being used to restrain his legs, arms and torso.

Eventually the guards finished their work, and withdrew. AC turned his head to the side, aware instinctively that the threat he now faced would come from the doctor. He saw his tormentor-to-be working on some sort of large electronic device, adjusting it for whatever purpose it was to be used for. AC felt a growing sense of dread as he realised that there was no escape from the fate that Lex had in store for him.

Suddenly he felt fingers moving across his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles. He looked to the source of this unexpected assault, to find the woman staring dispassionately at him. He tensed as the woman's touch seemed to search every sinew of his frame, wincing as her fingers crossed the blisters that scared his skin. Slowly her hands moved downwards, across his exposed abdominal muscles and on to where his green leggings stuck like a second skin to his body.

"It's true what they say – you Justice League boys are impressive specimens," she said. Her voice sounded detached, as if she were admiring an inanimate work of art, rather than a living and breathing human being.

"Yeah, well, too bad a bitch like you can't do better than a deadbeat like Lex Luthor," replied AC. He knew as he said the words that it was a mistake to provoke her – and sure enough, he was rewarded with a powerful slap across the face.

"You will call me mistress, do you hear?" she hissed, grabbing his hair and holding his head firmly so that he had no choice but to look straight at her.

"In your dreams," replied AC, spitting directly into her face. He thought that this would produce another blow to his head, but instead the woman smiled, a cold, chilling smile as she wiped away the saliva from her cheek.

"If only you knew, Waterboy, if only you knew. Doctor, are you ready?"

"Yes, Miss Akunin."

"Then I think it's time handsome here learnt more about his treatment, don't you?"

Before AC had time to react he felt himself moving as the gurney was tilted backwards. Soon he was laying horizontally, a position that made him feel more vulnerable than ever before. The woman fixed additional straps in place in order to completely immobilise him, one across his forehead and one across his chin. A strip of duct tape was pressed firmly across his mouth, and, most terrifyingly of all, thin strips of tape were attached to his eyelids, preventing him from closing his eyes.

AC could feel his heart pumping hard as the doctor appeared over him. He was utterly helpless, and knew that his ordeal was about to begin.

"Are you familiar with the works of George Orwell, Mr Curry?" enquired the doctor. AC's eyes twitched in their sockets, the tape stretching his eyelids seeming to accentuate the fear that he found it impossible to hide. "Nineteen Eighty Four is a particular favourite of mine. The scenes in which the hero is broken by the power of the State have inspired much of my work into the limits of human endurance, and it is in homage to that book that I have named the treatment you are about to endure the Oceania Program."

The doctor picked up the piece of electrical equipment that AC had seen him working on earlier. He fixed it to a stand, and then moved it right up to AC's head, so that it was just a hair's breadth from his eyes. AC now could see nothing but some blackened glass embedded in the machine.

"The treatment is painful, Mr Curry, and I apologise for that. But it is not fatal, I assure you. Indeed the last thing Mr Luthor wants is for you to die. No, he wants you to serve him – and this treatment will help to bring that about."

AC barely had time to digest the meaning of the doctor's words before he heard a switch being flicked.

The treatment was about to begin.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating - I've been really busy. Hope to get back to weekly updates soon, but in the meantime thanks to you all for reading, and especially to those of you who review. This is going to be a pretty dark story, and I hope you keep letting me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: A broken hero

Be warned - AC experiences some grim torture in this chapter.

**Chapter Four: ****A broken hero**

Pain.

AC had never experienced pain like this before. Physical pain he knew he could handle, and there had been plenty of that since his ordeal as Lex's captive had begun – how long ago? AC had no idea, as all sense of time, of the days passing, had long since disappeared from his consciousness. But the mental torture – that was something new to him, and the terror and despair that it produced penetrated to the core of his being in a way he had never thought possible.

What were they doing to him? He had no idea, but for what seemed like an eternity he had been periodically dragged to the treatment room and strapped down to the gurney, his eyes prised open and that fearful device placed within a hair's breadth of his eyeballs. Each treatment lasted hours, his mind bombarded with images and colours until he thought his head would explode. He tried to focus on what the machine had projected into his mind, on what he had seen during those treatments, but it was impossible –the all consuming mental agony seemed to block everything else out.

They were clever, of course, never to push the treatments too far. The doctor clearly knew his perverse craft well, and would order AC to be taken back to a holding cell just at the moment when the young man thought he could take no more of the agonies that were being inflicted on him. They didn't want him to die – that much was clear. But what was this Oceania Program, and what was it doing to him? The fear of the unknown simply added a new terror to the ordeal of the actual treatments. Not that they allowed AC much time to dwell on his predicament, as each time he was returned to his cell Akunin would be there, ready to add physical pain to his mental torments. Her weapon of choice was a taser, mounted on a long metallic stick about eighteen inches in length. With this she would assault AC as he lay bound and defenceless on the floor, jabbing it repeatedly at the exposed flesh of his back, chest and abdominal muscles. His anguished cries of pain only served to provoke from his captor a stream of abuse, mocking him and pouring scorn on his claim to be a hero. The cell was bare, and the woman clearly took great delight in watching him seek vainly to protect himself from her attacks. The assaults would vary in length from anything from a minute to a quarter of an hour – there seemed to be no reason to it, save Akunin's personal whim.

Only when she left did AC get some respite from this living hell. He tried to hold in his mind images that would give him strength – images of the guys, of Chloe, of the ocean that he longed to see once more. But the pain never left him, and with every treatment he could feel his resistance starting to waver. How much more of this could he take? That was a question he asked himself repeatedly, but could not answer.

He opened his eyes, to see once again the all too familiar surroundings of the cell. All was white and clinical, with only the overhead light to break the uniformity of its features. AC was laying on his side, his hands manacled behind his back. A tight collar had been fixed around his neck, and a chain running down his back attached it to the steel handcuffs that shackled his hands. The simple device meant that AC could never fully relax, and give his battered body the rest it so desperately craved. Any sudden movement served to tighten the collar, making breathing difficult – another of Akunin's little torments.

AC's body tensed as he heard a sequence of electronic sounds that indicated a keyboard was being punched just beyond the door to his cell. Inwardly he groaned as he realised that his period of rest was coming to an end – another session in the treatment room most likely awaited him. He lay with his back towards the doorway, and so did not immediately see who it was who intended to inflict yet more pain upon him. His uncertainty did not last long, as the crisp sound of high heels on the polished floor told him that it was Akunin who now stood over him, eager no doubt to play more games with her captive.

Akunin circled AC until she stood in front of him, staring down at the humbled figure who lay before her. Her lips curled into a smile as she detected AC tensing at her presence – the systematic torture was obviously starting to break the young man's resolve. She enjoyed the feeling of power she had over her victim, the knowledge that she held his fate in her hands – the emotion was little short of intoxicating.

"And how is my handsome hero? Did you enjoy a comfortable rest?"

AC did not respond to Akunin's mocking tone, but simply stared at the wall a couple of feet in front of him.

"What? Nothing to say? I thought you surf boys always had a smart word for any situation. If you don't have anything to say to me then I will have to go – and I won't be able to give you your reward."

AC wasn't expecting this – his non-cooperation in the past had produced simply a shock to his back from Akunin's taser. What was this reward? For a split second his eyes flashed upwards in curiosity at the woman, before returning to stare fixedly at the wall – but it was the cue that Akunin had wanted.

"You're curious, aren't you? And it is such a simple thing, too – a bottle of water."

At the mention of water AC could not help himself, and he again looked upwards at his captor. She smiled down at him as she brought her hand from behind her back, to reveal a bottle of clear, pure water. She held it in front of her, as if examining the label attached to its side.

"Such a simple thing, water – and we have been so cruel to you, not allowing you to drink. All those blisters disfiguring your skin, the crust on your lips – it is such a shame to ruin such a magnificent body. And so I thought a little water would do no harm, but if you don't want it….."

Akunin turned towards the door, and took a step as if to leave. AC's craving for water, his absolute need to taste again that miraculous refreshment that so invigorated and empowered him, blew away what remained of his determination not to yield, and his eyes widened in desperation as he saw a precious lifeline being snatched from him.

"Please….," he said, his voice cracked and parched.

Akunin halted, and turned again to look at him.

"Please what?" Her voice was now hard and sadistic, and AC knew that this was yet another of her games. But he didn't care – all he wanted at that moment was to feel that moisture on his cracked lips, that cool liquid running down his parched throat.

"Please, let me have some, I'm begging you."

"Begging's not enough, blondie. Ask me properly – or you get nothing."

AC hesitated for a moment, torn between his desire for the water and his understanding of the humiliation that she was determined to extract from him. He thought back to when Lex had tormented him in the lab with that glass of water, of how he had been determined never to submit to his enemies like that again. His heart broke as he realised that now, as his resolve was tested, he could not help himself.

"Please - mistress."

Akunin's face broke into a twisted smile. She had won – she always won. She had broken many men for Lex in recent years, but this one was special – a member of the famous Justice League, no less. So arrogant, so self-assured, they believed they were invincible – but she had proved otherwise. This was a special moment, and she intended to savour it as a taste of things to come.

"And so the mighty Aquaman is broken - and you with all those fine words of defiance. Well, here's your water, Curry – enjoy!"

And with that she poured the water from the bottle onto the hard, clean floor below. AC could only watch in despair as the liquid he had sacrificed so much for formed a large pool a couple of feet from where he lay. Tears welled in his eyes as he realised that Akunin had won, and he felt ashamed that he had allowed his physical needs to betray his sense of dignity and self-respect.

"Well lap it up, Mr Justice League hero, lap it up like the dog you are!"

Akunin then leaned down and grabbed the young man by his hair. He grimaced in pain as she lifted his head and then slammed it down into the puddle of water, droplets splashing up on to his face and mixing with the tears that now flowed down his cheeks. For a few seconds she maintained the pressure on his head, not allowing him to escape this latest indignity, before she flipped him over onto his back. She then knelt down and straddled him, her knees pressed firmly against his sides.

Again she grabbed his hair, forcing him to look directly into her eyes.

"Look at you, Curry – crying like the boy you are. Where's all the mouth now, eh? You're nothing – beneath all the costumes the Justice League boys are nothing. And you know what? It's not over for you, my pretty friend, not by a long shot. You're going to help me and Lex capture your boss. Now he's a real man, or so I'm told – not some boy playing at being a hero. I'm going to enjoy breaking him, even more than I've enjoyed breaking you."

"Go to hell, you sick bitch!" replied AC, his eyes glistening with defiance.

Akunin smiled. "Trying to be the big man, again, eh Curry? Well we know the truth now, don't we?" She pulled a roll of duct tape from her jacket pocket. "Fun as this is, Lex wants to see you, and so I think that dirty mouth of yours needs to be silenced, don't you?"

With that she started to wrap the silver tape around AC's mouth, circling his head two or three times until he was completely silenced. Eventually she stopped, and cast the roll of tape to one side.

"Time your friends saw you, don't you think?"

* * *

A grim chapter, but I need to establish just how evil Lex and Akunin are. This is going to be a dark story, with a lot of angst and danger for Chloe and the guys.

Thanks for reading, and a big thank you to those who take the time to review. The next chapter will take us back to Chloe and Oliver, and I hope to have that up pretty soon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Proposal

**Chapter Five: The Proposal**

Oliver lay horizontally on the bench of the gym that dominated one corner of his penthouse, his face contorted with pain and concentration as he again forced the muscles in his arms to push the barbell high above his chest. His eyes were fixed firmly on the ceiling above him, his breathing methodical; although the weights that he was using were at the limits of his capabilities, there was no sense in which any of his movements were snatched, or out of control. Only the strain on his face, and the tension evident in the hardened muscles of his chest and arms as they eased the weights slowly up and down, gave a clue as to how hard the young man was pushing himself.

But Oliver knew that he had to push himself, because he sensed danger lying ahead in the not too distant future. It was not only AC's disappearance that filled him with a sense of anxiety, but the memory of his confrontation with Lex whilst being held as a prisoner by Brown. He had come so close to disaster at that point, with Lex just a moment away from unmasking him, and however much he tried, Oliver could not shake the memory of being so utterly powerless in the face of his greatest enemy. Part of him wanted to believe that the fact that he had survived his ordeal with his identity as the Green Arrow intact meant that he was indeed invulnerable, that there was some higher being out there watching over the good guys and taking care to ensure that, however bad things got, they would always triumph in the end. But in his heart he knew that Brown had been right when he said that life wasn't some comic book – there were no guarantees in this business, and maybe his luck was starting to run out. That look on Lex's face when he held the gun to his head had been one of pure hate, and Oliver knew that the man would never give up on his pursuit of the Green Arrow. He was locked into this struggle with Luthor, and he felt that it was moving towards some sort of climax, from which only one of them would walk away.

Nine days had passed since AC's disappearance, nine days in which Oliver had had time to recover his strength. Regular workouts and a lot of sleep meant that he was almost back to full fitness, with only the deepest of the scars inflicted during his captivity stubbornly refusing to fully heal up. The atmosphere in the penthouse had been subdued, with everyone's thoughts fixed firmly on the fate of their missing friend. The guys had scoured the Metropolis area, checking out every LuthorCorp facility, but had drawn a blank; even Chloe's skills as an investigator had revealed not a single clue as to what had happened to AC. Lex himself had fallen off the radar, and so they were reduced to waiting – waiting for Luthor to make the next move.

As Oliver completed his third set with the weights his thoughts turned to Chloe. She was the only good thing to have emerged from his recent ordeal, and even now, more than a week since he had said those words, he regretted the hurt he had inflicted on her with his anger on finding that AC had disappeared. Ever since he had tried to make it up to her, but it was difficult – only Clark knew that they were together, and in the circumstances it just didn't feel right to tell Viktor and Bart about the true nature of their relationship. So they had decided to maintain the pretence that nothing had changed – that she was still simply Watchtower, a member of the team but nothing more. So it would have to be until this thing was over.

Oliver carefully replaced the barbell onto its stand and lifted himself up from the bench, swinging his legs to the side as he did so. He reached across to a towel he had left lying on the floor and ran it across first his face and then his chest, taking away the sweat that glistened on his pumped up frame. He then stood up and walked over towards the room in which he stored his Green Arrow leathers and bows, normally kept closed but now at this time of crisis left open. For a few moments he stood in the green light that filled the small room, his eyes scanning the weapons that were kept so neatly along each wall. This was his life now, and he knew there could be no escape from it – but just for a moment he wondered whether the path he had chosen was the right one.

As he turned to leave an electronic alarm stopped Oliver dead in his tracks. The sound was distinctive, and emanated from one of the computers that lined one side of the room and which were used to coordinate Justice League operations. Oliver's heart leapt into his mouth as he recognised the sound – it was AC's distress signal.

For a moment he stood motionless, his brain adjusting to the fact that the long days of waiting were now almost over. In a few seconds he would find out whether his friend was alive – and what Lex's plans were.

He moved to sit in front of the computer screen, and began typing in the access codes and recognition protocols that would enable him to communicate with whoever was signalling. A small part of him hoped against hope that it would be AC who would answer – that he would be okay, and that they would soon be reunited with him. But his sense of reason told him otherwise – when he opened the line of communication, he knew that only danger and pain awaited him.

"Don't forget to put your voice on scrambler – just in case." The voice was Chloe's, and came from behind him. He turned his head slightly, to see that his four friends were huddled around him, their faces etched with tension and anxiety. They too had heard the signal, and knew what it meant.

Oliver typed in another recognition code, activating the voice scrambler that would turn the voice of Oliver Queen into the voice of the Green Arrow. He then hesitated for a second, before typing in the final number sequence that would enable him to open a channel.

"Aquaman, are you receiving me? Aquaman, this is Green Arrow"

"_Good to hear your voice again, Green Arrow – although I would have preferred to be talking to you face to face__."_

All five figures huddled around the computer tensed imperceptibly as they heard a voice they recognised all too well – the voice of Lex Luthor.

"What have you done with Aquaman, Luthor."

"_He's alive, if that's what you__'re worried about. Your friend Arthur Curry has been enjoying my hospitality these last few days, although I have to say he is an ungrateful house guest_ _- you need to teach your boys some manners, my friend."_

"What do you want, Lex?"

"_Straight to the point – I like that. I have a proposal for you, and as a sign to you that water boy is still __in the land of the living I've arranged for a little live performance. Go to the LexCorp website now and type "proposal" into the search engine – I'll be waiting for you. Don't be late – this is a one time only offer."_

"Luthor…Luthor..!"

The line had gone dead. Oliver turned and looked at Chloe, who reached out and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. With a growing sense of trepidation he returned to the keyboard, and soon found himself completing the word "proposal" in the search engine.

As soon as he pressed "Enter" a live video feed appeared on the screen. Oliver could see a white, featureless room, obviously a 33.1 facility. In the foreground stood Lex, dominating the scene and ready for his latest piece of twisted theatre. To his left knelt the unmistakable figure of AC, his arms forced behind his back by some unseen bonds and a thick collar fixed around his neck. The young captive stared down at the ground, so that his face was not visible to the camera, but the physical signs of the torture he had suffered were plain to see – his wide torso was scarred with blisters, and at intervals burn marks could be identified, the product no doubt of an assault by some form of taser. Behind AC a woman stood guard, rather like some sort of predator standing watch over its captured prey.

"_Are you there, yet, Green Arrow?" _began Lex. _"I'm sure you are, along with your associates. I hope you enjoy this little scene – Brown gave me the idea, with that film he made of you being tortured. I did enjoy that, by the way – something of a taste of things to come, I hope. As you can see, water boy is alive, but I think he wants to go home to play with his fishy friends. Isn't that right, Mr Curry?"_

AC did not move, so the woman grabbed him by the chin and forced his face upwards, so that he could be seen clearly by the camera. She squeezed each side of his jaw, pressing hard on the gagged man's lower cheeks as she displayed him like some exhibit. AC's eyes flashed with defiance and anger, but it was clear that he was completely in their control.

"_He has been stubborn, I'll give him that – despite our best efforts he has refused to reveal your identity. Not that that really matters – we've just enjoyed having him with us for a few days. I think Miss Akunin has taken quite a shine to him – she has a thing about toy-boys, I believe."_

The woman released AC, and his head once again fell downwards so that his chin hovered above his chest.

"_Now to business. My proposal is quite simple – you want your friend back, I want you. I propose a trade – his life for yours."_

The proposal was delivered in such a matter of fact fashion that for a moment those watching the grim scene did not take in the full meaning of what Lex had said.

"_Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself for him? You have one hour to decide – if your answer is no, then I will put a bullet through his head."_

As they watched Lex pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the back of AC's head. The young man lifted his head to the camera, his eyes filled with desperation. He shook his head vigorously, and muffled sounds could be heard coming from behind his gag. It was clear what he was trying to say – Oliver should reject the deal, and let him die.

"_How noble – it appears your friend is prepared to die for you. Are you prepared to die for him? You have one hour – I'll be in touch."_

And with that the video stream was cut, leaving behind a dreadful silence in the room. No one knew what to say – they had feared the worst, and it had happened.

The nightmare that Oliver had feared had finally begun.

* * *

Lex replaced the gun in his jacket as one of his guards started to dismantle the camera equipment in front of him. He'd enjoyed that – Brown had been right about the impact a film can make.

"A fine performance, Miss Akunin – very polished," said Lex, turning to his associate and her prisoner. "But the Oscar must go to Mr Curry here – you played the part of dude-in-distress perfectly, my friend."

AC glared back at Lex.

"Doctor Thomas, how many more treatments does fish boy here require?"

Thomas, who had been lurking behind the camera, now stepped forward.

"One more, Mr Luthor, to ensure the trigger signal is in place."

"That's very good. And so everything falls into place," said Lex, squatting down in front of AC. "I know you'd rather die than see your boss fall into my hands, but I don't think he's going to see it that way, do you? He'll give himself up – and that's just the beginning."

AC could only stare back. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked into the eyes of his captor, and realised that he was right.

Luthor was winning.

* * *

Two updates for you this week, partly to make up for the slowness of updates in the last month or so, and partly because I'm really starting to get into this story now. Next update should be at the end of next week, all being well.

Thanks for taking the time to read, and of course a special thanks as ever to those who review. It's so good to get feedback, you can't imagine (unless you're a fanfic writer yourself), so if you do have time to let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Decision

**Chapter Six: A Decision**

Oliver stood on the balcony of his penthouse and stared out across the rooftops of Metropolis. The sun was just beginning to set, and the shadows cast by the high rise buildings of the city's commercial heart appeared to be lengthening by the minute. Oliver's eyes, however, were focused elsewhere – on the beautiful shades of orange, red and yellow that were forming in the sky, and which promised to make this a sunset to remember.

Fifty minutes had passed since Lex's proposal had sent shockwaves through the remaining members of the Justice League. First there had been a stunned silence, and then expressions of anger, bravado and defiance. In amongst it all Oliver had remained silent, a rock whose mere presence was enough to dominate all around him. No one asked him what he would do – there was no need to. Everyone knew that Oliver would accept Lex's proposal, for few understood better the responsibilities of leadership than the founder of the Justice League.

As he stared at the changing shapes and colours of the sunset he thought again of the images of AC, bound and gagged. The guy hadn't broken, but then Oliver knew that he never would. Ever since he'd known the young environmentalist with the incredible gifts of speed and strength he'd known that AC would never let the team down – never let him down. He thought of better times, of the missions they'd been on together, of the laughter they'd shared as they had gently mocked each other's obsession with the gym and their physiques. Good times, which made seeing him in the hands of Lex Luthor all the more painful. He knew what it was like to feel powerless, to endure the humiliation of captivity, and he was determined to save his friend – even if it meant that he had to sacrifice himself.

"Hey, it's a beautiful sunset."

Oliver turned his head to his side, to find that Chloe had joined him at the rail. She was staring out over the city, and Oliver found himself following her gaze back out across the rooftops towards the setting sun.

"When I bought this penthouse they told me about evenings like this, but this is the first time I've ever seen it."

For what seemed like an eternity the two then said nothing, but simply looked out, each lost in their own thoughts. Both knew that things had to be said, but neither knew how to say them, and so for a while they were content to simply share each other's company.

Eventually it was Oliver who broke the silence.

"You know I've got to….."

"I know", replied Chloe, cutting him off before he could say the words that she did not want to hear. She turned to look at him, and for the first time he was able to see the anxiety and fear that were etched into her features.

"You'll find a way out of this. You have to." It was half assertion, half plea, and her voice cracked with the tension of the moment.

"Of course I will – have I ever let you down?" His voice was calm and assured, but it lacked some of the spark and fire that in happier times had accompanied any assertion of Queen invulnerability.

"Because I couldn't bear to think of you… not after last time….I just couldn't."

Oliver could see the tears welling up Chloe's eyes, and his heart suddenly felt fit to burst. To see this beautiful woman who had risked all for him once again in torment because of the life he led was almost too much.

"Come here."

He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close to his body. With his free hand he cupped the back of her head and pulled it to his chest, feeling her gentle sobs as he kissed her sweet smelling hair.

After a few moments she lifted her head from his chest, and stared up into his eyes, her own misted with tears.

"Promise me you'll be okay. Promise."

He smiled reassuringly down at her.

"I promise, Watchtower."

And with that he pulled her close once more, and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was powerful, intoxicating, and for a moment all the fears that swirled in Chloe's mind seemed to disappear as she responding instinctively to the press of Oliver's body. They were soon wrapped in each other's arms, hungry to taste each other, to feel each other, to lose themselves in each other. Chloe had never kissed a man like it before – she surrendered herself to him, and allowed him to take her in a way that gave her a pleasure beyond imagination.

"I love you, Chloe Sullivan," he said in a breathless whisper, as at last he started to release her from his embrace. "Don't ever forget that."

"Oliver, it's time."

The two of them turned towards Clark's voice. He stood in the doorway, his face calm and reassuring.

"Lex is signalling."

Oliver looked back towards Chloe. He said nothing, but instead tenderly brushed a last remaining tear from her cheek.

"I need you to be strong - can you do that?"

"I'll try."

With that he gently kissed her on the forehead, before turning and returning to the penthouse.

Viktor and Bart stood by the computer expectantly. The distress signal that had heralded Lex's intrusion into their world was once again to be heard, indicating that the moment had come – it was time to give Lex his answer.

Oliver sat in front off the computer and, his heart beating in his chest, he opened the channel.

"_I'm glad you're on time, Green Arrow. We wouldn't want any misunderstandings." _Lex's voice again violated the room, his words suffused with mockery and contempt. He was in control, and he knew it.

"_So what's your answer? Do I dust off that cell I've been preparing for you, or do I send fish boy to Davy Jones__' Locker?"_

"I agree to your terms, Luthor."

"_So there is honour among terrorists, after all. You have four hours to say your goodbyes – then __be at the Vernon freight depot at one a.m. There you will surrender yourself to my associates. Is that clear?"_

"What about AC?"

"_He'll be released, just__ as soon as I've got you safe and secure in your new home."_

"I want guarantees, Luthor."

"_You're__ in no position to make demands. Come alone and unarmed, or your friend dies."_

The communication link went dead.

For a moment there was again silence in the room, as each one of them digested this latest development to the unfolding drama. It was Bart who spoke first.

"Four hours to come up with a plan to save AC and whip Luthor's ass – man, will Lex ever give us a_ real_ challenge?"

* * *

A short chapter, setting the scene for the big chapters to come. Some twists and turns ahead, with lots of action and angst – I hope to get the next chapter out some time in the next week, so keep looking out for it. Thanks for reading – and a particular thanks to those who take the time to review.


	7. Chapter 7: A Plan Unfolds

**Chapter Seven: A Plan Unfolds**

Little served to disturb the silence of the Vernon Freight Depot as Akunin stood expectantly, awaiting her prey. By day the large concreted area was normally busy with trucks coming and going, and to her left and right were stacked countless metal containers, undoubtedly awaiting a pick up at some time in the next few days. Now they simply cast long shadows in the moonlight, which glinted in the puddles left by a recent rain shower. Security lights mounted high above the compound provided a harsh light to complement the soft tones provided by the moon, but even they were not equal to the task of illuminating the darker corners of the depot and the numerous narrow pathways which divided the steel containers. It was in these pathways that Akunin had deployed her security team, men who were fully armed and ready for any tricks their prospective prisoner and his friends might try. She did not expect the Green Arrow to give himself up without a fight – indeed, she would be disappointed if he did so.

Akunin looked at her watch.

12:58.

She took a couple of steps forward, looking ahead of her towards the main entrance to the depot with its gate wide open as if to welcome the expected arrival. Her face was impassive, but inside she felt her heart quicken as the moment of confrontation came ever closer. She knew everything about the Green Arrow – about his feud with Lex, his attacks on the 33.1 facilities, his air of invincibility – but she had never yet come face to face with LuthorCorp's most wanted terrorist. She had seen the photographs, of course, the grainy security camera images of the hooded man penetrating facility after facility with an ease and an arrogance that made a mockery of the tens of thousands Luthor spent on the most advanced security systems. He was an enigma, a mystery, a man living out a comic book fantasy in the real world, and it was this that fascinated her. To capture him, to unmask him and break him, slowly, painfully, was a prospect that thrilled her. Lex had promised her that she would be given special responsibility for overseeing the "care" of his new prisoner, and she could hardly wait to begin.

Suddenly the sound of an engine disturbed the still night air. As Akunin listened she could hear it getting closer and closer, until eventually she recognised the sound of a performance motorbike. She glanced to her left and right, nodding to the two LuthorCorp security men who flanked her to ready themselves. They brought their automatic rifles to their shoulders and took aim at the open entrance, ready for whatever might emerge from the darkness.

Within seconds the motorbike swept around the corner of the entrance and into the compound, sending a shower of gravel into the air as it swerved to a halt some feet away from where Akunin stood. Sitting astride the machine was the unmistakeable figure of the Green Arrow, his hood and shades as ever concealing his true identity. For a few seconds no one moved, Akunin's steely gaze met by the unflinching stare of her prospective prisoner, hidden behind the inky blackness of his sunglasses.

"Put your hands on your head and walk forward," ordered Akunin. Her voice was calm, but inside the adrenalin was coursing through her body. As she watched the Green Arrow silently obeyed, dismounting the motorcycle and slowly placing his hands on his head. He began to walk forward, his large boots crunching the gravel as he moved towards the woman whose mastery of the situation seemed absolute.

"Stop," ordered Akunin, when the Green Arrow was about eight feet from where she stood. "Now kneel, keeping your hands on your head."

Slowly the silent figure complied. At last Akunin allowed herself to relax slightly – perhaps Lex's back-up plan would not be needed after all, perhaps he really was going to surrender himself without a fight. Disappointing, perhaps, that she would not have chance to take on the supposedly invincible Green Arrow, but the core objective was what mattered most, and that was just moments away from completion.

"Secure him."

The guards who flanked her now moved forward quickly, taking up positions to either side of their prospective captive. One kept his rifle trained intently on the Green Arrow's head, his body tense and ready for any sudden movements on the part of their prisoner. The other started to pat him down for concealed weapons, checking the holsters which normally carried the Arrow's array of weaponry but which now seemed empty.

Suddenly a strange sound cut through the air, unlike anything Akunin had heard before. It seemed to originate from behind her, but before she could turn to look her attention was captured by the two guards who stood next to the kneeling figure of the Green Arrow. They seemed to freeze for a moment, before half turning towards Akunin and slumping to the ground. Akunin struggled to grasp what was going on, until she saw the arrows protruding from the unconscious figures of her men.

A trick!

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to have to pass on Lex's offer of hospitality."

The voice was strong and clear, yet somehow distorted. Akunin swung round, and for an instant she saw nothing. Then her eyes were drawn upwards, and her fears were confirmed. There, atop one of the containers and silhouetted against the moonlight, stood the tall figure of the Green Arrow, a crossbow in his hands and aimed directly at her heart.

Instinctively Akunin reached for her pistol, hoping that it was not too late to rescue the situation.

"Don't try it – that suit looks expensive, and I'd hate to have to put a hole in it." The voice was authoritative, used to being obeyed. Akunin paused, her lips curling into a half smile. She had been outmanoeuvred – for now.

"Now place your hands on your head, and kneel."

Akunin did as she was told, never once taking her eyes off the figure who towered above her some fifteen feet or so away.

Confident that the woman presented no immediate threat to him, Oliver jumped from the top of the container to the ground, landing with the practised precision of a highly trained athlete. He then walked towards Akunin, only once taking his eyes from the woman to note Clark, still disguised as the Green Arrow, tying up the unconscious security guards. He smiled inwardly as he thought back to the last time he and Clark had played this game – it had worked on Lois then, and it had sure worked on Lex's team now.

"Where's Aquaman?" demanded Oliver, staring down at Akunin. She did not reply, but simply stared straight in front of her.

Oliver's earpiece crackled in his ear.

"_Perimeter secured."_ Victor's voice came through loud and clear.

"Message received. Impulse, what is your status?"

"_Everything's under control, big man. Lex's guys are no match for the Impulse!"_

Oliver was about to reply when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked down, to find a small knife embedded in his flesh. Before he had time to react a massive blow to his gut sent him flying through the air, eventually landing heavily on his back. Cursing his stupidity for letting his guard slip, he immediately leapt to his feet, to find Akunin advancing on him rapidly. His bow was out of reach, having been thrown several feet away under the impact of Akunin's initial assault. He barely had time to adopt a defensive stance before she aimed another high kick, this time in the direction of his head. Instinctively he moved to avoid the blow, before raising his arms to parry the numerous punches and jabs which Akunin aimed in his direction. The woman seemed to have the reflexes of a cat, and the speed and agility of someone well versed in the techniques of martial arts. For some seconds it was all Oliver could do to match her, blocking her attacks and seeking to avoid her potentially disabling blows. Eventually, however, he started to go on the attack, bringing to bear his own training to force the woman on to the defensive. He soon had the upper hand, but she refused to yield, fighting on with an intensity and a speed of movement that Oliver had rarely encountered before. At last a well aimed kick to the woman's stomach sent her flying to the ground, and in an instant he was on her, flipping her onto her stomach and forcing her hands behind her back.

The fight had lasted under a minute, but both Akunin and Oliver were breathing hard as he pulled some cord from his utility belt and started to bind her hands. Akunin winced as he tied the bonds tightly, but a half smile danced across her lips. The adrenalin rush provided by the fight was still coursing through her veins – she may have been bested by the Green Arrow, but she had learnt much from their intense encounter. He was a worthy adversary, indeed everything she had hoped for. Next time it would be different – next time it would be she who would emerge victorious.

"Thanks for the help, guys," said Oliver, as he pulled Akunin to her feet by her collar.

"You seemed to have everything under control," said Clark, the hint of a smile on his lips. Oliver shot him a look – Clark could always be relied upon to keep the Green Arrow's feet firmly on the ground.

"Hey man, she was kicking your ass. Guess the big man must be getting old." Oliver turned, to find Bart and Victor standing a few feet away. They had clearly seen everything, and the teenager had a broad grin on his face – he was clearly enjoying the opportunity to have a gentle joke his leader's expense.

Oliver looked down at the wound in his shoulder. The knife had not penetrated very far, but the cut still stung badly. Not that there was any time to worry about it now – they were very far from completing their mission.

He bent down and picked up his crossbow, examining it for any damage. He then took an arrow from behind his back and placed it in position, before turning towards Akunin and placing the tip of the arrow directly against her chest.

"I've asked you once, now I'm asking you again. Where is my friend?"

Akunin did not reply, but simply stared at him. She was aware of his finger on the trigger of the bow, but if she felt any fear as a result of being inches away from death, she wasn't showing it.

Oliver pressed the arrow firmly against Akunin's chest.

"Don't think I won't kill you, because I will. I'll do whatever it takes to save a member of my team, do you understand? Whatever it takes." Oliver's voice was quiet, but there was an absolute determination in his words that Akunin could not fail to recognise. She knew that the Green Arrow did not kill, but now, at this time, with the life of his friend at stake, she believed that he would.

There was silence for a moment, until eventually Akunin spoke.

"He is being held at the Wallis Facility."

"And where is that?"

"A hundred miles to the north of Metropolis, but you'll never make it inside – the security systems are second to none. You may have won here, Green Arrow, but you have condemned your friend Aquaman to death."

"I don't think so – not for as long as I've got you. Impulse, get her cell phone."

Bart reached down to Akunin's belt, where her cell phone could be seen nestling in a pouch.

"Now this is what you are going to do. You are going to phone Lex, and tell him that your mission has gone according to plan, and that you are returning with the Green Arrow. Understand?"

Akunin said nothing as Bart found Lex's contact details on her cell and dialled the number. He held the phone up to Akunin's ear and as it started to ring Oliver pressed the arrow deeper into Akunin's chest, so that it felt as if it had almost broken through the flesh.

"No tricks," he said simply.

"_Rachel, I've been waiting for your call. I hope you have good news for me." _Lex's voice was audible to all those who stood in the depot yard.

"The mission was a success, Mr Luthor. I'm returning with the prisoner now."

"_Excellent. I hope our green friend didn't cause you any problems."_

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"_Good. I shall expect you at Wallis in a couple of hours, and remember – he is not to be unmasked before I have seen him, is that understood?"_

"Understood."

The line went dead.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" said Oliver, glancing across to the corner of the depot yard where a black van was parked. "Is that your transport?"

"Yes"

"Then I think it's time we all took a trip to the Wallis facility, don't you? Cyborg, take her and secure her in the back of the van. Then you and Impulse need to get into those LexCorp uniforms."

Victor took hold of Akunin by the arm, and guided her over to the LexCorp van. Bart gathered up the security uniforms that lay nearby and followed him, smiling at the thought of the two guards who now lay bound and gagged and in only their underwear somewhere out amongst the containers.

Oliver turned to Clark, who had pulled back his hood now that Akunin was unable to see the true identity of the fake Green Arrow.

"Clark, you know I need you to act as back-up for the next stage of this operation. If Lex were to identify you…"

"I know," interrupted Clark. "But if you need me, just call."

Oliver nodded to his friend, before jogging towards the van. Half way across the compound he turned his head, looking back in Clark's direction.

"Hey, forgot to say earlier, but you look good in the suit," he shouted, now jogging backwards so that he could address his friend. "Not as good as me, but still good."

Clark grinned as he watched Oliver go to the rear of the van, before he disappeared inside. There was the sound of the doors closing, and then the engine started. The van began to move, making a wide arc across the open yard before heading towards the open gates. As it passed Clark he could see Victor at the wheel, now dressed as a LexCorp security guard. Clark raised his hand and shouted "good luck!" as the van sped by, before it made its way out of the compound and out into the night.

Inside the van Oliver sat on one of the two benches that stretched down each side of the vehicle's hold. There were no windows in the compartment, save the two blacked out squares in the main rear doors, but a powerful overhead light illuminated the space. Opposite sat Bart and Akunin, the later looking awkward with her hands tied firmly behind her back. As Oliver surveyed the space he spied some rope and duct tape lying on the floor, presumably the means by which the woman he now held prisoner had intended to deliver him to Lex.

Minutes passed. No one spoke; each was lost in his own thoughts, trying to prepare himself for the second, much more dangerous, stage of the rescue mission. So far everything had gone according to plan – in fact it had gone so well, Oliver felt vaguely uncomfortable. Lex had sent a remarkably small team to apprehend him – surely he must have expected some sort of attack? Was he really that naïve, after all that had happened, to expect the Green Arrow to simply give himself up without a fight? Or was this all part of some larger Luthor plan, as yet unseen? Were they in fact now driving into a trap?

"The Green Arrow is worried."

Akunin's voice cut across the sound of the van's engine, bringing the occupants back from the silence of their own thoughts. Oliver looked across at his captive, who sat upright as she perched on the edge of the bench. For an instant he was taken aback by what he saw; her face was motionless, save for a half smile of satisfaction, but it was her eyes that really caught his attention. They were dead eyes, cold eyes, but they were boring into him, unrelenting in their focus on his face. For a moment he met her stare, and it unsettled him – he knew that he was looking into the eyes of a killer.

"You're the one who should be worried, bitch. When Lex finds out you blew it he's going to bust your ass." Bart's voice was full of its normal confidence, but Akunin did not respond; instead she continued to stare fixedly at Oliver's hidden face.

"You know your friend wept when I broke him," continued Akunin, speaking calmly and as if Bart had not spoken, was not even there. Every word was directed at Oliver. "The tears of a boy who thought he could be a hero. You, I think, will be a greater challenge."

"In your dreams, lady!" said Bart.

"Lex has built a special cell for you, Green Arrow. Did you know that? He doesn't want to kill you – that would be too easy, too quick. No, he wants you broken – and I will be the one who does it. I will be the one who destroys you, the one who takes you apart, piece by piece."

"Shut up, bitch!" Bart's anger finally got the better of him, and he grabbed Akunin's hair and slammed her head against the side of the van. "Shut up, or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

Bart let go of Akunin's hair, pushing her head forward as he did so. To everyone's relief she at last fell silent, and within minutes everyone had slipped back into the private world of their own thoughts. The van drove on, but Oliver felt unsettled – and all the time he was aware of those eyes, staring at him, examining him, and never once losing their focus.

The journey seemed endless, with only the monotony of the sound of the van's engine to disturb the silence that had now descended. At last the van slowed, before drawing to a halt. Victor's face appeared over the back of the driver's seat.

"The GPS says we're a couple of miles from the Wallis Facility."

Oliver was relieved that at last the long and uncomfortable wait was over.

"Okay," he said, looking from Victor to Bart. "Let's do this."

* * *

Lots more Justice League action to come in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading, and to all those of you who take the time to review - I really do appreciate it massively!


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Accomplished

**Chapter Eight: Mission Accomplished**

"_Okay, let's do this."_

Bart got up from his seat and threw open the rear doors of the van. A rush of cool, clean night air swept into the previously confined space as the teenager jumped nimbly down onto the dusty ground that bordered the main road.

"Move it, bitch," he ordered Akunin, who continued to sit at the far end of the van. The woman did not move, clearly unwilling to give the young man the satisfaction of complying with his demand.

Oliver picked up the crossbow that lay next to him and levelled it at her chest, the tip of the weapon just a couple of inches from her body.

"Move," he said quietly.

Akunin paused for a moment, before shuffling along the bench and awkwardly jumping out of the back of the van. Bart grabbed her by the arm and guided her round to the passenger seat, untying her hands before opening the door and gesturing for her to get in. He slammed the door shut and returned to the rear of the van, quickly jumping up into the compartment and closing the doors once more.

As Akunin rubbed her wrists to relive the soreness caused by her prolonged captivity, she was aware of a presence behind her seat.

"Listen carefully, lady. You're going to get us through security and into this facility, and there are going to be no problems. Because if I sense for a moment that you are betraying us, I won't hesitate to put a crossbow bolt straight into your back, do you understand?" Oliver's voice was low, but carried with it an intensity that betrayed the fact that the moment of decision had arrived.

"I understand."

"Okay Cyborg, let's roll."

Victor started the engine, and calmly pulled out back onto the main road. No one spoke as they drove on, the lights of the Wallis facility soon looming into view. Within five minutes they were pulling up at the main gate. A guard stepped forward, gesturing for Akunin to wind down the window.

"Remember, no tricks," came a whispered voice from the rear of the van as she pressed a button to lower the window.

"Good evening, Miss Akunin. A successful trip?" The guard's voice sounded relaxed, giving no indication that he suspected anything was wrong.

"Very successful."

"I'll phone ahead and inform Mr Luthor you're here. I know he's been waiting for your arrival." The guard appeared about to step away, when he noticed Victor sitting across from Akunin in the driver's seat. "Hey, I thought Stellings was your driver?"

Everyone in the van tensed. Dressing Victor and Bart as LuthorCorp security men was central to the plan, but they were taking an immense risk – if people started to ask questions, they were in serious trouble.

Akunin could feel the pressure of Oliver's crossbow pressing through the seat, a reminder that she was just one pull of the trigger away from death.

"He was, but he called in sick. Smith here took his place."

The guard examined Victor closely, who continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hey buddy, I don't know you, do I?"

There was a pause – a long, sickening pause.

"Smith has just been transferred up to us from Metropolis. Now open the barrier – I don't think Mr Luthor is going to appreciate being kept waiting for this delivery." Akunin's voice did not flicker with any hint of tension – crouched behind her, Oliver could not fail but be impressed by the woman's ice-calm demeanour.

The guard stepped back, nodding to his partner to open the gates – the concerned look on his face as Victor drove forward made it clear that incurring the wrath of Miss Akunin was not something the men at this facility thought it wise to do.

They drove on for about a minute, carefully manicured lawns occasionally visible to either side of the road as they passed by the high electric lights which lined their way. Eventually they came to a second gate, this time unmanned. Victor brought the van to a halt next to a keypad adjacent to the entrance, and turned expectantly to Akunin.

"Seven-four-four-one-six-four-seven-two," she said, needing no prompting to provide the required code. Victor punched the numbers into the pad, and instantly the electronic gate gilded open.

Beyond was a large compound, ringed by modern buildings. A large number of lights mounted high above the ground illuminated the area as well as any stadium, and in an instant Victor realised they had reached their destination.

"Lex!" he whispered, looking straight ahead of him. There, at the far end of the compound, stood Luthor, flanked by two security guards.

"How many?" Oliver's voice sounded from the back of the van.

"Two guards, otherwise I don't see anyone."

"How many more can we expect?" This time Oliver's question was directed at Akunin, the pressure on her back from his crossbow increasing to make the point.

"Twenty."

"Okay, let's go."

Victor drove the van slowly through the gates, before pulling up in the middle of the compound.

"Cyborg, watch her – if she makes a move, you know what to do."

* * *

Lex felt his heartbeat quicken as he stood awaiting the appearance of his latest prize. The Green Arrow was no longer just a minor irritant to him – his capture was little short of an obsession, and now that he was just seconds away from unmasking his enemy he could feel beads of perspiration forming down the back of his neck as his body manifested the excitement that he now felt. He thought back to his most recent encounter with the vigilante, when the Green Arrow had knelt before him, humbled, vanquished. The power he had felt then had been overwhelming, and his mouth felt dry in expectation of feeling once more that sense of overwhelming victory. This time there would be no mistakes – there was no bounty hunter to please, no possibility of a last minute rescue by his band of meteor freaks. Indeed, with Curry as his prisoner the breaking of the Green Arrow would be even more enjoyable – to think of the leader of the Justice League forced to watch as one of his young team was slowly taken apart would be a pleasure to savour and remember for many years to come.

As Lex watched the van which had pulled up in the middle of the compound he heard the sound of doors opening. Then his heart leapt as at last his prize appeared, the tall figure of the Green Arrow emerging to one side of the van. Lex was transfixed by the appearance of his enemy, noting with satisfaction the fact that the hood and shades were still in place – he had made it clear to Akunin that only he was to unmask the vigilante, and she had not disobeyed his orders. The Green Arrow stumbled as he was shoved forward by the guard who had taken him from the van, the stumble made more obvious by the fact that the prisoner's hands appeared tied firmly behind his back. He quickly recovered, and began to walk confidently towards his captor – it was a swagger that Lex had seen before in his encounters with the Green Arrow, and it was a swagger that he would enjoy beating out of him.

After a few seconds the Arrow stood before Lex, meeting his gaze with a confidence that bordered on defiance. For a fleeting moment Lex felt irritation, uncertainty – he wanted subservience, obedience, but this was the arrogance of a man at the height of his powers, not a prisoner who faced captivity and oblivion.

"Where's Aquaman?" The Green Arrow's voice, so familiar to Lex, sounded assured, confident.

"Alive – for now," responded Lex, the calmness of his voice giving no hint of the adrenalin that was surging through his body.

"Release him, Luthor – that was the deal."

Lex smiled, incredulous at the bravado of his enemy. "Look around you, Green Arrow – I hardly think you're in a position to make demands. I'm in control here, so if you want to see your friend….. get down on your knees and beg."

For a moment there was silence, each man eying the other.

"I said, get down on your knees and beg." Lex repeated his command, never once taking his eyes from the black shades which stared back at him. He was determined to have the man at his feet, to feel once again the intoxication of absolute victory.

"I don't think so, Luthor."

Suddenly all was movement. There was a rush of air, and as Lex watched the Green Arrow's hands appeared from behind his back. He barely had time to register this before he was aware of a hammer blow to his gut. He flew backwards, confusion mixed with pain. As he hit the ground he caught sight of the Green Arrow's boot above him, the source of the agony that now forced him to double up on the hard concrete. Breathlessly he looked up, to see the Green Arrow turning and catching a crossbow thrown to him by the guard who had escorted him from the van.

Bart Allen!

Only now did Lex look at the face of the man in the uniform, and instantly he saw what was happening. He looked to his guards, but they simply stood motionless, staring at their hands. What were they doing? Why didn't they shoot? And then a second realisation – they couldn't shoot. They were staring at their hands because they could not understand where the guns they had held just a split second before had disappeared to. The rush of air a few moments before….. A look at Bart confirmed what Lex already knew, as the teenager levelled the guns of his men in their direction.

A shadow fell over Lex. He looked up, to find the figure of the Green Arrow towering over him and pointing the crossbow straight at his heart.

"I won't ask again, Luthor – where's Aquaman."

Lex did not reply, but simply glared up at his masked captor. Rage seethed within him – rage that he had been outwitted once again, rage that he was now at the mercy of the Green Arrow, rage that once again he was to be denied his ultimate prize. His eyes sparkled with hate for the leather clad man who now held his life in his hands, a hate that once again would have to wait to be sated.

Both men stared at each other, aware of the shouts and movement coming from the buildings that stood around the compound. It was clear that Lex's men were flooding the area, aiming their guns at the small group on whom all eyes were trained.

Oliver did not take his eyes from Lex, but pressed the tip of the bolt which lay in his crossbow against Lex's chest.

"Up," he commanded.

Lex did as he was told, Oliver all the while keeping the bolt pressed firmly against Lex's heart.

"Now tell your men to throw down their weapons."

Lex said nothing.

"Do it!"

"Throw down you guns," commanded Lex.

There was the sound of metal hitting the ground as first a few, and then all of Lex's men complied.

"Impulse, secure the weapons," ordered Oliver, not taking his eyes from Lex.

There was a rush of air, and for a split second Bart appeared to disappear from behind Oliver's back. Then he reappeared, this time his arms bearing a dozen or so weapons retrieved from Lex's men.

"Weapons secure, Green Arrow. I got your back."

"Now order your men to bring out AC," commanded Oliver.

Again there was a pause, Lex conscious of the press of the crossbow bolt against his chest as his eyes searched the blackness of the Green Arrow's shades for some sign of the man behind the glasses.

Finally he bowed to the inevitable. "Bring out Curry," he ordered.

Three of Lex's men looked at each other, and then re-entered the building from which they had emerged a few moments earlier. There was silence as everyone waited for their return, the two men at the center of the drama not once taking their eyes from each other.

Eventually there was movement, and Oliver saw the three men reappear, this time holding the lifeless form of AC. Oliver's face hardened – even at a distance, he could see that his friend was unconscious, his skin blistered from prolonged water deprivation and bruised from the sustained beatings he had received.

"Tell them to take him to the van – and no tricks Luthor, or you won't live to see another sunrise."

Lex did as was told, and the men began to drag AC's body across the compound. As they passed Oliver the full extent of his injuries became apparent – cuts and bruises disfigured his body, and his blond hair was matted with dried blood.

"Such a shame about your boy – I guess he isn't going to be making out with those surf babes down on the beach any time soon." Lex's tone was cool, mocking– calculated to provoke a response from the man who stood before him.

Oliver's gut turned over when he saw the desperate plight of his friend. His own experience at the hands of his kidnappers was still fresh in his mind, and the rawness of that memory made his awareness of what his friend must have endured all the more real. But he also felt guilt – guilt that he had not found AC sooner, guilt that he had persuaded the young man to place himself in danger in the first place. The callousness of Lex's words turned the pain of seeing AC the victim of vicious torture into a rage against the man responsible, the man who now stood in front of him. It was too much – and Oliver snapped. He suddenly withdrew the crossbow from Lex's chest and brought the butt of the weapon down on side of Lex's face. The force of the blow sent Lex crashing to his knees, his hands instinctively reaching up to where the bow had made contact with his head. He was aware of a trickle of blood running through his fingers, before once again he felt the press of the crossbow bolt, this time bearing down on his forehead.

"Shut your mouth, Luthor!" said Oliver, his voice suffused with the anger and rage that had caused him to attack Lex seconds before. "Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of what you do? How many lives are you going to ruin? I should end this now."

The bolt pressed deeper into Lex's flesh, penetrating the skin and causing a thin line of blood to begin to run down Lex's forehead. Oliver's hatred was palpable, but despite the danger he was in, Lex felt strangely empowered. He had rattled the Green Arrow, got under the skin of the man who famously always kept his cool, and he had no intention of easing up now.

"And why don't you? Why don't you end it now? Just one pull on the trigger and you could kill me – and this would all be over. But you can't, can you? The mighty Green Arrow hasn't got the guts to look me in the eye and pull the trigger. And that's why I'm going to win, leather boy. That's why I'm going to destroy you and your little band of meteor freaks. Because however many times you win, I'll just keep coming back, more determined than ever to finish you. And I've only got to win once, Green Arrow, and it will all be over – this can only end one way, and you know it."

Lex's words cut deep into Oliver's mind. It was as if all the doubts, all the uncertainties about his chosen path and his vendetta against Lex had been distilled into that one short speech. And the fact that it was Lex who had reached into his soul and bared his greatest insecurities only added to his feelings of confusion and frustration. For a moment he did not reply, his brow creased with anger as he continued to press the bolt against his enemy's flesh.

"Get up," he eventually commanded.

Lex did as he was told, Oliver removing the crossbow as he did so but continuing to keep him covered. Lex gave a twisted half smile as he got to his feet – the Green Arrow might be in control, but the fact that he had not replied to his words made it clear that he had got to the man in a way he had never done before.

"Now move over to the van."

Lex began to walk slowly over to the van, conscious of the Green Arrow just a couple of steps behind. He was aware of his men watching the situation, waiting for an opportunity to strike, but having been disarmed there was little they could do. As he arrived at the van he passed Akunin, standing a few feet from the passenger door. She had been forced from the van by Victor when AC had appeared, and now stood expressionless as her boss was led towards the rear of the vehicle.

"Stop," ordered Oliver as Lex arrived at the back of the van. "You're coming with us, Lex, just to make sure your men don't get any ideas about trying to stop us. Now get in."

Oliver pushed Lex forward, so that he fell against the side of the van. He then clambered aboard, before being pushed down onto one of the benches by Oliver as he too got into the van, slamming the doors shut behind them.

"Go!" shouted Oliver. There was the sound of the engine starting, and then everyone in the van swayed suddenly as Victor pulled away at high speed.

"How is he?" asked Oliver, looking across at Bart who had his arm around AC's shoulders. The young man was starting to come round, his head glistening with rivulets of water as a result of the bottle the contents of which Bart had poured over him a few moments before.

"He's bad, man."

There was silence as the van sped on into the night. Lex eyed his captor, who sat beside him on the bench.

"So what next, Green Arrow?" said Lex eventually. "A crossbow bolt through the back of my head in the middle of nowhere? We've already established that's not going to happen, so what are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Luthor," replied Oliver. "Now just sit back – enjoy the ride." The old confidence had returned to his voice, and at last the reality of his situation caught up with Lex. He was alone, in the hands of a man who was committed to bringing him down.

A sense of fear started to form in his mind. What did the Green Arrow have in store for him?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys - hope you're enjoying it. Thanks especially to my reviewers - you really do help to keep me going and I appreciate your feedback immensely. I know we haven't seen Chloe for a couple of chapters, but I think fans of Chlollie will be happy with the next chapter. And there's a crucial twist to come as well...


	9. Chapter 9: A Pyrrhic Victory

**Chapter Nine: A Pyrrhic Victory**

Relief.

For the first time since his abduction by Brown a fortnight earlier, Oliver felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. As he stood in the shower, eyes closed and head tilted backwards so that he could feel the full force of the hot water impacting on his face, he at last felt at ease with himself. As the steam swirled around him and the water flowed down his tall frame it was as if all the cares and anxieties that he had endured were draining away with the lather that floated around his feet. He had survived captivity, he had rescued his friend, he had kept the Justice League together – he had been tested, and he had not been found wanting. And most of all he had found Chloe, and that alone somehow made all the suffering seem unimportant. They were together now, and nothing was ever going to tear them apart – not Lex, not 33.1, not anything. Was this love? He supposed it must be. It was so difficult to describe, but the joy he felt when he was with her was quite unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and something he could not imagine living without.

How long had he been standing there? He'd lost all sense of time as the water massaged away his cares and brought into sharper perspective the hopes that he had for the future, the future he would share with Chloe. He'd only managed to snatch an hour or so of sleep, as when they had made it back to the penthouse no one wanted to rest until they were convinced AC was going to be okay. The guy had amazing regenerative powers – a few pints of water and the discoloration and blisters that had disfigured his skin began to heal before their eyes. They had wanted to ask him questions, but knew that now was not the time, so when at last he had fallen asleep the others had felt able to at last relax. That had been at six thirty in the morning, and now, a little over an hour later, the city was wide awake, digesting the early morning news over juice and hot coffee. And what news they would have to pour over this morning, thought Oliver.

He turned off the shower and reached for a towel, casually drying himself before wrapping it around his waist. He then grabbed a second towel, rubbing it through his hair as he stepped from the bathroom into the large open space that stood at the heart of his penthouse. Bart, Victor, Chloe and Clark were already up, gathered around the television that was mounted on a wall in one corner of the room. The volume was high, and the sound of Metropolis's morning news show filled the space. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Oliver casually walked over to where his friends were sitting.

"Are they running it?" he asked.

Until this time no one had noticed Oliver's arrival, and all heads turned as he spoke.

"Man, are they running it!" exclaimed Bart. "It's the lead story, and even some of the national networks are going with it!"

"Couldn't find a shirt?" asked Chloe, a twinkle in her eye as she smiled at Oliver. He met her gaze, a broad grin appearing on his face as he appeared to slightly shrug his shoulders in mock innocence.

"Here we go! This it guys, this is it!" Bart's excitement drew everyone's attention back to the television, and the face of the anchorwoman who now sat in front of a picture of Lex.

"_And so to our lead story this morning, the abduction of leading Metropolis businessman Lex Luthor. Mr Luthor was snatched from one of his buildings north of Metropolis in the early hours, only to be found this morning bound, gagged and clothed only in his underwear in a side street next to Metropolis's central __police headquarters. In response to an anonymous tip-off one of our camera crews was first on the scene as Mr Luthor was found by local law enforcement officers"_

Bart whooped with delight as the scene switched to some footage of Lex chained naked to some railings, his eyes flashing with fury as he saw the camera filming his humiliation.

"_For more on this developing story we go live to LexCorp headquarters, and our reporter Tom Ellis. Tom, do we know any more about who might have been behind this attack on Mr Luthor?"_

"_We do, Ann. Sources close to Mr Luthor say that the abduction was carried out by the vigilante known variously as the Emerald Archer or the Green Arrow, a figure many of our viewers will be familiar with from press reports in recent months, although the authorities have yet to confirm this."_

"_And do we know why Mr Luthor was targeted?"_

"_We don't, Ann, although an intriguing note was taped to Mr Luthor's chest when he was found. It read "LEX LUTHOR: METROPOLIS'S MOST WANTED. Illegal experiments at the Wallis Facility. LuthorCorp is a criminal organisation."_

"_Astonishing accusations, Tom. Has there been any further comment from Mr Luthor himself about his ordeal?"_

"_Not as yet, Ann, but we are expecting a statement any minute now. In fact, yes, I think something is about to.."_

The camera panned away from the reporter to the main entrance to the LexCorp building. A figure could be seen emerging, flanked by two burly security men and a man holding a piece of paper. Then the picture lurched dramatically downwards as the cameraman struggled to retain his balance, the throng of waiting reporters surging forward around him. For a moment all was confusion, a mix of voices and blurred images, until at last the camera refocused, and Lex appeared, now fully clothed and apparently in complete control. The man with the paper held his hand up, attempting to call the press to order.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I want to make a short statement on behalf of Mr Luthor about the events of earlier this morning. I can confirm that Mr Luthor was abducted from one of his research facilities north of Metropolis at approximately three a.m. by the terrorist known as the Green Arrow and his gang. He was then subjected to a sustained and terrifying ordeal at the hands of these criminals, before being released. Mr Luthor is understandably deeply shaken by what he has suffered, and would appeal to anyone who has information about the identity or whereabouts of the Green Arrow or his associates to contact the authorities immediately. H__e has every confidence that the police will do all they can to bring these terrorists to justice."_

As the statement ended there was a sudden outburst of noise, as thirty or so journalists all tried to ask questions at the same time.

"_Mr Luthor is not taking questions at this time," _shouted the spokesman, vainly trying to contain the excitement.

"_No no, I'll take questions." _Lex's voice was authoritative, and had the effect of bringing the journalists to some sort of order.

"_Mr Luthor, have you any idea why you were targeted?"_

"_None at all. Unfortunately when we have terrorists in our midst none of us are safe."_

"_What about the note that was stuck to your chest? What do you say to the accusation that LexCorp is a criminal organisation?"_

"_Anyone who knows me and what I've done for this city will recognise that for what it is – pure fantasy."_

"_And what about the Wallis facility? Are you conducting illegal experiments there?"_

"_I'm surprised that you're giving air time to the delusional fantasies of a known terrorist. I'm more than happy to allow the press into the Wallis facility – then you'll see just how far from the truth these lies are."_

"_And what is LexCorp doing at the Wallis facility?"_

"_Research into brain disease."_

"_And 33.1?"_

"_I think that's enough questions, gentlemen. But let me say just one final thing. The Green Arrow and his gang are terrorists, and they have had it their way for far too long." _Lex now looked straight at the camera. _"I give you my word, the Green Arrow will be brought to justice for his crimes, one way or another. I will make this city safe once more." _

And with that Lex turned and walked back inside the LexCorp building.

"Man, those shots of Luthor buck naked were awesome! That is so going to be number one on YouTube." Bart's delight at Lex's humiliation seemed undiminished.

"Yeah, but that was a pretty slick performance. You've got to hand it to Lex – he sure can tell a convincing lie," said Victor, his words more considered. "And you can bet that when the press go to Wallis all trace of 33.1 will have disappeared."

"Maybe. But Lex is going to have to be more careful now – 33.1 is out there in the public domain, and with both us and the press breathing down his neck, life's going to get a lot harder for him from now on," said Oliver, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the last few hours. "We're not going to take Lex down overnight, but we've taken a major step forward, guys. And besides, you've got to admit, Lex's face when we ordered him to take his clothes off…."

Everyone grinned, although Oliver detected that Clark's smile carried less conviction than the others.

"What's up, Clark?"

"Lex isn't going to forget what you did to him, Oliver. He's really going to come after you now – are you ready for that?"

Oliver's face hardened a little. He thought of what Lex had said to him about where their struggle was leading, of the nagging sense at the back of his mind that they were about to enter a new and more dangerous phase in their struggle against 33.1.

"Whatever it takes, Clark. I am going to take Lex down – whatever the price."

There was silence for a moment, the mood darkening a little. It was Chloe who tried to lighten things by moving the conversation on.

"Oliver, have you had that cut seen to yet?"

Oliver looked down at his shoulder, where the incision made by Akunin's knife could still be seen.

"No, but it's nothing, I'll…"

"No buts. We're going to get that properly cleaned up." And with that she took him by the arm and escorted him across the penthouse towards his bedroom. Once inside she took care to close the door behind her.

"It's just a flesh wound, it will…." Oliver's words were cut short by Chloe's lips pressing against his, eager and forceful. He reciprocated, and for a few seconds they were locked together, each yielding to their need to be with the other.

"Wow," said Oliver when at last their lips parted. "If that's the welcome I get from Watchtower when I go on a mission, I'm going to have to suit up a lot more often in future."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I can arrange for that sort of welcome most days, whether the Green Arrow has been on a mission or not." Chloe grinned, her arms wrapped around Oliver's waist. "You know I've been thinking…."

"So have I" interrupted Oliver. "Now AC's safe, I want to go public."

"What, you want to hold a press conference and confess to the world you've got a fetish for green leather and compound bows?"

"No, I want to go public about us. I want us to be a proper couple."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it." Oliver gently ran his hand through Chloe's hair. "I want the world to know that Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan are together."

Chloe's heart soared. She felt as though she was living a dream, that it was impossible for things to be any more perfect. She pulled Oliver towards her, feeling the warmth of his body and breathing in the musk of his freshly showered body as she lay her head on his broad chest.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Oliver, placing a protective hand on her head.

"What do you think I'm going to say to my own personal hero?" she replied. "But there's one condition."

"What's that?"

"You don't shower alone in future."

* * *

Lex sat behind his desk in his office at LexCorp, a half smile forming on his lips. The events of the last twelve hours had not gone entirely according to plan, but the outcome of the little drama that had been played out at Wallis was more than satisfactory. He hadn't expected it to be easy – indeed, if he had succeeded in capturing the Green Arrow it would almost have been disappointing. It would have denied him the opportunity to put into action his real plan to apprehend his enemy, a plan that Lex felt was little short of a masterpiece of deception and betrayal. An enemy such as the Green Arrow deserved to be the victim of something special, something unique, and Lex was certain that what he had planned would satisfy his desire to destroy the young hero in a way that would live long in the memory.

He leaned across to his desk and picked up the arrow that Brown had given him, a sign that he was in earnest when he claimed to be able to deliver the vigilante. He held it between his fingers for a moment, thinking back to the time that the Green Arrow had held him at the point of a crossbow bolt across that very same desk. One of many humiliations he had suffered at the hands of his mysterious foe, humiliations that the man must pay for. He frowned as he thought of himself chained to those railings in the heart of Metropolis, a cameraman's lens thrust in his face to capture his indignity. How the man in leather must have laughed to have seen those pictures on the early morning news, believing that once again he had succeeded in bringing the House of Luthor to its knees. Well he could laugh as much as he wanted, because laughter would make him careless, complacent – and that was when he, Lex Luthor, would strike, when he would have the last laugh at the expense of the mighty Green Arrow.

The door opened, and Akunin entered. As ever she was immaculately attired, carrying herself with poise and an elegance that hid the true nature of her work as Lex's enforcer.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Luthor?"

"Yes Rachel. I've not had an opportunity to ask you about your time with our friend the Green Arrow. How did you find him?"

"Impressive, Mr Luthor. Undoubtedly strong physically, but emotionally I sensed some weakness. I look forward to exploring that more extensively when we have longer together."

Lex smiled – Akunin had a way with language that he appreciated. Her euphemisms sounded on one level so innocent and mundane – only if you knew the reality of what this woman was capable of did the full meaning of what she had to say come into true and sharp relief.

"You'll be glad to hear that that time should not be too far in the future."

"Oh?"

"Dr Thomas tells me that Curry will be activated in seven days."

"As soon as that? How will we know exactly when to initiate the next phase?"

"That's the beauty of it, Rachel – we need to do nothing. When he's ready Curry will contact us, and then we'll be ready to go."

Lex leaned back in his chair, still holding the arrow between his fingers. Soon he would have more than this as a trophy – soon he would have the man himself. He thought of the Green Arrow, sitting somewhere in the city, believing himself invulnerable, unassailable. _Enjoy it_, thought Lex. _Because the man you saved, the man you have taken in and are probably even now nursing back to health, has got a little surprise in store for you. Curry's going to betray you, Green Arrow – and the best thing is, he doesn't even know it himself yet._

* * *

Well, you didn't think things were going to be that simple, did you? Hope you like the twist - lots more drama and action to come, plus a good dose of Chlollie. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those of you who review - I love to hear what you think, and every review always serves to inspire me to get on with writing the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: A Dangerous Realization

**Chapter Ten****: A Dangerous Realization**

It all seemed so unreal.

A couple of weeks ago her life had seemed so predictable, or as predictable as life ever could be with Clark Kent as your closest friend. Now everything had turned upside down, and she had rarely felt so excited, so alive. And it was all down to the man who now sat next to her at the wheel of the car, his face focused on the road ahead as he drove them towards their first public engagement as a couple. The cares of recent days seemed at last to have fallen away, and his handsome features once again glowed with the easy charm that never failed to melt hearts. It was no wonder that his every public appearance merited a photo in the gossip columns of every newspaper from here to Star City, and that his name was always followed by that phrase, "America's most eligible billionaire."

So how could it be that she, Chloe Sullivan, simple reporter on the Daily Planet, was now about to take to the stage as the new love in Oliver Queen's life? It all seemed so surreal Chloe couldn't stop thinking that she would wake up at any moment, and find that the events of the last fortnight had all been a dream. Not that in a way this wasn't a dream, of course – a fantasy come true. How would she write it up were she editing the society pages of the "Planet"? _Local girl wins heart of Playboy Billionaire_? Yeah, that would make a good headline. And then there would be the story, a story of love conquering all, and a photo of the two of them in each others' arms, smiling broadly. A good news story, the sort of story that made people feel good over their coffee and toast of a morning. Of course she'd have to leave a few details out of the finished piece – the green leather, the crime fighting, the superpowered friends, they all might strain credibility for your average reader just a little bit. She smiled ruefully to herself as she reflected on the journey she had embarked upon with the man who sat by her side. Things were never going to be simple with a guy whose alter ego was a mysterious vigilante who fought some of the most powerful criminals in the country, but would she have it any other way? The Green Arrow was part of Oliver, and she didn't want to change that. His life was dangerous, certainly, but she would have to accept that. What mattered was that he felt he was fulfilling his mission, and that she was there to share it with him, support him, and love him.

"What are you thinking?" asked Oliver, glancing across at Chloe and seeing the funny little smile that had formed on her lips.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just trying to remember the last time I wore a dress like this." Chloe looked down at her ball gown, fit for any princess. What was that about a fantasy come true?

"Don't you like it? Is it the color? I…"

"I love it, Ollie. What's not to love? You've made me feel like a princess." Chloe reached across and placed a hand on Oliver's thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, not while I'm driving, okay?" replied Oliver, smiling broadly. "I know that I'm irresistible in a tux, but try to control yourself."

"Oliver Queen, has anyone ever accused you of being too modest?"

"We all have our flaws, Chloe. Mine is that I know I'm flawless."

Chloe elbowed Oliver in the ribs, smiling as she did so. Oliver's self-confidence was notorious, but he wore it lightly – you always felt that behind every apparently arrogant comment there was a knowing humor, a willingness not to take himself too seriously.

"How many people are going to be at this event?" she asked, changing the subject.

"About three hundred. Why – are you nervous?"

"A little." Chloe _was_ nervous. This was to be the first time that she and Oliver were to appear in public together as a couple. And this wasn't just any event – it was a major charity fundraiser, an event that would attract the elite of Metropolis society. The press would be there, and it was funny to think that in tomorrow's papers she would be the story, Oliver Queen's latest partner.

"Don't be – you'll be fine."

"I hope so, I just don't want to let you down."

"There is no way on the planet that you could ever let me down, you know that."

"But it is such a major event, I'm just worried…."

"Look, I want the world to know that we are together, so what better event to go to than this? I'm going to show you off, Chloe Sullivan – I want everyone to know that Oliver Queen is the luckiest man alive."

He smiled reassuringly at her. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself. After all, so far everything had gone smoothly. The guys had taken the news of their relationship well enough. Victor had guessed already, of course – there wasn't much that escaped that man. Bart responded as you might expect – all wisecracks, but you could tell he was thrilled for them. Even AC had seemed happy, despite the obvious pain he was in. It had been nearly a week since they had rescued him from Lex, and whilst the physical injuries were healing well, the young man was still suffering the after-effects of his imprisonment. He was having trouble sleeping, and was experiencing crippling headaches. He'd been checked out, and Oliver's doctors could find no obvious cause of his affliction – they prescribed time and rest as the best remedy.

"We're here."

Chloe's pulse quickened as she saw the throng of reporters and photographers waiting at the entrance to the hotel where the ball was being held. It reminded her of one of those awards shows she'd watched on TV as a kid, and sure enough there was even a red carpet rolled out to greet the guests on their arrival. Oliver brought the car to a halt opposite the main entrance, and then glanced across at Chloe.

"You're going to wow them, okay? Stay close to me, and keep smiling – these guys love a shot of a happy couple." He leaned across and gently kissed her on the cheek, before opening the door and jumping out. Chloe had only a moment or two to gather her strength before Oliver had arrived at her side of the car, opening the door and offering his hand to help her from the vehicle. She took it cautiously, stepping from the vehicle with great care so as not to slip; the last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face in front of the city's media.

She was aware of Oliver throwing his keys to the valet, before suddenly she was blinded by a wave of camera flashes and shouts for attention. The paparazzi were out in force, and Oliver was well known to them; seeing that he had a new girl on his arm, they were eager to get their shot. Oliver held on to her arm reassuringly, as he turned first this way, and then that; he knew how to give the photographers what they wanted, and his easy smile and relaxed manner clearly made him one of their favourites. Having offered them a variety of shots and exchanged a few wisecracks with some of the guys who he clearly recognised, he guided Chloe inside.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he said.

"Everything I've ever said about petulant celebrities and the paparazzi – I take it back," she replied, visibly relaxing as they walked through the lobby towards the main ballroom. Inside they found a mass of people, the buzz of noise from countless conversations mixing with the music from the live band to make a surprisingly powerful sound.

"Let's get a drink," said Oliver, guiding Chloe in the direction of a waiter bearing a silver tray of champagne glasses. As they made their way over Oliver exchanged words with a number of the guests, again his experience at such functions showing through as he expertly weaved his way through the throng. At last they reached their target, and Oliver offered Chloe a glass before taking one himself.

"Oliver Queen – and I thought that this was going to be an event with an exclusive guest list. I guess I was misinformed."

Oliver and Chloe turned at the sound of a familiar voice, to come face to face with Lex Luthor.

"Lex! I wondered if I might see you here. Still hoping that a little philanthropy might mask the stench that comes from the Luthor name?"

Lex smiled thinly at Oliver's jibe. He had complete contempt for the man who now stood before him, the bully of Excelsior Academy who had turned into a worthless playboy. He turned his attention to Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan, I must say I'm surprised to see you here with Oliver this evening. I thought you had better taste."

For a moment Chloe did not know what to say. "Lex, Oliver and I…"

"Oliver, I hope that you're going to treat Chloe here better than you usually treat your latest bit of arm candy. She's an intelligent woman – you won't be able to love her and then discard her like some piece of trash as you normally do, you know."

Lex's words cut Chloe deeply. Oliver had a reputation as a ladies' man, but they'd not discussed his previous relationships. She knew that what she had with Oliver was special, and that he thought so too, but to have Lex bring up the past in such an off-hand way exposed an insecurity that had lain hidden to that point.

"Allow me to introduce my companion," continued Lex, turning to the woman at his side. "Miss Rachel Akunin, one of my heads of security at LexCorp. Rachel, this is Oliver Queen and his partner for the evening, Chloe Sullivan."

Akunin offered her hand to Oliver, and for a moment the eyes of the two met. Oliver did not show even a flicker of recognition as he shook the hand of the woman who just days earlier he had held prisoner whilst disguised as the Green Arrow. To all the world it was just another encounter between two strangers, the sort of introduction that had already happened countless times in that ballroom on that evening. But even as Oliver took her hand and made eye contact with Akunin he remembered her words in the van, the threats that she had made with such certainty, and he shivered slightly inside.

"Mr Queen, I've read so much about you, of course, but it is a pleasure to meet you in the flesh." Akunin's stare once again seemed to bore deep into Oliver's being, apparently examining him in every detail.

Oliver turned to Lex. "Bringing your Head of Security to a charity ball, Lex? That guy must have you really rattled. What's his name again? The Emerald Archer?"

"The Green Arrow."

Chloe felt her heart rate quicken as she marvelled at Oliver's boldness. Here he was, confronting the man who he had gone head to head with as the Green Arrow just a few days before, and far from avoiding the subject, he was intent on baiting Lex about it. She couldn't make up her mind whether this was breathtaking bravery, or reckless stupidity.

"That's it! The Green Arrow," continued Oliver, clearly getting into his stride. "You know I saw what he did to you – shocking, truly shocking. It must be galling that the guy is turning into something of a folk hero in this town."

"He's a terrorist, nothing more," replied Lex, curtly. He felt uncomfortable being reminded of his latest humiliation at the hands of the vigilante. "He'll face justice one way or another, I'll see to that."

"And what about that note, Lex? What is this 33.1 he talks about? Just what are you up to in all those LexCorp facilities?"

"Legitimate research, Oliver. LexCorp is a serious business – unlike you, I don't waste my fortune on fast cars and cheap women. Chloe excepted, of course."

Lex's final words did little to take the sting out of his comment. Chloe felt her face redden in embarrassment, and Oliver's face hardened.

"Oh, I put my fortune to good use Lex, don't you worry about that."

Lex did not reply, but nodded at Chloe before moving off into the crowd, Akunin by his side.

"Oliver, how could you do that!" whispered Chloe, once she was certain Lex was out of earshot.

"Do what?"

"You know what! Talking about our green friend like that – it's so dangerous."

"Relax, Watchtower – I know how to handle Lex. And if I can get under his skin, then that's fine by me. But enough of him." Oliver placed his glass down on a tray carried by a passing waiter, before taking Chloe's and doing the same. "Miss Chloe Sullivan, would you care to dance?"

Chloe hesitated, before a broad smile formed on her lips. "I'd love to."

Oliver escorted her to the center of the ballroom, where numerous couples were in each others' arms, swaying to the slow romantic number that was playing. Oliver did not say a word, but simply took Chloe onto the floor, placing his arms around her and drawing her close as together they found the rhythm of the music. Soon it was if they were the only people in the room, such was their total surrender to the moment, and to each other.

To most casual observers they were simply another couple, obviously very much in love. But to one observer, standing at the edge of the dance floor, they were the focus of particular attention. Oliver was oblivious as Akunin observed his every move, staring intently at the handsome billionaire who was so entranced with his pretty young partner. _Could it be?_, thought Akunin. The height was right – and so was his build. Muscular, but not overly so. And the jaw line, the lips, the complexion, devoid of any blemish. The longer she watched the young man, the more she was certain in her own mind that this was not the first time she had met Oliver Queen. Days before she had sat and studied the Green Arrow, examined him in every available detail, and now, here, just feet from her, was a man who shared his every characteristic.

Akunin smiled. She would not tell Lex of her suspicions - there was no need to, and if she was right she did not want to deny her boss his moment of exquisite triumph. But if Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow….well, the prospect was almost too delicious to contemplate.

_Enjoy your dance, Mr Queen,_ she thought to herself. _Because soon you will be mine._

* * *

Lots more Chlollie in the next couple of chapters, as well as a good amount of drama and action. Thanks for reading, and of course a massive thankyou to all my marvellous reviewers, whose feedback is so encouraging. Please let me know what you think - I value your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter Eleven****: Dreams and Nightmares**

Oliver pulled up the large grille that separated the elevator from his apartment, before stepping to one side to allow Chloe to enter. It was two fifteen in the morning, and the large room was dark, save for the light cast by two lamps located near to the door to Oliver's bedroom. The place was silent, too, a strange contrast to the activity that Chloe normally encountered when she visited the center of Justice League operations.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking a couple of steps into the penthouse.

"For what?"

"For making me feel like a princess for an evening."

Chloe turned, only to find Oliver already standing behind her. He placed a hand gently on her cheek, before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Thank _you_," he said. "For being the most beautiful woman in the world."

Chloe smiled as he slipped past her and walked towards the kitchen. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head in wry acknowledgement that she had fallen prey once more to the famous silver tongue of Oliver Queen. Once was the time she would have rolled her eyes at such a compliment, but now it was different – she knew he was sincere, and that reality meant that, despite the evidence before her eyes, she still couldn't quite believe that a prince charming really had walked into her life and swept her off her feet.

"Do you want something? A coffee, maybe?" asked Oliver, opening the door of the refrigerator.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

As Oliver poured himself a glass of milk Chloe joined him at the counter. Memories of the last few hours came back into her mind – images of dancing together with Oliver, the throng of the paparazzi, the encounter with Lex. It was this last memory that gave her cause to pause, to feel uncertain about the new reality that surrounded her.

"Ollie, about what Lex said," she began.

"What about Lex?"

"About you….about your past….with other women."

Oliver put the glass down on the counter and looked at Chloe. She looked concerned, hesitant – far from the carefree picture of happiness that he'd kissed a few moments before.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

"He's got to you, hasn't he? You mustn't let him. There have been others, sure, but you're special – you know that."

"And Lois?"

Oliver hesitated for a moment, memories of the time he'd shared with Lois in that very penthouse momentarily coming back into his mind. "Lois was special, I can't deny that," he began. "But no one has ever made me feel like you do." He then kissed her on the lips once more, allowing his mouth to linger close to hers. "I love you, Chloe – don't ever forget that."

That last phrase, whispered from the lips that hovered just an inch or so from hers, seemed to have an almost magical effect, banishing the worries that for a few moments had clouded Chloe's vision. And at that instant she wanted him, completely, unconditionally. She needed him, to surrender to him, to allow him to take her, possess her. She placed her lips against his once more, this time kissing him passionately as she allowed her hands to run through his hair and across the wide expanse of his back. She could feel him respond, and in a moment they were as one, their hands exploring each other as their hearts quickened and their bodies stirred. When at last their lips parted they could feel themselves surrendering to the moment, casting off what clothes they could in an ecstasy of fumbling without taking their eyes from each other. And then he was kissing her once more. First on her neck and chest, his mouth soft against her skin as she arched her head backwards, a gasp of pleasure emanating from her lips. Then once again his mouth joined with hers, and they shared a deep, sensuous kiss, full not simply of desire but also of the deep love of two people who knew that they were destined for each other. Their bodies pressed against each other, desperately seeking to satisfy each others' needs. It was time, they knew that – the perfect end to a perfect evening.

"Not here," said Chloe breathlessly, turning her head towards the bedroom as Oliver kissed the nape of her neck. "The others."

Oliver thought of the guys, sleeping in his guest rooms at that moment. As he did so Chloe broke free from his embrace, taking him by the hand and leading him towards his own bedroom. Silently he followed, eventually closing the door behind him and shutting out the world of the Green Arrow, the League, even of Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy. Tonight he wanted simply to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world.

* * *

AC heard the sound of Oliver's bedroom door closing as he lay on his bed, his naked body drenched in sweat. Every night since his rescue he had found it more and more difficult to sleep, and tonight was proving to be by the far the worst he had experienced so far. He felt as if he was on fire, and nothing that he did – stripping naked, drinking pints of the water that normally provided so much sustenance and strength – seemed to offer him relief from the soaring temperature that consumed him. All he could do was lay still, the beads of perspiration slipping from his body and soaking the bedclothes on which he lay.

Wasn't he supposed to be getting better? He'd been checked out by Oliver's doctors, and they'd assured him that with a little rest he'd be fine. But things weren't getting better – they were deteriorating, and fast. Sure, his body appeared to have recovered, the blisters and sores having long since disappeared. But inside, inside things were different. It wasn't just the lack of sleep and the spiralling temperature that afflicted him every night. It was also the headaches, headaches of an intensity that AC had never encountered before. They always struck at night, and, like his insomnia, they seemed to be getting worse, not better. Last night's had been particularly acute, stabbing pains cutting through his brain and causing him to double up in agony and weep silent tears even as his team-mates slept on, oblivious to his torment. And the images that had accompanied the pain, they were even more unsettling. He could not recall them clearly, or assemble them into any kind of order in his mind. But he knew that he had seen explosions, destruction on a massive scale. And he had seen bodies – dead bodies, bodies without arms, without heads, grotesquely mangled. What did it mean? Where had these vivid pictures come from? He felt as if he was losing it, that he was in the grip of something that he did not understand, and was powerless to control.

Suddenly AC's body arched into the air, every muscle contorted in agony. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, just a silent scream of unspeakable awfulness. For seconds he was held in this terrible position, like a man suffering the torture of electrocution. But there were no wires, no obvious source of the pain that now enveloped the young man's body. The agony came from within, and the stream of images, lights and words that filled his mind and threatened to overwhelm it.

And then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun.

AC's body slumped back onto the bed, his muscles relaxing as if released from some invisible stranglehold. His chest heaved as instinctively he tried to force air into his lungs, and within a few seconds it was if the hideous picture of moments before had not happened.

But it had been real, a moment of catharsis in AC's mind. All the confusion and pain that had filled his head had disappeared, to be replaced by an awful certainty of vision. At last everything was clear to him, and he was filled with a sense of wonder that he had not seen the truth earlier.

_How could I let that bastard do this to me?_, he thought. _How could I not have seen it before?_

He'd allowed himself to be used – but no more. A frown appeared on his face as he thought of the crimes he'd committed, all in the name of justice. _Justice! How sick is that! _He was a terrorist, he saw that clearly now, and it turned his stomach to think of what he had done in recent months. They'd allowed themselves to be turned into pawns, all of them – Bart, Victor, even Clark and Chloe. All pawns, to be used and then thrown away like some piece of trash. Well no more – he'd seen through the lies, the tricks, the deceptions. Never again would he fall for the silver tongue of that piece of shit.

_It's time for some real justice_, he thought to himself. _It's time for Oliver Queen to pay for what he's done._

AC got out of bed and quickly threw on a t-shirt and some track pants. Silently he slipped out of his room and along the corridor towards the elevator. He paused next to Oliver's room, aware of sounds emanating from behind the door. His lip curled as he heard the unmistakable sounds of two people making love, giving themselves to each other without hesitation.

_So you've got her into your bed, have you, Oliver? Another Queen conquest? She deserves better than you, so much better. Well if you think you're going to hurt her like you've hurt so many others, think again. I'm going to take you down, Queen, I promise you._

AC passed on, entering the elevator and descending to the street below. The night air was cool and refreshing as he strode purposely down the sidewalk, a man seemingly intent on his own personal mission. He knew what he had to do to make amends to the city and to save his friends from the person who had ensnared them. He couldn't take out Oliver on his own – he needed help, and he knew where he could get it.

At last he came to a payphone. Without hesitation he picked up the receiver, and to his surprise he found himself punching in a number that he had never called before. But the number was there, in his mind, as if it had been lying dormant and waiting for this moment, the moment when he needed it.

The phone rang four times, before a woman's voice could be heard down the line, calm and assured.

"_AC, we've been waiting for your call_," said Akunin.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

* * *

As you can see, things are starting to build. For those of you who might have wanted a hotter love scene, apologies, but I was conscious of the rating - I'm sure your imaginations can fill in the blanks!

I'm getting so excited about Season Eight of Smallville - the promos look awesome! Hoping to get more Justice League/Green Arrow inspiration - the character of Tess looks like she could be a great villain. Doubt if we're going to get any Chlollie, but that's where fanfic comes in...

Thanks for reading - fans of action and angst shouldn't be disappointed with the next few chapters. Please review - I love to read what you think, and you really do fire me up to keep writing!


	12. Chapter 12: A Trap is Set

**Chapter Twelve: A Trap is Set**

Perfect.

Chloe could not imagine that life could get any better than this. As she lay next to a still sleeping Oliver, morning sunlight streaming through the window and highlighting the healthy tones of the young man's natural tan, she reflected on how good fortune was shining on her in a way she had hardly thought possible. The man she had loved since she had laid eyes on him, all those months ago now, loved her back, with an intensity and a depth that she had not thought any man was capable of. He had professed his love for her, and the memory of those words still lived vividly in her mind. Had any two people ever been so in love? She imagined that they must have, but just then, at that moment, she felt that she was a part of the purest love that a man and a woman had ever shared in all of history.

She lay on her side, staring at the sleeping figure who lay on his back next to her. She'd lost track of how long she'd been like this – simply watching him, his face so serene and calm as he slept on, oblivious to her silent vigil. It must be late morning; she knew that from the light that bathed the room in its warm glow. Part of her knew that she aught to wake him, but she did not want to spoil the moment, to disturb the slumbers of this living angel. They had made love a number of times during the night, yielding to their desires and surrendering themselves to each other. It had been all Chloe imagined it would be – and a million times more. He had been so powerful and strong, and yet also so tender and sensuous, seeming to know instinctively how to fulfil her needs. Another perfect memory – and to think that this was just the beginning of their life together.

Suddenly Oliver's body moved, turning on to its side as at last he began to awaken. His eyes opened, and in a spilt second he was awake – and staring deep into the eyes of the woman who lay beside him.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I can't imagine waking up to a more beautiful sight."

Chloe smiled. "Oliver Queen, do you ever say the wrong thing?"

"Never. Come here."

And with that he reached out and placed his arm around her. She responded, moving closer until her body met his. For a moment they simply lay in each others' arms, content once again to share the emotional and physical warmth that came from touch.

"Thank you," he said simply, kissing her on the forehead. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"You really mean that?"

"I really mean it. I love you, Chloe – I love you like I've never loved anyone before."

There it was again – that expression of absolute love. Chloe's heart soared once more to hear it – she thought that she would never tire of hearing those words coming from his lips.

They lay together for a few minutes, saying little but simply sharing time together. Eventually Oliver gently slipped out of Chloe's arms, and got out of bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, looking at his lover with that famous Queen smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm having a shower – I thought you didn't want me taking them alone anymore?"

Chloe grinned, throwing back the sheet that loosely covered her legs before leaping out of bed and joining him.

_Perhaps things can get better after all, _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Yo man, what time do you call this?" said Bart as Oliver emerged from his bedroom into the wide open space of his penthouse some time later. He was lying sprawled across a couch, a magazine in his hands.

"Hey, can't a guy have a lie in once in a while?" replied Oliver casually, walking across to the refrigerator to get some juice.

"I guess that depends on who you're lying in with, hey dude?"

Oliver glanced across at Bart, to find the teenager grinning from ear to ear – it was clear that he wasn't going to be allowed to keep any secrets from his team, not even when it came to his love life.

"Was it a good night?" asked Victor, putting down some weights that he had been using and grabbing a towel.

"Yeah, it was a good event. Chloe handled all the attention like she'd been doing it all her life."

"Yeah, but how did she handle all the attention when Ollie turned out the bedroom lights," laughed Bart, determined not to let Oliver of the hook. The young man jumped up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter, leaning over it so that he was in Oliver's face as he poured his juice into a glass.

"Come on man, you got to tell us! Don't hold out on us now!" Bart's voice was eager, almost pleading - like a young child, consumed with curiosity.

Oliver did not look at Bart, but instead finished pouring his glass before returning the juice to the refrigerator. He could not, however, prevent a smile forming on his lips, and this was all the cue Bart needed.

"Oh man! Watchtower and the Green Arrow are getting it on! How cool is that!"

In spite of himself, Oliver couldn't stop his grin getting wider as Bart's enthusiasm got the better of him. He turned and looked at Bart, trying to put on a serious face whilst his smile betrayed him.

"Look Bart, don't say anything to Chloe, okay? I don't want you embarrassing her."

"Whatever you say, big guy – you're the boss," replied Bart. "Hey fish boy, do you hear that? No mention of Ollie's horizontal action when Chloe's around, okay?"

Oliver sighed inwardly – love he could handle, even a secret double life. But developing a relationship with Chloe with Bart around – that just might be a challenge too far.

He looked across in the direction of where Bart had aimed his last comment. Sitting at a computer with his back to everyone was AC, who gave no sign of having heard the teenager's words. Oliver was relieved to see his friend up and about – the last week had been difficult for him, but maybe at last he was coming out of the after effects of what he had suffered whilst in captivity. He'd not been able to tell them much about what had happened to him, and they had not wanted to force the issue – his memory would return in its own time, and what AC needed now was rest and time to recover, both physically and mentally.

He walked over and stood behind AC, following his gaze to the computer screen. A map of an area was displayed, which on closer inspection appeared to be of a waterfront location.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Oliver, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. For a split second he thought he felt AC's muscles tense, as if his touch was unwelcome, but then the moment passed.

"I think I've got a lead on another 33.1 facility," replied AC, his voice serious.

"Yeah? Tell me what you've got." Oliver leaned in a little closer towards the screen. As he did so he glanced across at AC's face, and to his surprise he saw a deep frown etched on his forehead. It was so uncharacteristic of a man who could normally find a joke in every situation that Oliver nearly did a double take; AC might be up and about, but he clearly wasn't yet back to his old self.

"A contact of mine down in Rio has just been in touch. Says he's seen guys in LuthorCorp uniforms working in a warehouse down by the docks. He's asked around, but no one seems to know what's going on. I've checked out the location against known LuthorCorp operations – there's no record of any facility in Rio."

"And your contact is reliable?"

"One hundred per cent. We worked together taking down a whaling operation in the Pacific a couple of years ago. I told him to let me know if came across anything related to LuthorCorp, and now he's come up with this. I think we should check it out."

"Whoa, hold on there AC. After what you've been through you're in no state to go on a mission just yet." Oliver was conscious of the need to calm his friend down. There was an intensity to his speech that was somehow unsettling – it was AC, but all the surfer cool had been replaced with something different, something more urgent and focused. "Victor's off to Gotham tomorrow to check out a possible 33.1 facility there, so Bart and I will go down to Rio and see what Lex is up to, okay?"

"Rio? Now that's what I mean by a mission, dude!" Bart had joined them at the computer, and the prospect of a trip to Brazil had at last shifted his attention from what Oliver and Chloe had been up to over the last twelve hours.

"Look, I'm going bro, okay?" The sharpness of AC's words caught everyone off guard. It was so unexpected, and for a few seconds no one knew quite what how to respond.

AC immediately realised he'd made a mistake. _Chill out, dude! _he thought to himself. _Relax, or he's not going to take bait!_

"Sorry, man," said AC, forcing himself to smile at Oliver's concerned face. "It's just all this hanging around – it's driving me crazy, you know?"

Oliver looked doubtfully at AC. His outburst had shocked him, but maybe AC was right – maybe being holed up in this penthouse for a week had pushed him to the edge. Perhaps a mission was what he needed, to take his mind off what he'd endured.

"I need to go on this mission, dude – I need this to get my head right." AC seemed to be reading Oliver's mind. "And you know I'm right for this – it's my contact, and where there's docks you know you need Aquaman."

Oliver looked at AC, uncertain how to respond to the man's plea. There was sense in what he said, but was he really ready to go out in the field? But if it was just a reconnaissance mission, what would be the harm? And if it helped to bring back the old AC, then it would be worth it.

"Sorry, Bart," said Oliver eventually. "But I'm afraid you're going to be giving Rio a miss this time."

"Aww, man, that is so unfair! Can't we make it a three man mission?"

"Sorry, but I need someone here to keep an eye on Lex. Maybe next time."

"Thanks, man," said AC. "This means a lot."

"We'll fly down tonight – I'll put my jet on standby."

"Fly where?" Chloe's voice caused Oliver to turn towards his bedroom door, where she now stood, a look of concern on her face.

"Rio. AC's got a lead on a possible 33.1 operation down there."

Chloe could not hide her disappointment. She'd been looking forward to having Oliver all to herself, and the news that he was about to go on a mission that would take him away for at least a couple of days was not what she wanted to hear.

"Hey, I won't be gone long," continued Oliver, walking over to where Chloe stood and placing his arms around her waist. "And when I get back you'll get my undivided attention – I promise."

"Well, I suppose when a hero's got to his thing, a hero's got to do his thing," she said eventually. "But I'm going to hold you to that undivided attention promise."

Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

"AC and I won't be leaving until tonight. How about you and I take a long lunch somewhere, just the two of us."

"Oliver Queen, if you think turning on the charm is going to win me over – you're so right."

The two of them grinned at each other, before making their way towards the elevator. As Oliver put on his leather jacket he turned back towards AC, who still sat at the computer.

"We'll be back around six. You'll be ready to go, yeah?"

"No worries, man," replied AC, smiling back. "I'll prepare all the gear while you're gone."

AC watched as Oliver pulled back the grille to allow Chloe to enter the elevator. _You smug piece of shit,_ he thought to himself._ Mr Perfect, the man who always gets the girl. Well who's the sucker now, Queen? You fell right into the trap, just like they said you would._

AC looked around the penthouse. Victor had returned to the weights, and was totally focused on his workout. Bart, meanwhile, had slumped back down on the couch, and looked as if he was about to pick up where he'd left off in his magazine.

It was time to put the next stage of the plan into operation.

AC got up from the computer and walked across to the room where Oliver kept the equipment and trappings of his double life as the Green Arrow. Normally hidden, the doors were pulled back, and as AC stepped inside the green light that filled the space enveloped him. He cast a look over his shoulder to make sure that his movements were not being watched, but his friends seemed unaware of his actions, wrapped up in their own preoccupations.

AC began gathering equipment for the mission to come, taking down one of Oliver's compound bows and placing it next to the Green Arrow's leathers on a table. He next prepared his own equipment, again laying it out next to the green and orange of his own costume. Nothing seemed untoward in what AC was doing, but there was one thing in the young man's mind as he carried out these tasks, an act of sabotage that he knew he had to carry out if the trap that was so carefully being laid was to work.

At last he came to it. Opening a draw, he took out two earpieces from a small box. These were crucial to every League mission, the communicators that kept the guys in the field linked to each other and to the ever present Watchtower. Each member of the team had his own personal earpiece, and it was this that was to play a part in the Green Arrow's capture. Placing his own earpiece next to his kit, AC then prised open Oliver's and carefully removed one of the tiny chips that was fitted inside. He then reassembled the earpiece, so that to the casual observer it appeared entirely normal.

AC smiled as he placed the sabotaged earpiece next to Oliver's gear. _Thousands of miles from home, and cut off from your precious Watchtower, _he thought to himself. _This time Queen, you're going down._

* * *

Sorry I'm a bit late - huge computer problems!

As you can see, things continue to build. Thanks for reading, and I'd really love it if you could find time to review - feedback is massively appreciated.

Going to go now, before my computer crashes again!


	13. Chapter 13: Lured into the Web

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Lured into the Web**

Chloe stood on the tarmac of the runway, a look of sadness on her face as a gentle breeze blew across the open airfield and ruffled her hair. In front of her stood the private jet that was to carry Oliver and AC off to Rio, its black fuselage casting a long shadow against the rays of the setting sun. Just above the Queen Industries logo towards the front of the plane the pilot could be seen in the cockpit carrying out his final checks before takeoff, and Chloe was all too aware that the moment of departure was fast approaching. She sighed, resigned to the fact that her new found life with Oliver was about to be put on hold, for a couple of days at least. Part of her, the rational Chloe, the Chloe who always put common sense before emotion, was telling her to pull herself together – it was only two days, after all, and then he would be with her once more. But another voice in her head, the passionate Chloe, the Chloe that had felt so alive in the last few days, could not help but feel sadness at the idea of being apart from him, of not having his warm body lying next to her that evening as she drifted off to sleep.

But she was going to have to get used to this, and she knew it. He was the Green Arrow, and for so long as Lex was out there doing his worst then Oliver would be out there too, challenging his every move and fighting for what he believed in. She would not have it any other way – but that didn't make the pain of parting any more bearable. She couldn't imagine she'd ever get used to saying goodbye.

He knew how she felt, she was aware of that. And that, of course, is why he'd made the afternoon they'd just shared together so magical. A simple meal together, a drive out into the country – it might not sound much, but for every minute of those hours he hadn't had eyes for anyone but her. Perhaps the memory of that would be enough to sustain her for the next forty eight hours.

The sound of voices caused her to turn, to find Oliver and AC walking towards her from the Queen Industries hanger which stood nearby. Each man carried a large holdall containing their costumes and equipment for the mission, and their expressions and determined strides made them appear purposeful and preoccupied. After a few seconds Oliver caught Chloe's eye; he then stopped and exchanged a few words with AC, before the younger man walked off in the direction of the plane. Walking more slowly now, Oliver made his way over to Chloe.

"So this is it – time for you to go and be everyone's favourite crime-fighting vigilante," said Chloe, trying to be light hearted but unable to hide the flatness in her voice.

"This is it," replied Oliver, seemingly uncertain what to say.

"You be careful, you hear? No unnecessary risks."

"Hey, I'm always careful. And it's only a reconnaissance mission – we're not going to run into any trouble."

"I seem to recall that's what you said just before you got caught by Brown."

The two looked at each other for a moment, each aware of the other's anxieties. Oliver then stepped forward and took her in his arms, embracing her tightly against his chest. She responded, her fingers digging into the smooth leather of his jacket as if she could not bear to bring herself to let him go.

"Hey, I almost forgot," said Oliver eventually. "I've got something for you."

Reluctantly Chloe relinquished her grip, and Oliver dug his hand into an inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out what appeared to be two tickets, before handing them to Chloe.

"What are these?" she asked, as she took them from his hand.

"Two tickets to Paris, first class."

Chloe's eyes widened. She looked at the tickets, and sure enough, they were flight reservations for Paris. She looked back at him, a mixture of excitement and amazement on her face.

"The flight is booked for three days time. I've reserved us a room at a hotel on the Champs Elysee – I hope you don't mind, but the Ritz was all booked out."

"Are you kidding?" said Chloe, still trying to recover from this latest chapter of her unfolding dream. "Oliver Queen, I love you!"

Again she embraced him, kissing him long and strongly on the lips. When they parted they both found themselves grinning at each other, one thrilled at the gift offered to her and the other delighted at the reception his gift had received.

"So I'm guessing you like the idea of a little trip across the Atlantic? Think of it as me saying sorry for going away for the next couple of days – in Paris you'll have that undivided attention I promised you, guaranteed."

A change in the sound of the aircraft's engines signalled that it was ready to taxi for takeoff. Oliver looked across at the plane, before turning back to Chloe.

"I've gotta go – don't worry, okay? I'll be fine." He smiled at her reassuringly, before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Stay in touch, okay?" she said, a hint of anxiety returning to her voice now that the moment of farewell had finally arrived. "Remember Watchtower is always there for you guys."

"I never doubt it for a moment."

Oliver took one last look at Chloe, her face a mixture of contradictory emotions, before turning and walking across towards the plane. As he leapt aboard he looked back at her and smiled one final time, before stepping inside and closing the door.

As Chloe watched, the aircraft slowly began to taxi towards the runway. Her eyes were fixed on the tiny windows of the plane, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Oliver before he took to the air. Sure enough he appeared, his hand raised in farewell as he mouthed something to her. She didn't need any help to understand what he was saying: "I love you."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Twenty four hours had passed since they had left Metropolis, and at last Oliver found himself pulling on the tight leather pants of the Green Arrow in readiness for the mission that he knew he must complete before he could return to Chloe. They'd arrived in Rio mid morning, and had made their way directly to the boat that Oliver had hired in one of the city's marinas. The financial resources of Queen Industries opened many doors; not only was the boat available to them, but they also found a rental van parked up on the quayside, ready for whatever use they needed to put it to. They'd not slept well during the flight, so snatched a few hours sleep before taking the van down to the docks to check out the facility that was supposedly the latest location for 33.1. From the outside it appeared like any other warehouse, and there was no sign of any obvious LexCorp activity. They'd staked out the area for three hours, but drew a blank; Oliver increasingly felt that they'd made a wasted journey, but they had agreed to return under cover of darkness in order to break into the building to see what, if anything, was going on inside.

And so, as the clock turned up to midnight, he found himself once more gearing up as his alter ego. As he clipped the buckle of his utility belt in place and slipped the leather tunic over his black t shirt he could feel his heartbeat begin to quicken. No matter how many times he went on a mission, he never failed to feel a rush of excitement as he prepared to venture forth and confront the unknown. Life seemed so much more real, so much more immediate than the hours he was forced to spend in the boardroom of Queen Industries. As the Green Arrow he felt he meant something, that he could do some genuine good in the world by taking down criminals like Lex. Perhaps he was living out a childhood fantasy, but it was a fantasy with a purpose; he might not have the powers of his friends, but he could still make a difference.

He roughly folded his clothes and slipped them inside his bag, before placing his wallet on top of them. He then paused for a moment, before picking up the wallet and flipping it open. Reaching inside, he pulled out a photograph, and stood for a moment staring down at the image in front of him. Two smiling faces looked back at him, his own and Chloe's. They'd had the photo taken a few days before, and as soon as he'd seen the picture he'd been taken by it. Chloe looked so vibrant and carefree, the image seemed to capture the essence of the young woman to whom he was now devoted. He smiled as he thought back to the last few days they'd spent together, the first of many to come, and at that moment he felt that his life was complete. The Green Arrow had always given his life a purpose, a way in which he could turn his immense personal fortune to the cause of good. But now that he had found Chloe he felt that his personal life had taken on a new meaning, and that at last he was about to enjoy a fulfilment that he had never previously experienced.

He took the photo and slipped it into one of the inside pockets of his tunic. He didn't want to be parted from her, and in some childlike way it reassured him to carry his image with her, as if by having her photograph the contentment that she had brought to him would never disappear.

Oliver completed his preparations by checking his bow, before taking his earpiece from its box and fitting it inside his right ear. As always, he then tapped the small device with his finger to check that it was in working order. He'd carried out this routine check many times before, and was already reaching down for his glasses when he suddenly stopped. Something was wrong. Instead of the usual sequence of electronic sounds as the device became operational, there was nothing. He pressed harder with his finger, but still the earpiece did not respond.

"AC, try your ComLink," he said, looking over at his friend who was just sheathing one of his knives into its place on the side of one of his boots. AC did as he was told, and looked blankly across at Oliver.

"Any problems?" asked Oliver.

"No – it's working fine. Why – what's up?"

"I can't get a signal."

"When did you last use it?"

"When we busted you out of Wallis. It was working fine then – I don't understand it. Did you notice anything when you packed the gear?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…..it's just this has never happened before."

"Do you wanna cancel the mission?"

Oliver paused for a moment. He didn't like going out with Coms giving them problems, but it was only a reconnaissance mission, and one which was probably going to turn up nothing anyway. AC's link was working fine, and a delay now would mean that he'd have to spend an extra day here – and that would mean missing his flight to Paris.

"No – we go ahead. You'll have to be our sole link to Watchtower, that's all."

AC gave a weak smile, before turning back to complete his preparations. He'd been unusually quiet since they'd left Metropolis. Gone were the usual jokes, and he seemed unwilling to strike up a conversation; he appeared preoccupied, and only discussion of the mission brought him out of his shell. Oliver's hopes that some work out in the field would bring back the old AC were very far from being realised, and Oliver was relieved that this mission appeared to be purely routine; AC was not right, and the sooner he was back in Metropolis the better.

Oliver put on his glasses and pulled his hood up and over his head.

"Ready?" he asked, looking across at AC.

The young man nodded.

"Okay. Let's go"

* * *

Breaking into the warehouse proved straightforward; there were no guards in evidence, and the lock to the main entrance was nothing more challenging than a simple padlock that could be bought at any store. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and Oliver felt that his suspicions about this being a wasted journey were about to be confirmed as he silently entered the building, followed close behind by AC.

The interior was dark, save for the light let in by a couple of skylights high above them. Oliver turned and signalled to AC to close the door; the two men then stood for thirty seconds, listening intently for the slightest sound which might be a sign that they were not alone.

There was nothing.

As Oliver's eyes adjusted, he began to make out the crates and boxes that were piled up neatly to either side of the entrance. Satisfied that they were alone, he reached for the tiny flashlight that he had slipped into one of the pouches on his belt. Although only a couple of inches in length, it still cast a powerful beam of light, and Oliver now directed it towards the crates to his left. He shone the light up and down the crates, searching for anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing to indicate that this was anything other than a normal commercial warehouse.

A noise!

The jarring sound of something metal falling to the ground shattered the silence of the warehouse. Oliver instantly turned the flashlight in the direction of the sound, simultaneously directing his crossbow towards whatever threat might lie hidden in the darkness. For a moment nothing moved, and all Oliver could hear was the sound of his own breathing, and his heart pounding in his chest.

"So you're here at last – I've been expecting you."

Oliver barely had time to react to the woman's voice before the warehouse was suddenly flooded with light. His body tense, Oliver's eyes searched for the source of the danger, and instantly found the figure of Akunin. She was standing at the far end of the warehouse, probably some forty feet away from where he stood. Her hand rested on a lever, presumably the source of the sudden flood of light that illuminated the interior.

"Aquaman, check for hostiles," ordered Oliver, never taking his eyes from Akunin. She had started to walk towards them, her pace measured and controlled.

"Don't worry, leather boy – I'm quite alone. I didn't want anyone else to spoil our little reunion."

She came to a halt about fifteen feet from where Oliver stood, and again the young man was aware of her powerful eyes boring into him. He kept his crossbow aimed directly at her head, but she appeared supremely unconcerned; far from being afraid, a smile had formed on her lips.

"What's this about?" he asked. Akunin's appearance made him expect a trap, but the absence of any of Lex's thugs seemed to indicate this was something else – something different.

"What's it always about? It's about you, Green Arrow."

"Negative on hostiles." AC's voice from behind him confirmed that Akunin was indeed here alone.

"So what do you want?" asked Oliver, feeling more confident knowing that he had the upper hand over his adversary.

"I'm here to take you into custody, of course. Lex is tired of playing games – it's time you paid for your crimes."

Oliver looked at Akunin, his face a mixture of bafflement and incredulity. Here was this woman, apparently supremely confident that she was about to make the Green Arrow her prisoner, but without any obvious means of turning her intention into a reality. He was intrigued – but also unnerved.

"Listen lady, Lex may want me but you need to tell him he needs to come up with something better than this. One woman to take down the Green Arrow – I don't think so."

"But I'm not just one woman. My friend there is going to help me."

Oliver's brow creased with confusion. Friend? What was she talking about?

And then he felt the press of something heavy and metallic against the side of his head. His stomach turned as he recognised the familiar feel of the barrel of a gun, pointed directly at his brain.

"Drop your weapon, you piece of shit."

The voice was hard and tense, the voice of a man on the edge.

The voice of AC.

* * *

As you can see, Lex's plan is about to come to fruition - will it work? That would be telling...

Thank you so much for reading - if I didn't feel anyone was interested, I'd probably give up writing. And of course a MASSIVE thank you to those of you who review - every single one really does make my day! If you do have time to tell me what you think, I'd be hugely grateful.

The next few chapters are going to be pretty intense - if you like angst and action, I think you're going to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14: Target Acquired

**Chapter Fourteen: Target Acquired**

"_Drop your weapon, you piece of shit."_

Oliver did not move, but kept his crossbow aimed directly at Akunin's head. Inside his mind was racing, trying to make sense of the sudden and unexpected turn of events. He'd expected a trap, but _this_? It seemed so unreal, but AC's voice was unmistakable, and there was nothing imaginary about the gun barrel that continued to press hard against his temple.

"I said, drop your weapon!" There they were again – words that seemed so alien coming out of the mouth of his friend. But there was no mistaking the intensity with which AC spoke – his anger was palpable. In fact, it was more than anger – it was hatred. Oliver could hear it in his voice, and for the first time since his ordeal at the hands of Brown a knot of fear began to form in his gut.

"Aquaman, what are you doing?" began Oliver, trying to keep his voice calm whilst continuing to keep Akunin covered. "It's me AC, we're…"

"Shut your mouth!" shouted AC, the tension and strain audible in his words. He pressed the barrel of the gun deeper into Oliver's flesh, forcing his head to one side. "Drop the bow or so help me I will put a bullet in you, whatever Luthor wants."

_Luthor!_ Oliver's mind raced to hear the name of his enemy. _AC is working with Luthor! _It seemed so incredible, but that was the new reality that Oliver had to contend with. And he needed to get to grips with it fast, before the situation ran dangerously out of control.

"I'd do as he says – he looks as if he means business to me." Akunin spoke calmly, apparently supremely in control. She continued to smile at Oliver, who only now was beginning to grasp the full horror of the position he found himself in.

For a few seconds no one spoke. The tension was unbearable, and as Oliver desperately tried to figure a way out of this unfolding nightmare he could feel beads of perspiration running down his neck and onto his back. The next move was inescapable, and he knew it.

"Okay, easy bro, easy," said Oliver, slowly crouching down and placing the bow on the floor. He then stood back up, all the time conscious of the gun that continued to press against his skull.

"Now kick it away," ordered AC.

Oliver did as he was told. He felt the pressure of the gun on his head ease a little, a sign that perhaps the immediate danger was past.

"Now put your hands on your head. And don't try anything, okay?"

Slowly Oliver complied, and as he did so AC at last took the gun from Oliver's temple. Oliver felt relief, but was aware that his friend continued to point it directly at his head.

"You've done well, AC – Mr Luthor will be pleased," said Akunin, taking a few steps to where Oliver now stood, a prisoner. "Now disarm him."

AC began to empty Oliver's holsters of the various knives that he always carried with him. Oliver continued to stare straight ahead, his mind racing and alert to any opening that might allow him to regain control of the situation and make some sort of sense of what was going on.

Once AC had finished he stood back, taking care to keep the gun levelled clearly at Oliver. Akunin then stepped right up in front of her new captive. She reached out and ran her finger down the line of the zip of Oliver's tunic, enjoying the sense of power she had over the man who just days before had held her a prisoner.

"So at last Metropolis's most infamous terrorist is captured – a lot of people owe you a great debt of gratitude, AC."

_Terrorist? _Oliver started to sense the truth emerging from the mists of confusion that filled his head. Somehow Lex had turned AC against him, feeding him the lie about the Justice League being a gang of terrorists. But how? Something must have happened whilst AC was at Wallis, something terrible. And come to think of it the Wallis rescue had gone a little too smoothly – had that been part of some wider plan? The more Oliver thought about the events of the last two weeks the more he began to feel that he was the victim of some immense trap. And now he was caught in Lex's web – did he have the strength and the intelligence to struggle free?

"You seem so quiet, Green Arrow – where are all the wise cracks? I guess it must hurt when one of the men you've tricked for all these months finally sees you for what you really are, and decides to help bring you to justice."

The perversity of Akunin's words swept over Oliver. In his mind the pieces were falling into place. This had been AC's lead, he'd insisted that he'd come along, and where were they? Thousands of miles from Metropolis, and any chance of help. The set up was sweet, he had to acknowledge that – but also deadly.

"I suppose you're wondering about how we lured you here. The trap was my idea, but nothing would have been possible without AC. He's the one who pointed out that we needed to sabotage your Com Link of course – the boy's more intelligent than you give him credit for, do you know that?"

So even the Com Link wasn't coincidental. He felt surprised, even though he knew that he shouldn't. AC's betrayal was complete and premeditated. _But it wasn't a betrayal._ Oliver knew that his friend was a victim in this, just as much as he now was. He didn't know what he was doing, but was being manipulated by Lex and the bitch who now seemed to be holding all the cards. _I don't need to just get myself out of this, _he thought, _I need to save AC as well._

"What do we do with him?" asked AC.

"My team will be here soon to begin the next phase of this operation. The Green Arrow will be taken to Lex to face justice for his crimes. He's going to be made to pay for what he's done, don't worry about that." Akunin looked at Oliver's face, his eyes shielded by his shades. She expected to see some flicker of reaction, some sign of fear, but there was none. _You will be a challenge,_ she thought to herself, _but a challenge I'm going to enjoy._

"For now tie him up over there – we don't want him getting any foolish ideas, do we?"

AC nodded in the direction of a wooden chair a few feet away, and gestured with his gun for Oliver to move.

Oliver began to comply, passing in front of AC as he took a couple of steps towards the chair. In an instant he knew that this was his opportunity. AC was no expert with a gun, and he'd made the mistake of not keeping his captive out of arm's reach. In a move timed to split second perfection, Oliver suddenly ducked down and drove his body with all the force he could muster into AC's stomach. AC had no time to react before he was winded by the shuddering impact of Oliver's attack; Oliver did not pause, but instead expertly flipped his friend into the air, sending him flying before he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Oliver knew that he could not stop now. The key was to get hold of a weapon. His eyes darted left and right, trying to identify a means of protection. His bow was too far away, but what about the gun? In a second he spotted it, lying a couple of feet away. He made a lunge for it, but was then sent crashing against one of the metal containers that lined the warehouse by a powerful blow to his ribcage. The impact forced all the air from his lungs, and he slid to the ground in agony. Unable to move, he tried desperately to force air into his body. His head was swimming, but disorientated as he was he knew that his gamble had not paid off. AC had recovered too quickly, and in a one-on-one with Aquaman the Green Arrow was sure to come off worse. As his eyes began to focus he was conscious of the orange and green of AC's costume looming over him.

AC leaned down and grabbed Oliver by the collar, pulling him up from the ground.

"Suck on this, you son-of-a-bitch!" he said, as he drove his fist hard into his friend's face.

Oliver felt the force of the impact, before everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Oliver felt as he regained consciousness was a throbbing pain in his head. How long had he been out? He'd no idea, but he guessed not long. The memories of what had happened immediately flooded into his mind as gradually his head started to clear. The escape attempt had been desperate, stupid even, but he'd had to try something. He was in deep trouble, and unless he could think of something fast then things were going to get a whole lot worse.

He was aware that he was sitting on a chair, and that his hands had been tied behind his back. He could feel his head resting on his chest, and sensed the reassuring protection of his hood still over his head. He tried not to move, hoping to escape attention whilst he recovered his strength and tried to work out what to do next.

"Yes Mr Luthor, I can confirm target acquired." Akunin's voice, not too far away. Presumably she was talking to Lex on her cell.

"No, everything went exactly according to plan," she continued. There was a pause, Lex clearly giving some unheard instructions down the line.

"Yes Mr Luthor, I fully understand. No one will unmask him before he's brought before you."

Well that explained why his identity had not been revealed. Lex wanted his moment of drama, his little piece of theater.

"We should be at the facility on schedule……..Thank you, sir. Yes, I am looking forward to starting work on him."

That last phrase sent a shiver down Oliver's spine. There was something about Akunin, something utterly cold and calculating, which convinced him that she was a woman completely devoid of any humanity.

There was a lengthy pause, and Oliver guessed that the call to Lex was over. He heard the sound of Akunin's heels walking towards him, until he was conscious that she was standing directly in front of him.

"Come now, Green Arrow, don't be coy. You and I both know that you're wide awake," she said, taking Oliver by the chin and lifting his head as she spoke.

Oliver realised that the pretence was over, and stared back at Akunin through his tinted glasses.

"There, that's better," she said, letting go of his chin. "That was a brave attempt to escape, by the way – you never fail to disappoint me."

"I aim to please – even cold hearted bitches like you."

Akunin smiled. "Ahh, he speaks! I thought I was never going to hear that wonderfully deep voice of yours. The product of some distorting device, I'm sure – but they'll be plenty of time to talk about that when you're safe in your new home."

Akunin circled around behind Oliver, an act deliberately calculated to unsettle the hero. She was playing with him, he knew that – but perhaps in this game she might give something away, some piece of information that he could use to save himself and AC.

He felt a hand on his head, slowly stroking downwards over the supple leather of his hood.

"So who is the mysterious Green Arrow, I wonder, the man who hides behind a hood and dark glasses? You know Lex is obsessed with unmasking you, of course – with every attack you've made on 33.1, his desire to destroy you has grown more and more. He's so obsessed he won't let anyone pull down that hood of yours before him – it's to be his moment of triumph, you see. Even your friend AC is under strict instructions not to tell us your real identity, and of course he does exactly as he's told, poor boy."

All the time she was speaking, Akunin continued to gently stroke Oliver's hood, as if he were a much loved family pet. Oliver felt unnerved by her touch, its apparent tenderness so at odds with what he knew of this woman and her murderous intent.

"What have you done to AC?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and strong.

"Ahhh, surfer boy has had a little treatment, courtesy of one of LuthorCorp's brightest talents, Dr Thomas. Brilliant man – able to alter a man's memories, wipe out one past and create another. So "bro" now thinks you're the leader of a terrorist gang, and he's done the world a service by helping to bring you to justice at the hands of that pillar of Metropolis society, Lex Luthor. Delicious, don't you think – the mighty Green Arrow brought down by one of his own. Lex is a genius."

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

Akunin chuckled, and then clasped Oliver by the shoulders. "And there was me thinking you were going to say 'you'll never get away with this!'" She leaned in close, so that her mouth was just a few inches from Oliver's right ear. "Of course it's going to work, leather boy. And you don't know the half of it yet."

There was sound to Oliver's left, and as he turned he saw AC entering the warehouse through the door they had breached less than thirty minutes before.

"Everything's quiet", he said, looking at Akunin. "He give you any more trouble?"

"No, he's being much more cooperative. I think he's learnt his lesson, haven't you, Green Arrow?"

Oliver did not respond.

"Justice League protocols say we should be checking in right about now. What do you want me to do?" asked AC, walking over to where Akunin stood, her hands still clasped on the rounded muscles of Oliver's shoulders.

"Well we'd better not keep them waiting, had we? Remember what we said about what to say – I'll keep him quiet."

Oliver's mind raced as he realised that another opportunity was about to present itself. AC was going to keep to standard mission procedure, and make contact with Watchtower. If he could somehow get a message through…..

"Don't think about trying to signal, my friend," said Akunin, removing her hands from Oliver's shoulders. "I wouldn't want to have to deny Lex his moment of glory."

Oliver was suddenly aware of the presence of a gun, the barrel of which was again placed against the side of his head. He started to protest, but suddenly Akunin clamped her remaining hand hard over his mouth, pulling his head back and against her body.

"Make the contact," she ordered, looking across at AC. Instinctively Oliver panicked, desperate that another chance of escape was about to be dashed. He tried to shout out to AC, to plead with him, but his cries were mercilessly suppressed by Akunin's hold. He attempted to turn his head, to wriggle free from her grasp, but his movement simply made Akunin grip his mouth ever more firmly.

"That's right, you struggle, leather boy. I like it when my captives struggle," she sneered, a twisted smile on her lips as she enjoyed the helplessness of her prisoner.

Realising that resistance was pointless, Oliver stopped moving. He could only look on impotently as AC tapped his earpiece to make contact with distant Metropolis.

"Watchtower, come in Watchtower. Are you receiving me?"

AC nodded at Akunin, an indication that contact had been made. Oliver thought of Chloe sitting in his penthouse, oblivious to his plight as she sat at the Com Link for the routine communication. Chloe! Suddenly he desperately wanted to hear her voice, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her soft, sensuous lips. To think of her seemingly so close, and yet so far away, was almost unbearable. But Akunin's grip was unrelenting, and the situation hopeless; as he watched AC, he couldn't help but fear that perhaps he'd seen Chloe for the last time.

"That's affirmative, Watchtower. We're setting the charges now……….No, we've met no resistance…….No, Green Arrow's fine." He looked across at Oliver, whose eyes flashed with fury and desperation as Akunin's hand continued to silence him. "His Com Link has malfunctioned, nothing to worry about……that's affirmative, Watchtower. Out."

AC tapped his earpiece, before nodding to Akunin to indicate that the link with Watchtower had been cut. Feeling the woman's grip loosen, Oliver twisted his head and managed to free himself from the hand that had so cruelly silenced him. He scowled at AC, angry at the deception he had just heard played out, but also conscious that the real focus of his anger stood behind him.

"That was perfect, AC – we should be able to get this criminal locked up now without any unnecessary interruptions."

"You bitch – you're the criminal here, and you know it!" Oliver's anger finally got the better of him, and his outburst lacked the control which had become the Green Arrow's trademark.

Akunin laughed, circling round the chair so that she faced Oliver. She leaned over him and pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin, forcing his head upwards.

"What's this? The Green Arrow starting to lose his cool? It hurts to know that you're about to face justice for your crimes, doesn't it? Well get used to it, my friend, because the justice we've got lined up for you is something special – really special."

Oliver met the sneering stare of his adversary stony-faced, determined not to give her the satisfaction of another outburst. He knew he needed to stay calm, to stay focused – only then would he be able to seize the opportunity for escape that must surely again present itself.

After a few seconds Akunin removed the gun barrel, before turning to address AC.

"My team will be here any minute. I need to go and direct them – watch him, and if he tries anything, disable him."

Oliver watched as Akunin walked towards the door, before exiting the building. This surely had to be another chance – perhaps he could talk AC round, persuade him that they were both victims here. But doubt remained, for if Akunin had any worries about AC then she wouldn't have left him alone with him – would she? He just didn't know, but he had to try.

He looked at his friend, who stood watching him from a few feet away, his arms crossed and his face contorted by anger.

"AC, you've got to listen to me. This is all a lie – Lex and that bitch have tricked you. They did something to you at Wallis – messed up your mind. Believe me – I'm not the bad guy here."

"You never shut up, do you Queen? The only liar here is you – Lex helped me to see that. Well you may have taken in the others, but I've seen through all the smooth talk – and you're going to pay for what you've done, I'm going to see to that."

Oliver's heart sank. Even without Akunin's presence, AC seemed impossible to reach – whatever they'd done to him, the impact it had had on his friend's mind appeared to be profound.

He tried again.

"Listen to me AC – it's me, Oliver. Remember the times we've had together, the good we've achieved. Remember when I saved you on that trawler – was that the act of a terrorist? Or when we saved Bart from Lex? Do you remember that? If Lex was the good guy, why did he have Bart locked up? It doesn't add up, AC – think about it, bro, I'm telling the truth here."

As Oliver spoke he thought he detected a flicker of uncertainty cross the young man's face. Was he getting through to him?

"Think, bro – try to remember."

The confusion was now clearly visible on AC's face. After a few agonising seconds he unfolded his arms, and took the few steps needed to cross to where Oliver sat. Oliver's heart missed a beat, and for a glorious moment he believed that he had got through to him. But then AC stretched his right arm across his chest, before slapping Oliver across the face with the back of his hand with incredible force. Oliver's head whipped to the side with the power of the impact, blood splattering across the room as the side of his lip split open.

"Shut your lying mouth, you piece of shit, or so help me I'll break every bone in your body!"

Blood dribbling down the side of his face, Oliver looked up at his brutal attacker, the man with whom he had once shared so many laughs. AC appeared consumed with rage, and in that instant Oliver knew that any attempt to talk him round was pointless. If he wanted to escape, he was going to have to find another way.

AC turned his back on Oliver and walked over to a crate located near to the warehouse door. He sat down, gripping the edge of the box with such force that his knuckles turned white as the blood was forced from them. The man was clearly on the edge, and any further discussion risked unleashing an outburst from him that might prove uncontrollable.

Oliver sucked his lip, trying to control the flow of blood from the ruptured blood vessels. He kept his head down, seeking to appear submissive and cooperative to his volatile captor. But behind his back, hidden from AC, he started to work on his bonds, trying to loosen the rope that bound his hands.

Almost immediately he felt something give.

* * *

Will Oliver escape? Lots of twists and turns to come, and all the fans of angst who've been waiting patiently, I promise you you won't be disappointed.

A million thanks to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter - you really made me feel that writing was worthwhile, and that you guys are interested in what I do. Please, please take the time to review - you have no idea how exciting and encouraging it is to get your feedback and encouragement.

And last but not least, Season Eight has started - yay!! Loved seeing the Justice League in the premiere, and I'm hoping that future episodes will provide more inspiration for stories (not that I haven't got a couple more in my head at the moment anyway).


	15. Chapter 15: Escape?

**Chapter Fifteen: Escape****?**

Oliver again strained against the rope that bound his hands. There was no doubt about it – there was definitely a looseness there. It wasn't much, but it was enough, and immediately he set about manoeuvring his hands to exploit this new opportunity for freedom. He'd trained for just this situation many times before, and now he gave silent thanks for all those occasions when he'd persevered with his escape training, despite all the frustrations that accompanied it. The irony was that AC had worked alongside him in those sessions, and as he continued to work on the rope he could not help but wonder at the carelessness with which his friend had tied him up. Surely he knew that he'd be able to work himself free, so why had he not taken greater care to bind him securely?

Oliver wanted to think the answer to that question could be found in the fact that the old AC was still there, somehow fighting to get out and escape the mental chains that now imprisoned him. But the truth was more sobering, and could be seen in AC's behaviour just feet away from Oliver near to the warehouse door. The young man was pacing up and down, obviously in a state of increasing agitation. Occasionally he'd go to the door and look out, waiting for the return of Akunin. At other times he'd look across at Oliver, before again he'd set off walking around at the far end of the building. Oliver could sense the man was getting closer and closer to the edge – perhaps his words had triggered some memories that he could not process, perhaps it was a side-effect of Lex's torture. Whatever the cause, Oliver knew that he had to watch himself, and he took great care never to catch his friend's eye. To AC Oliver looked cowed, sitting silent and still as he awaited Akunin's return. He had no idea of the progress Oliver was making behind the back of the chair, twisting his hands and wrists and manipulating the rope to gradually loosen the knots and work himself free.

As the minutes passed Oliver could feel the beads of sweat forming beneath his leathers. He knew that he was racing against time, as Akunin could return at any minute; at the same time, he knew that he had to stay clam and focused, as panic would only make the task of working the ropes loose more difficult. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as painstakingly he continued to work the rope, edging with every movement that little bit closer to that longed for feeling of freedom.

And there it was!

Oliver did not move, but behind his back he had at last felt the rope give way decisively. Quickly he released his hands, taking care to keep hold of the rope so that it did not fall to the floor and reveal his new found liberty. He was on his way, but he knew that he was far from home and dry. He had to find a way of neutralising AC, no small task given the man's immense strength and the need to avoid harming him in any permanent way. Without knives or bow, Oliver realised that he would have to rely on speed, agility and the element of surprise if he was to overpower his friend. But how could he find an opening?

Oliver glanced across at AC. He was standing by the door, drinking from the water bottle that he always carried with him on missions. Instantly Oliver knew what he had to do – it was risky, and there was no guarantee that he'd take the bait, but he could see no other alternative.

"AC, I need some water, man."

AC stopped drinking from the bottle, and looked across at his captive.

"Look bro, I really could do with a drink. Surely you can let me have some water – you know what it's like when you feel like your throat is as dry as a desert." Oliver calculated that this appeal might stand a chance with AC, who understood more than anyone the pain associated with dehydration. It was a long shot, but would he go for it?

AC paused for a moment, eying Oliver suspiciously. He appeared to be in two minds, torn between a willingness to comply with Oliver's request and a fear that perhaps it was some sort of trap.

"Look man, I'm not going to try anything all tied up, now am I? Please, just give me a drink."

Oliver's persistence finally paid off, as AC began to walk over to where he sat. Oliver prepared himself for what he knew he must do, and silently asked forgiveness from his friend for what was about to happen.

In the space of a few seconds AC reached Oliver, and stood before the apparently helpless prisoner. For a moment he looked Oliver straight in the eyes, his lip curled in contempt, before he moved to bring the bottle up to his lips. It was at that instant that Oliver made his move, aiming a powerful kick at AC's groin. The young man cried out in shock and pain as he immediately doubled up in agony, dropping the water bottle as he moved his hands to defend himself from the unexpected attack. But Oliver gave him no time to recover, instead leaping from his chair and grasping the stricken man by the shoulders. Again he delivered a crippling blow, this time propelling his knee into AC's gut. AC reeled from the sudden and unexpected assault, his features contorted in agony as Oliver lifted his head before delivering a hammer blow to the side of his face. The young man was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground with a bone crunching thud.

The whole thing had taken a matter of seconds, but now it was Oliver who stood victorious over his erstwhile captor. Oliver paused for a moment, his breathing heavy as his body adjusted to the adrenalin rush that had carried him to freedom. He felt elated, but also guilty, guilty that he had had to attack his friend with such brutality. AC was a victim here, an unwilling tool in Lex's latest game, and he could not help but feel pity for the young man who now lay before him. And it wasn't over yet – AC appeared to be recovering, and Oliver knew that for now he could offer no quarter. He stooped down over his friend, pulling him up by his collar.

"Sorry, bro – I'll make this up to you, I promise."

And with that he launched his fist with shattering force against the man's skull, plunging him into unconsciousness.

Oliver stood back up, his mind already racing forward. Getting the drop on AC was one thing, but he was far from home and dry. Akunin could return at any moment, probably with a bunch of Lex's goons as reinforcements. He needed to make good his escape, but there was a complication – AC. He needed medical attention, and somehow he needed to find a way to free him from whatever Lex had done to his mind. He couldn't abandon his friend now, but getting them both out would be no easy task. What could he do?

The van! If he could just get AC out of the warehouse and to the van, then they'd be able to make it to safety…..

A sound!

Oliver froze. He had his back to the warehouse door, but instinctively he knew that he was no longer alone with AC. His stomach churned, as he realised that events had taken the worst possible turn.

"Well, well, it looks like our boys have been playing games whilst I've been away."

Akunin's voice – mocking and measured in equal amounts – confirmed Oliver's fears. He did not move, but inside his head his mind was racing, desperately trying to readjust to this new reality. She had returned, but with how many men? His eyes darted from left to right, searching for some weapon, some means of defence. And then he spotted it – his bow! It sat on top of a crate only a few feet from where he stood. If he could just make it across to it….

"I have to say I'm impressed, Green Arrow. Taking down the dumb blond like that – it shows a ruthlessness that I admire." Akunin's voice seemed so calm and controlled, it was as if she had been expecting to find him making a bid for freedom. "But I'm afraid play time is over – now put your hands up, and turn around."

Oliver hesitated for a moment, calculating the distance between himself and the weapon that might yet help him to escape. He could see out of the corner of his eye that an arrow sat snugly in the frame, ready to be fired, and that a couple of other arrows lay next to the bow. He could probably take out a couple of Akunin's men before they reached him, but then he'd have to rely on his physical strength and agility. He just hoped that she hadn't brought too many men with her….

"I said, turn around with your hands up." There was impatience in her voice now, a sign that perhaps Oliver's unexpected escape had caught her off guard after all.

Oliver slowly raised his hands, and turned around to face his foes. Akunin stood by the door to the warehouse, a pistol in her right hand. To either side of her stood four men, kitted out in standard LuthorCorp security uniforms. Two of them were armed with automatic weapons, whilst the others held what appeared to be long black sticks, with two small metal points at one end. Oliver knew instantly what they were – tasers. They needed him alive, and it was these weapons that would be used to subdue him.

"Now kneel down slowly, keeping your hands where I can see them."

Again Oliver paused for a moment, sizing up his enemies and planning his next move. Akunin had levelled her gun at him, but he knew that she could not afford to use it – Lex wanted him alive, and that gave him an advantage.

"Do it!"

Oliver smiled. "I don't think so, lady." And with that he launched himself into the air, propelling himself in the direction of the crate and his precious bow. As he reached out to grab it he heard Akunin bark orders to her men, but he was focused on the weapon, which he grasped with an outstretched hand before falling to the ground and rolling over and into a defensive position. Instinctively he turned the bow in the direction of his potential attackers, and in a split second one of them had fallen to the ground, an arrow in his chest. His victory was short-lived, however, as another man, just feet away from where Oliver knelt, raised his gun and pointed it at his head, his finger pressing down on the trigger.

"Don't shoot him – Lex wants him undamaged!" Akunin's command caused the man to hesitate, and that was all the opportunity Oliver needed. He launched himself forward, powering into the man's gut and knocking the weapon from his hands. The two of them slammed into one of the crates, but it was Oliver's assailant who took the full force of the blow. Adrenalin surged through Oliver's body, as his senses became attuned to every threat; he punched the hapless man in the face, before grabbing him and swinging him round, just as a taser was being thrust towards them. The bolt of electricity intended for Oliver instead hit the guard, sending him into a paroxysm of pain before he slumped to the floor. The man wielding the taser was momentarily stunned by what he had done to his colleague, and Oliver did not give him a chance to recover – he aimed a kick at the man's stomach, before landing a punch which sent him flying to the ground. Oliver grabbed the taser from the fallen man's hand, before swinging round and thrusting it into the fourth attacker's face, causing him to cry out in agony and retreat backwards clutching his face in agony.

The fight had lasted a matter of seconds, but Oliver now stood in the center of the warehouse, four of Lex's goons lying defeated all around him. The sense of exhilaration that he felt was almost overpowering, but he knew that he had no time to savour his victory. He looked towards the door, which stood half open only a few feet from where he was now standing. He just needed to get to the van….

"Don't even think about it!" Akunin's voice cut through the air. Oliver turned – to find her standing over the unconscious form of AC.

"If you escape now, your friend here dies," she said, pointing her pistol downwards and in the direction of the young man's head. "Now drop the taser, and put your hands up."

Oliver stood rooted to the spot, a mix of contradictory emotions spinning through his brain. Part of him wanted to run – to escape through that door, to escape from Lex once more, to fly back to Chloe, and to happiness. But he knew that he could not. AC may have betrayed him, but he was not in control of his actions. The team that he had created always stood together, and there was no way he could abandon his friend now. They either both escaped, or both became prisoners – and with Akunin holding all the cards, for now the latter seemed the only option.

Resigned to defeat, Oliver threw the taser to one side, before slowly raising his hands once more.

A smile formed on Akunin's face. "A man who is prepared to sacrifice himself for his friends – how noble," she sneered. "Carter – secure our friend there."

The man who had attacked Oliver with the taser had just got to his feet, his face still showing the pain that had resulted from being at the wrong end of a beating from the Green Arrow. Reorientating himself, he looked across at Oliver before picking up the taser from the floor.

"Try some of this, you freak!" he said, thrusting the taser into Oliver's side. Oliver's body arched in pain as the electricity surged through him, before he slumped powerless to the ground. His body wracked with pain, he was helpless as Carter rolled him onto his front. He could feel his hands being placed in the small of his back, and cord being used to bind his wrists. The bonds were tight, the work of a professional – Oliver knew instantly that he would not work himself out of these knots as he had worked himself free of AC's. More cord was used to bind his feet together, so that in little more than sixty seconds the Green Arrow, only minutes before the man who taken down four of Lex's goons, now lay as a prisoner, wholly at the mercy of his captors.

His face close to the floor, Oliver was aware of Carter standing and stepping away once he had finished his work. He then heard the unmistakable sound of Akunin's heels as she walked slowly towards where he lay, a predator moving in to survey her prey.

She stood over him, enjoying the sense of power that his captivity gave her. She lived for these moments – the thrill of the hunt, the excitement of battle, the exhilaration of capture. She had taken down many of Lex's enemies in her time, but the leather clad man who now lay bound before her had given her a thrill that was without parallel. The skill with which he had fought, the nobility of his surrender, the air of mystery and invincibility that surrounded him – all these made her triumph over him intoxicating. And to think that this was just the beginning! Lex had promised her that she would have the privilege of breaking his pride, of crushing his spirit – it was a prospect that filled her with an almost uncontrollable sense of excitement and expectation.

She squatted down beside him, listening to his laboured breathing as he tried to recover from the shock of the taser. She said nothing, aware of the power of silence to unsettle a captive, but instead reached out and placed her hand on the leather that encased the back of one of his thighs. She sensed his body tense as she felt the well honed muscle and sinew beneath the costume. She moved her hand upwards, allowing it to caress the tight, soft leather that was stretched taut across his ass; she lingered for a moment, before reaching out with her other hand and rolling him over onto his back. He winced as his bound hands dug into the base of his spine, and quickly found himself immobilised as she sat astride him, her thighs dug into his sides.

For a moment the two stared at each other, predator and prey locked together in a deadly embrace.

"You are magnificent, Green Arrow – I have never enjoyed a hunt as much as I've enjoyed hunting you. But we must go now – Lex is waiting, and he doesn't like to be disappointed, particularly where you are concerned."

She held up her hand, to be given a roll of duct tape by Carter. Never taking her eyes from Oliver's shades, she tore a strip from the roll.

"Much as I love hearing that deep voice of yours, I'm afraid we need you to keep quiet for the journey – I'm sure you understand." She then pressed the duct tape down and across Oliver's mouth, before smoothing it into place by running her thumbs along the line of Oliver's lips.

"There, that's better," she said, admiring her handiwork. She then leaned in close, bringing her mouth to within a couple of inches of Oliver's right ear.

"You know, I'm so looking forward to getting you home – we are going to have so much fun together, you and I," she whispered. "Soon we'll be on first name terms – you will call me mistress, and I will call you Oliver."

She knew his identity! Oliver's eyes widened at the mention of his name, but otherwise he gave no outward sign of recognition. But inside his heart sank like a stone. Things had just got worse – a lot worse.

"Oh yes, I know who you are, Mr Oliver Queen," she continued, still whispering just inches from his ear. "I know that under that hood there is a handsome billionaire who loves to play at being the hero – I wonder, is that what that reporter sees in you? What was her name again? Chloe? Such a shame you won't be seeing her again – you made a lovely couple."

The mention of Chloe gripped Oliver with fear. Was Chloe in danger? Would they use her against him? He didn't know, but the uncertainty was crippling – Oliver felt as though his world was collapsing about him, as this evil woman continued to pour her mocking contempt into his ear.

"You know I can't wait to see Lex's face when he pulls down that hood of yours – his old friend from Excelsior, all tied up and helpless. Somehow I think that he's going to enjoy breaking you even more than he anticipates."

Akunin lifted her head away from Oliver's ear, and looked down at the face of the man who was now completely at her mercy. A twisted smile formed on her lips, as again she raised her hand. This time Carter gave her a white rag, which she then held above Oliver's head.

"I've enjoyed this, leather boy, but we need to get moving – we've a plane to catch." She gripped the top of his head with her free hand. "Sweet dreams, hero," she said, pressing the rag down over his mouth and nostrils.

Oliver immediately recognised the sickly sweet smell of chloroform. Panicking, he tried to struggle free, but Akunin's grip was strong, and as his head twisted to the left and right she maintained the pressure of the rag. As his lungs filled with the noxious fumes he could feel the strength ebbing from his muscles, and rapidly he lost the ability to resist her unrelenting hold. His vision began to blur, but as he looked up he could see Akunin's face, her mouth twisted into a smile of pure pleasure. He felt his eyelids flutter, and then everything went black.

* * *

Hope that was enough angst for you - I enjoyed writing the fight scene! Thanks SO much for reading - we've got some more twists to come in the next few chapters. A massive thanks as always to those of you who review - if you do have time to let me know what you think, then I would really, really appreciate it!


	16. Chapter 16: Double Jeopardy

**Chapter Sixteen: Double Jeopardy**

The first thing Oliver heard was the steady sound of an engine. Constant and unchanging, its rhythm seemed almost reassuring as he slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, his mind clouded with a jumble of unfocused thoughts. Images tumbled through his head, unordered memories that he lacked the strength to control or understand. Faces and places, from the past and the present – he felt as if he were being swept along by the powerful current of a river, powerless to give it sense or direction. Only one image stayed with him, an image of a beautiful, smiling face – the face of Chloe Sullivan. As other memories swept past he clung to that image, as a drowning man would cling to an overhanging branch. Her face seemed to offer him hope and warmth, safety as all around everything appeared to be disordered and chaotic. She was there with him, and she would save him…..

A jolt – jarring, unexpected.

Oliver's mind was suddenly alert once more, as he finally freed himself from the after-effects of the chloroform. He instantly remembered everything – the trap, his attempted escape, Akunin's twisted smile as she pressed the rag soaked with chemical over his mouth. How long had he been out? It was impossible to tell, but he guessed at least an hour. His body ached – not just from the fight he had had with Lex's men, but also from the fact that he had been lying motionless on his side for an indeterminate length of time. He tried to move his arms and legs, to relieve the cramp that now seemed to be crippling the muscles down his entire right side. The feeling of rope around his wrists, tied tightly behind his back, came as no surprise, and he could also feel rope around his ankles and stretched around his torso, binding his upper arms securely against his sides. Movement was difficult, and it was clear to Oliver that his captors were taking no chances – working free of these bonds would be impossible, even for him. The grim realisation that for now, at least, escape would have to wait caused a knot of fear to form in his stomach.

Where was he? The sound of the engine, and the occasional jolt as the vehicle hit some bump in the road, told him that he was being transported, but to where? The thought that Lex might be waiting for him at the end of the journey only caused the knot in his gut to tighten still further. At least Akunin had not told Lex the name of the man who hid beneath the hood. Lex's perverse desire to have his moment of triumph had preserved his identity, but for how much longer? This was different to his ordeal at the hands of Brown, where the mutual suspicions of the kidnapper and Lex had helped him to eventually escape with his secret identity intact. This was much more dangerous – Akunin worked for Lex, and even if he managed to escape, sooner or later it was inevitable that she would expose him. What could he do? Doors to freedom seemed to be slamming shut all around him, and he felt as though he was being drawn inexorably towards a fate that he had long feared, but would now have to confront.

What about AC? What had they done to him? The fact that they had used his friend to capture him was typical of Lex, a poisonous act of pure evil. Despite everything that had happened at the warehouse, Oliver still felt protective towards AC, and saving him from Lex seemed almost as important as saving himself. But what had happened to him? The last memory he had of AC was of Akunin standing over him, a gun pointed at his head. Had she killed him? Now that they'd captured him, did they have any further use for their pawn? The need to know was overwhelming, and Oliver knew that the time had come to do something that he had not done since he had regained consciousness – it was time to open his eyes.

Cautiously he allowed his eyelids to part, to be greeted by the reassuring tinted light that told him that his glasses were still in place. Adjusting to seeing the world from a horizontal position, Oliver immediately recognised his surroundings as the back of a van, but what commanded his attention was what he saw just a foot or so from his head. AC lay on his side, obviously unconscious. His face had an appearance of calm that was at odds with the torment and violence that had consumed him back at the warehouse. But what was most shocking for Oliver was to see that his friend was now bound and gagged as he was. Duct tape had been wrapped tightly around his head two or three times, and rope stretched around his orange tunic, binding his arms to his sides. Further rope bound together his legs at the ankles and the thighs, completely immobilising the sleeping hero.

What did this mean? They wouldn't have needed to bind AC had he still been a reliable ally, so maybe whatever treatment they had given him was wearing off. For an instant Oliver's hopes were raised, as he knew that together the two men had some hope of getting out of the desperate situation they now found themselves in. But then Oliver saw the blistered skin on the side of AC's neck – the tell –tale sign of AC suffering from water deprivation. Oliver cursed his captors as he realised that again they were taking no chances – whatever they had done to AC to keep him unconscious, by the time he came to he would be so weak that he would have no chance of breaking free from the ropes that now held him.

Suddenly the van lurched to the right, before starting to slow. Oliver tensed, as he sensed that perhaps they were about to reach their destination. For about a minute the van continued to travel at a much reduced speed, until eventually it came to a halt. There was the sound of doors opening and closing – not just from the van, but from another vehicle close by. Oliver braced himself for the ordeal that was to come.

There was a sudden shaft of light as the rear doors of the van were flung open. Oliver did not move as he felt the heavy boots of two men clamber aboard. A hand took him by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back, so that he looked up into the face of a man dressed in the familiar black of a LuthorCorp security guard. He smiled down at his captive, before he took Oliver by the chin and tilted his face first to the right, and then to the left. He then glanced across at the still sleeping form of AC, before he turned his head to his as yet unseen accomplices still outside the van.

"The Green Arrow's awake, but the other freak is still out cold," he shouted.

"Bring 'em out," came back the command. A man's voice, but not the voice he feared – it was not Lex.

The man grabbed Oliver under the arms, hauling him to his feet. As he was dragged towards the doors Oliver caught sight of AC also being lifted from the floor, his head lolling lifelessly against his chest. And then he felt himself being pitched forward into thin air as he was thrown from the van. He had no means of breaking his fall, and his brain had no time to react before he hit the dirt with a bone crunching impact. He cried out in pain as every muscle in his body objected to this latest assault, but the sound was muffled by the tape that still silenced him. He grimaced in agony as he tried to move his body so that he could gain some relief, ending up in a foetal position on his side.

A second or two later and Oliver heard a second thud. Opening his eyes he saw that AC now lay next to him, having similarly been thrown from the van like some piece of meat. Rays of warm sunlight beat down on the two of them, and the ground felt hot beneath Oliver's body. The blistering on AC's neck could be seen more clearly now, and it appeared to be spreading with alarming speed. The guy needed water, and he needed it fast, or else he was in going to be in serious trouble.

There was the sound of boots hitting the ground, and Oliver became aware that he and AC were surrounded by four, maybe five men. He could see the legs of two of them from where he lay, but he did not try to raise his head to get a better look at his captors. Experience told him not to provoke his enemies – passivity was the only sensible option at this stage.

"Well, well, ain't this a picture!" said the man who had ordered Oliver from the van. There was an air of authority and control about the voice that told Oliver that he was in charge of this squad – Akunin's deputy, in all probability. "Leather boy and his faithful sidekick the Spandex Kid, all trussed up and no where to go!"

The words drew laughter from the other men. Oliver and AC had humiliated Lex's guards so often, it was clear that they now wanted their moment of triumph. Oliver could only lie there and take it – a helpless prisoner, he had no alternative.

"You know something boys, seeing these two lying here, I don't think I've ever seen a cuter couple in my life!" The man was warming to his theme now, and as this second piece of mockery drew yet more laughter Oliver knew that things were going to get worse.

"I bet when they go back to their secret hideout at night they snuggle up real close to each other," he continued, before he squatted down next to Oliver. "Is that right, leather boy? Do you get real close and intimate with the Spandex Kid there? Do you help him peel off those tight pants of his?"

Oliver glared at man, who he could now identify as Carter, the man who had tied him up back at the warehouse.

Carter turned towards AC, grabbing him by the hair and lifting his head a few inches off the ground.

"He sure is pretty, mind. Although he don't look so good just now – with all that flaky skin and all."

Oliver cursed into his gag, his eyes blazing with fury as Carter slammed his friend's face into the ground.

"What was that boy? Here, let me take off that gag of yours." And with that he reached across and tore the strip of tape from Oliver's mouth.

"You sick bastard" croaked Oliver, his throat dry through lack of water. "Can't you see he needs help? If you don't give him some water soon he'll die, and then what will your boss say?"

"I think he'll say, 'Carter, a job well done. One less freak in the world to worry about.'" Carter's tone was playful – he knew he had an audience, and he was enjoying the fact that his performance was going down well. "You see, Mr Big Shot Green Arrow, the only thing my boss cares about is you. And I'm going to make sure I deliver you to him in one piece, don't you worry about that."

He then stood up, before kicking Oliver hard in the gut. It was an unprovoked act, but it gave Carter pleasure. Like so many of Lex's men, he'd been on the wrong end of a Justice League mission once too often. It was payback time – and he intended to ensure that he got his fair share.

"That's enough, Carter." Akunin's voice, instantly commanding, drew the attention of captors and captive alike. "You'll have your fun with our friend here when we've got him safely in custody, and not before. Now take Curry over to the doctor and help him to prepare for the treatment."

As Oliver watched he saw AC being grabbed by Carter and another man, before he was dragged off and out of sight.

Events seem to pause for a moment. Oliver was aware of Akunin standing somewhere behind him, watching, waiting. He knew what she was doing – using the uncertainty in Oliver's mind to unsettle him. It was a familiar trick, but it was working.

"Get him up," she at last commanded. Oliver felt hands grabbing him under the arms, and he was once again hauled upright. Two guards continued to hold him securely as at last he was able to see more of his surroundings. They were at an air strip, but this was no commercial airport. The place seemed deserted, save for the single jet that was parked close by. Oliver's heart sank when he saw the LuthorCorp logo on the side of the fuselage – obviously the means by which they intended to transport him to Lex. Oliver looked around, his eyes scanning for some sign of what they'd done with AC. In a second he had found him, apparently being strapped down on to a gurney in a hanger about fifty feet away to his left. It was difficult to make out exactly what was going on, but Oliver could see that Carter and the other guard were being supervised by a third, older, man. It was clear that AC was still unconscious, and so was offering no resistance as one set of bonds were replaced with another. As he watched he saw the older man take hold of AC's lifeless head, before placing some sort of object close to his neck. Oliver couldn't be sure, but he guessed the object was a syringe – AC's next treatment was obviously about to begin.

"Don't worry about Curry – we'll take good care of him."

Oliver turned his head forwards, to find Akunin standing before him. He stared defiantly at her, determined to show no fear despite his current plight.

"We need him, you see," she continued. "He has another important part to play in our little drama, which I'm sure he'll play to perfection. Once Dr Thomas has seen to him, he'll be ready to serve Lex one final time, and in a way that will help finish your career for good."

"I swear if you hurt him I will kill you."

"Ahh, that's what I like about you, Green Arrow – the unquenchable optimism. You still think that somehow you are going to escape all this, don't you? I hate to disappoint you, but this time there will be no rescue – no last minute appearance by your little friends, or your pretty little girlfriend."

Oliver did not respond. The mention of Chloe chilled him – he didn't want to give Akunin any reason to explore his relationship with her further. He had to protect her, at whatever cost.

"I must apologise for the behaviour of my men," she continued. "But they do get carried away, especially when they get to meet someone as famous as yourself."

"Yeah? Don't tell me – they're nice guys who bake cookies for their moms."

Akunin chuckled.

"I spoke to Lex on the way here, by the way – he's delighted to hear that everything is going according to plan." She reached forward and gently stroked the side of Oliver's cheek. He flinched, repelled at the touch of this serpent who held him in her grasp. "He's preparing a quite unforgettable welcome for you – as I'm sure you can imagine."

Over Akunin's shoulder Oliver became aware of the arrival of someone else. He looked, to find that it was the man who he had observed supervising AC's captivity moments before.

Akunin turned. "Ah, Dr Thomas, let me introduce you to our guest of honor, the Green Arrow."

The man stared at Oliver with an air of detachment, as if he were sizing up an object for its potential value.

"Dr Thomas has been so looking forward to meeting you," continued Akunin. "He is hoping that Lex will allow him to try out some of his latest research on you, isn't that right, doctor?"

For a moment Thomas did not respond, but continued to examine Oliver from head to toe.

"Well, what do you think of our new inmate, doctor? Does he measure up to your expectations?"

"Impressive, Miss Akunin, impressive. Healthy subjects are so difficult to find these days – I'm sure our green friend here will prove a most valuable addition to our 33.1 specimens."

A shudder ran down Oliver's spine. This was the man who had messed with AC's mind, and it was clear that he had plans for him as well.

"Well, it is time we took to the air," said Akunin in a businesslike tone. "Doctor, if you'd be so kind?"

As Oliver watched Thomas pulled a small pistol-like object from his pocket. However, instead of bullets it was clear that this weapon carried another form of danger – a clear glass tube filled with blue liquid protruded vertically from its top. Oliver instantly understood what was about to happen, and started to struggle.

"Hold him," ordered Thomas. Oliver felt the grip of his captors tighten around his biceps. He continued to use all his strength to resist, unwilling to allow the sinister doctor to inject him with some unknown poison, but at the same time realising that his resistance would ultimately prove futile. The he felt an arm across his throat, pulling his head back and almost choking him.

"Shhhhhh, don't struggle Green Arrow," whispered a voice close to his right ear. It was Akuinin's. She tightened her grip around his throat, again feeling the thrill of having such a powerful man utterly helpless and at her mercy. "It won't hurt, but will just help you sleep. And when you wake up, your old friend Lex will be waiting for you."

Powerless, Oliver could only watch impotently as Thomas placed the device against the bare flesh of his upper arm. There was a tiny sound, like a jet of air escaping under high pressure. For a moment Oliver struggled to stay awake, but the drug was too potent, and he soon lost consciousness.

Akunin felt Oliver's body go limp, and eventually she released her grip. "Put him on the plane," she ordered. As Oliver was dragged off towards the aircraft, she turned towards Thomas. "Now, let's deal with water boy, shall we?"

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reading, and as always a MASSIVE thanks to those of you who take the time to review. I'm drowning in work right now, so when I get a review it really makes my day! Please keep letting me know what you think - feedback is so important.

You can probably guess we're moving towards the climax of this story. Not for a few chapters yet, but it is going to be big - I hope I don't disappoint you!


	17. Chapter 17: Stolen Memories

**Chapter Seventeen****: Stolen Memories**

The first thing AC was aware of was a sudden pain. He was regaining consciousness, and in his half waking state he was aware that something unnatural had roused him, something sharp and localised. Where was the source of the pain? He struggled for a moment to adjust his mind to the new reality, before recognising that whatever had jolted him from his sleep had originated at his neck, where he could feel his skin stinging from some unseen but highly concentrated assault.

He kept his eyes closed as he felt his head swimming, only slowly returning to some sort of normality. What had happened? Again he attempted to focus his mind, to summon up memories that would give him some chance of understanding where he was, and what was going on. His head hurt, and he found it difficult to order his thoughts as waves of throbbing pain swept from one side of his brain to the other, and back again. He remembered being in Oliver's penthouse, trying to recover from his ordeal at the Wallis Facility. He remembered the headaches, headaches which had seemed to be getting worse, not better. He remembered being in bed, his body drenched in sweat as yet again he found it impossible to sleep. And then….

Nothing.

AC tried to concentrate, to conjure up memories in his mind, but there was only blackness.

He tried to sequence events, working through what he could remember in order. But again, as he recalled lying in that bed in Oliver's penthouse, his memories just ran out.

Suddenly AC felt a new emotion, one that served at least temporarily to drive the pain and dizziness from his head. Terror gripped the young man like a vice, and instinctively he tried to move from where he lay. His muscles flexed, ready to propel him upwards, but he found he could not move. Why? Panic surging through him, at last AC's eyes snapped open, wide and fearful. He tried to look down at the muscles which so stubbornly refused to work, but even that was impossible. His senses were now coming alive, assessing the situation, trying to make sense of the apparently incomprehensible. His inability to move his head was soon understandable – he could feel a thick strap stretched across his forehead, holding his head still. And there were more straps, across his chest and binding his wrists and ankles, rendering him powerless.

What was going on? He was a prisoner, but how? How could it be that his last memory was of lying awake in Oliver's penthouse, and now he was strapped down on to some sort of gurney? And where was he? Who had captured him? And why couldn't he break free from bonds that he would normally break like twigs under foot? The questions poured into AC's brain, but he had no answers. There was blackness where his memories should have been, and the more he tried to think back the more terrified he became as again and again he found himself unable to penetrate the silent void where he knew the answers to his questions must lie.

Beads of sweat started to trickle down the side of AC's face. He fought the urge to cry out, to give voice to his fears – he did not want to appear afraid, even though terror now seemed to permeate every inch of his being. And then he felt the tape, stretched around his head and rendering any attempt to cry out futile. Part of him was relieved – he did not trust himself to keep control, and for once his captors had inadvertently given him a means to maintain some veneer of dignity even as the rest of his world seemed to be swirling around him in a whirlwind of confusion.

Fighting to stay in control, AC tried to focus his mind on his surroundings. The gurney to which he was strapped was tilted upwards, allowing him to see much of what lay around him. He was lying under cover, in what seemed to be a large, airy space with a roof high above. As he looked forward he could see the brightness of daylight, and the breeze on his face confirmed that he was not in a room, but instead in a place open to the outside world. He could see grass, and tarmac – was this some kind of airport? The sight of a plane confirmed this thought, and also gave him a clue as to his captors – the LuthorCorp logo was clearly visible on the side of the fuselage. As AC's eyes panned around he saw a small group of people near to the aircraft. There seemed to be a struggle of some sort going on, but for a moment he could not make out exactly what was happening. There were men dressed in the familiar garb of LuthorCorp agents, but who were they grappling with? And then AC's heart missed a beat, as a flash of green brought home a new terrible realisation.

Oliver!

There was no doubt about it – the man who was struggling against his LuthorCorp captors was Oliver, kitted out in his Green Arrow gear. They'd got Oliver! But how? Again a question, and again his memory could provide no answers. As he watched he saw his friend gradually stop struggling, succumbing to whatever drug they had presumably given him to as a sedative. He hung limp in the clutches of two guards, who then started to drag him off towards the plane.

To AC it all seemed like some impossible nightmare – an unfolding vision of hell. Not only was he a captive, but his greatest friend, the man who had saved him and given his life a new meaning, was now a prisoner of Lex Luthor. This could not be happening! And yet it was, and he was totally unable to explain it, let alone do anything to help his mentor.

And then he saw her.

AC's stomach churned as he saw the author of his friend's distress – Akunin. Memories flooded back into his mind, memories that he had no trouble recalling. This was the woman who had tortured him at Wallis, the woman who had humiliated him, made him beg for the water that his body had so desperately craved. The shame that he had felt as she had made him call her his mistress was as raw and painful now as it had been then, and his flesh turned cold and clammy as he saw her turn away from Oliver and begin to walk towards him.

It took Akunin thirty seconds or so to arrive at where the young man lay. As she got closer she could see that he had regained consciousness – the first stage of Thomas's treatment had obviously had the desired effect. She smiled at the thought of the emotions that must be running through AC's mind – the confusion, the sense of helplessness, the desperation. And sure enough, as she got closer to her captive she could see him watching her intently, his eyes wide with fear.

Eventually she arrived at AC's side, and stood next to where his head lay strapped to the gurney. For a moment the two looked at each other, one wracked with terror at what he feared might be about to happen, the other savouring an encounter with a man whose humbling had provided her with such satisfaction less than a fortnight before.

"Ahhhh, did you miss your mistress?" she eventually purred, tilting her head to one side. She spoke like a mother addressing a fearful child, her words calculated to taunt and humiliate.

"I've missed you," she continued, reaching out to gently stroke his hair, now limp with sweat. "And you must be so scared, so afraid, not knowing what happened, or how you got here."

AC was transfixed by Akunin's presence, and like some small animal mesmerised by a snake about to strike, he could do nothing but stare into her cruel face, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Don't worry, AC – it's going to be alright, I promise you. I don't want to harm you, not after all the pleasure you've given me. Not after all you've done to help us."

_Help us?_ AC could make no sense of Akunin's words. What did she mean? What had he done? For a split second his eyes looked past her, over her shoulders to where he had seen Oliver being overpowered just moments before. Had that had something to do with what she had just said?

Akunin saw the surprise in AC's eyes, and his glance towards the plane. She continued to stroke his head as she prepared to deliver the coup de grace, the moment of revelation that she knew would crush the spirit of the young hero as surely as she had crushed him as he lay on the floor at Wallis, begging for water.

"Yes, AC, you have helped us so much these last few days. You see your friend the Green Arrow, he's ours now. In a few hours I will deliver him to Lex, and then his days as a hero will be over. Lex will unmask him, and then the real fun will begin. And you know what? _We owe it all to you. _You are the one who gave him to us, who delivered him into captivity – how does it feel to betray your leader, I wonder?"

Incomprehension, terror, shame – all these emotions and a dozen others flooded AC's mind. She was lying, she had to be – he couldn't have betrayed Oliver, could he? And yet there was that gapping hole in his memory – could he have done something terrible, but now not remember it? He felt sick as he realised that what was happening now must be related to what they had done to him at Wallis, and that it was all too possible that his tormentor was telling the truth.

"You don't understand, do you? You're telling yourself I'm lying, but I'm not – that hole in your memory tells you I'm not, doesn't it? And Lex and I are going to have so much fun with him. We're not going to kill him – that would be too easy, too quick. No, we're going to take him apart, piece by piece – he's going to endure pain such as you can't imagine, even in your darkest nightmares. And all the time he suffers, every time he cries out in anguish, he's going to remember you – and the way you betrayed him."

AC felt violated by Akunin's words. They cut deep into his soul, lacerating his very essence. Unable to control himself, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ahhhh, don't cry!" she said, wiping away a solitary droplet of moisture as it ran down his left cheek. "I know it sounds terrible now, but we're going to help you. We're going to take away these nasty memories for you, so you won't have to live with the pain of knowing what you've done."

Content that her words had had the desired effect, Akunin at last stepped away from the gurney. She took one last look at the man she had broken, a man once so physically strong and defiant. Now he looked little more than a frightened boy, his costume stained with the sweat of fear. She smiled, and then looked across at Thomas, who stood some feet away next to a trolley loaded with equipment.

"He's all yours," she said, her tone losing the false tenderness with which she had taunted AC. "Make sure our Judas here remembers nothing, and then begin the next phase of the operation."

Thomas nodded his agreement, and Akunin turned and began to walk purposefully towards the plane. She pulled out her cell phone as she walked, and dialled a familiar number – there was someone who needed to be updated on developments.

"Mr Luthor, I'm just calling to inform you that everything is on schedule – I'm just about to take off……..Yes, our friend is unharmed, just as you ordered. Thomas is undertaking the second treatment of Curry now – all is going according to plan…..I'll be with you in a few hours. Thank you sir, I'm looking forward to it too."

She snapped her cell shut, her call to Lex at an end. _Mission accomplished,_ Lex had said. Those words were like music to Akunin's ears.

**

* * *

**Lex sat at his desk in the LuthorCorp building, a wave of contentment sweeping over him. It hardly seemed believable – the plan was going like clockwork, and the Green Arrow was even now being flown to Metropolis, to be thrown before him a helpless prisoner. He had been so close so many times before, he hardly dared believe that this might be it – this might be the moment of triumph for which he had waited so long. And yet this _did_ feel different – somehow he knew that at last he was going to taste victory over his foe.

He picked up his phone.

"Sharp, the operation is nearing completion. Is the cage ready?"

"_Yes sir, it's been prepared to your exact specifications."_

Not bothering to reply, Lex ended the call. A smile formed across his lips.

_Have a good flight, Green Arrow. Because when you land, I've got a little piece of hell just waiting to greet you."_

* * *

Sorry I'm a little late with the update - I'm drowning in work at the moment. I know some of you are wondering where Chloe's gone - don't worry, she's back next chapter. Thanks so much for reading, and a special thanks to my reviewers - you know how much I appreciate your encouragement. If you do have time to let me know what you think, I'd be so grateful.

We are nearing the climax, I promise. I've got some free time coming up, so I'm hoping to be able to write some of the big chapters that need to be written. Hope you keep reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Waiting

**Chapter Eighteen: Waiting**

Chloe sat at her desk in the Planet building, staring intently at the computer screen in front of her as her fingers danced across the keyboard. Around her the buzz of the newspaper office continued as normal, but today she was even more oblivious to the conversations, laughter and curses of her colleagues as they prepared to meet their deadlines. She had her own deadline to make – not one imposed by her editor, but one that she had imposed on herself. She was determined to complete the article she was working on before she left the building, because then she would be free of commitments – and able to devote herself entirely to Oliver on his return.

The focus of the article – allegations of financial irregularities at the mayor's office – was hardly scintillating; all dry statistics and claim and counter claim by officials and disgruntled ex-employees. It would be lucky if it made page twelve, normally a fact that would have frustrated the young journalist. Not today, however. Today her mind was elsewhere, thinking back over the magical times she had spent with Oliver in recent days, and thinking of the romantic trip to Paris that they were about to share together. Next to her keyboard lay a guidebook to the French capital, its pages already interspersed with pieces of paper to mark the sites she wanted to visit. Paris was the city of lovers, and before she had begun the chore of completing the article she had sat at her desk for at least thirty minutes, reading the guide and marvelling at the gorgeous pictures of the elegant buildings and tree-lined boulevards. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the Champs Elysee, the bridges across the Seine – Paris truly was the most beautiful city in the world, a place where romance could blossom. Every now and again the guide had showed a picture of a couple, sometimes walking together along the bank of the river, sometimes in each others arms with some famous landmark in the background. Chloe imagined herself and Oliver in the picture, recreating those scenes of intimacy. Only she and Oliver would not be doing it for any photo shoot – they would be doing it for real. Two people very much in love, sharing each others company far from the pressures and duties of life in Metropolis. The perfect vacation, to be spent with the perfect man – Chloe still couldn't quite believe that this was happening to her, that life really could be _this_ good.

Chloe's finger struck the keyboard for the last time, and she flung herself back in her chair, exhaling as she did so. She was finished! It wasn't going to win any awards, but who cared – she was free now, free for a whole week! Oliver was due back from his mission within hours, and then they would be able to escape. She glanced down to her side, where two large bags sat in readiness for her departure. Prior to her return to the Planet she had been unable to resist the urge to shop, and the bags contained the spoils of her mammoth expedition to Metropolis's best department stores. A new pair of shoes, a couple of new tops, a dress for the evening – she felt that she deserved to treat herself, and she wanted to look perfect for him in the days that lay ahead.

Eager to depart, she quickly began to tidy her desk and get her things in order. The article was emailed to her editor, before she felt a sense of satisfaction as she logged off for the last time. She gathered her belongings and swept them into her bag, before pausing as she picked up the photograph which had stood propped up against her computer screen for the last two hours. It was of her and Oliver, a photo that they had had taken together just before he had left for Rio. She held it in her hands for a moment, staring at it. It was a great photo – they looked so good together, and he was at his most stunning, an effortless smile dominating his picture-perfect face. _If ever I think this is a dream, I'll look at this photo_, she thought to herself, before she carefully slipped it inside her bag.

Just as she was about to leave her cell phone rang. She took it from her bag, a glance at the display telling her that Clark was calling. She smiled as she put it to her ear, expecting to hear that AC and Oliver had returned early from their mission.

"Hey Clark. Don't tell me, Oliver's back and wants to know why Watchtower has abandoned her post, right?"

Instead of an instant response, there was silence on the line – an awkward, unexpected silence.

"Clark, is that you?" asked Chloe, the light-heartedness starting to ebb away from her voice.

"_Chloe…"_ It was Clark's voice, but even in that one word Chloe could detect something was wrong. He was hesitant, uncertain – as if he were struggling to find the words….

"_Chloe, I need you to come to the penthouse_," he finally managed to say.

"Clark, what's wrong? You sound kinda strange, as if…"

"_Chloe, just come as soon as you can, okay?"_

Clark's failure to dispel her increasing concern caused a cold fear to suddenly take hold of Chloe. Something _was _wrong, and her heart instantly told her to fear the worst.

"Clark, it's Oliver, isn't it? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay." Her voice could not hide the fear that even as she spoke was churning in her gut. She was pleading for reassurance, confirmation that her fears were wrong, that Oliver was fine.

There was a long pause.

"_Just come home, Chloe_."

* * *

Oliver lay on his side in the darkness, the sound of the car engine the only source of reassurance in his unfolding nightmare. And it was a source of reassurance, for so long as the rhythm of the engine continued he knew that he was safe, and that his journey was not yet at an end. He knew that he was in the trunk of a car, but for how long he had been there he did not know. In fact he knew very little – he could remember being drugged by Akunin and her sick doctor friend, but then all had gone black, before he'd woken up to find himself stuffed once more into the trunk of a car, heading who knew where. How long he'd been out, he didn't know; hell, he didn't even know where he was! He might have been flown back to Metropolis, but it could just as easily have been some other city, or some other country, or some other continent. LuthorCorp was a global operation, and so was 33.1 – Lex could have planned for his moment of triumph over the Green Arrow in any one of thirty or more countries spread across four continents.

Not knowing where he was added to Oliver's sense of impending disaster. He'd been in tight spots before, none more difficult than his recent ordeal at the hands of Brown just a few weeks earlier. But even at the darkest times he'd never lost all hope; there had always been the possibility of escape, the chance of rescue. But this was different – this time he knew there was no hope of escape, no prospect of a last minute rescue by his friends. He was trapped, and he was all too aware that when this journey ended and the trunk was opened, it would be Lex who would look down at his helpless form.

He strained at his bonds once more, but it was useless. His hands remained firmly tied behind his back, with additional rope binding his arms to his sides and his ankles together. Escape would have been impossible even had he been in peak condition, which he was not. Every muscle in his body ached, and the effects of the powerful drug that they had given him had not yet worn off; his head throbbed with pain, and occasionally he felt overwhelmed with waves of sickening dizziness. Physically and mentally he felt drained, yet he knew that he would have to summon up every reserve of strength for the trials that lay ahead. Lex wouldn't kill him quickly, he knew that – he would be tortured, probably for months on end, until Lex tired of his perverse games and finally decided to finish him off. If that was to be his fate, he wanted to meet it with dignity and with courage – he would not give that sick bastard the satisfaction of seeing him break. He had to stay strong, for Chloe's sake….

Chloe. He thought of the beautiful, vibrant young woman with whom he had shared so much in the last few weeks. He loved her with every essence of his being, and he knew that in the ordeal that lay ahead the memory of the moments they had spent with each other would help to see him through even the darkest times.

He thought of the picture of himself and Chloe, which even now lay next to his heart inside his tunic as he headed towards what would probably be his final destination. Ws he imagining it, or did he feel it warming his soul, giving him the power to fight and survive whatever lay ahead? She would always be with him, even at the end….

The sound of the car engine finally stopped.

They had arrived.

* * *

Lex sat with his back to his desk, staring out across the skyline of Metropolis. Outwardly he appeared serenely calm, but inside he felt a sense of nervous excitement and anticipation. He had come so close to victory before, he hardly dared hope that this time his dream would come true. But everything was going according to plan, and news that Akunin's plane had touched down half an hour before meant that the moment of victory was now at hand. He could feel himself starting to sweat as the expectation of what lay ahead began to loom larger in his thoughts, and his stomach was turning as it used to do when as a child he had been called upon to give a speech in front of his class at school. He had waited so long for this moment, but now it was here, he found himself experiencing an emotion that he had not expected – fear. He was afraid, afraid that his moment of triumph would not live up to his hopes, that somehow even in defeat the Green Arrow would get the better of him. He tried to prepare himself, and rehearsed in his mind the moment when he pulled back the vigilante's hood, even the lines he intended to deliver. Everything must be perfect – he wanted this memory to be one that would last for many years to come.

He smiled as he thought of his adversary even now being driven towards him through the streets of Metropolis. How afraid _he _must feel, knowing that all hope was lost, and that he was about to be brought before his one-time foe, and now master. He would be wondering about his fate, about whether he would die quickly, or whether his ordeal would be prolonged. Well not in his most horrific nightmares would he ever have contemplated the fate that Lex now had in store for him. The cage would break him, he was sure of that – Akunin would take him apart, piece by piece, and he would delight to watch it, week after week, month after month.

Lex's cell rang. He paused for a moment, conscious of the message he expected to hear, before he answered the call.

"_Mr Luthor__, Miss Akunin has arrived. The package awaits your inspection."_

* * *

Sorry to have kept you waiting for the update this week - work has stopped me writing at my normal times. As you can see, we're building to a climax, but there are a few more twists and turns to come!

Thanks for reading, and above all thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I never get tired of saying thanks to reviewers - without you and your encouragement I wouldn't have produced half of what I've written. If you can write a review, I'd appreciate it so much!


	19. Chapter 19: Unmasked

**Chapter Nineteen: Unmasked**

Lex stood alone in the elevator and watched as the digital display silently counted down the floors towards the basement. There was an eerie stillness in the compartment as it descended without a sound towards its destination, delivering its occupant to his moment of triumph. It was a moment of calm before the drama that would surely follow, an opportunity for Lex to collect himself and prepare for the confrontation to come. He felt nervous, even afraid – would this moment live up to his expectations? He had dreamt of it so often, came literally within touching distance of it before: could the defeat of the Green Arrow ever in reality live up to how he had imagined it in his mind?

He looked down at his hands, which felt strangely clammy. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as his nerves threatened to get the better of him. _I will not show weakness, not now, not to him, _he said to himself, turning to the large glass mirror which filled one side of the elevator. For a few moments he stood observing his reflection, searching his appearance for any outward sign of the anxiety and tension which inside threatened to overwhelm him. He was reassured; he appeared every inch the Lex Luthor he wanted to be at this moment of victory, immaculately dressed and with an ice-cold demeanour that betrayed not a hint of his inner excitement.

_Enjoy it, Lex - you've won. Savour this moment – you deserve it. _

The voice inside Lex's head was right, and he knew it. He _had _won, and no physical weakness was going to rob him of this moment of pure pleasure. As he continued to observe himself in the mirror he could feel his will asserting itself over his nerves, steadying his heartbeat and easing the churning of his stomach. A half smile formed itself on his lips – he was ready.

Right on cue the elevator glided silently to a halt, and moments later the tiny bell sounded, and the doors slid open. After one last look at himself in the mirror, Lex turned and stepped out of the elevator.

Lex's heels echoed in the confined space of the basement as he strode purposefully across the concrete floor towards his destination. The ceiling was low, and the light cast by the electric light seemed especially severe in the windowless space. The basement appeared largely disused, as indeed it was; few people visited what was essentially a large storage area. More importantly for Lex, it was an area that few people even knew existed. It showed up on no plan of the LuthorCorp building, and few of those who worked in the offices above were aware of the large basement that housed some of the paraphernalia of the 33.1 programme. It was the perfect anteroom for the prison he had built to house the Green Arrow.

As Lex walked past innumerable concrete pillars, all featureless and colored the same drab shade of grey, he thought of his adversary, even now awaiting his fate nearby. So many times the Green Arrow had defeated him, humiliated him, but now _he _was in control. He smiled as he thought of the fear that must be consuming the young vigilante, fear he would be struggling to control. But for how long would he be able to maintain that veneer of defiance, that arrogance which Lex found so infuriating? Everything had been planned down to the last detail, even to the point that Lex had had the basement cleared of anything that might give his captive a clue as to where he was being held. As far as the Green Arrow was concerned, he might be anywhere in the world, when in fact he was to be imprisoned at the heart of the LexCorp operation.

Lex could feel his pace quicken as he approached his destination, and he forced himself to slow down. Again his iron will succeeded in taming his excitement, so that when at last he turned the corner to come face to face with Akunin he was once more exuding calm and absolute self-control.

"Mr Luthor, so good to see you," said Akunin, stepping forward to meet Lex. Behind her was parked an anonymous black vehicle, flanked by Carter and another besuited LexCorp employee.

"Rachel, I trust everything went according to plan?" replied Lex, looking at Akunin before glancing behind to where he knew his prize was waiting.

"Everything went perfectly. Thomas should be joining us in a few hours – apparently the final treatment of Curry was successful."

"Excellent." There was a split second pause, as Lex prepared himself for what inevitably must happen next. "So, shall we show our guest his new home?"

Akunin smiled. "Of course," she said, turning and gesturing to Carter. "I don't think you're going to be disappointed."

Carter walked to the rear of the car, and, hidden from Lex's view, popped open the trunk. A twisted smile formed on his lips as he looked down at the leather clad man who lay trussed up and helpless before him. He leaned down so that his face was just inches from Oliver's face.

"Showtime, leather boy," he whispered, his foul breath filling Oliver's nostrils.

Oliver tried to prepare himself for what now seemed like the inevitable. His body ached, and waves of nausea continued to sweep over him, the result no doubt of the drug that had been used to sedate him. Physically he was not ready for this, but he tried to put his mind in a place where he could survive whatever indignities and tortures the next few minutes and hours might hold. _I must stay strong, I WILL stay strong, _he told himself. He thought of Chloe, an image of her joyous face for an instant flashing before his eyes. Whatever happened, he was determined not to let her down.

Carter started to untie the rope that bound Oliver's legs together. Instinctively Oliver started to struggle as he felt the bonds loosen, knowing as he did so that it was pointless. However, his actions were enough to provoke Carter. The man stopped what he was doing, before turning and grasping Oliver's face just above his jawbone with his right hand. Again he leaned in close, squeezing Oliver's cheeks between his thumb and forefinger and exerting such pressure that Oliver thought his teeth would snap off at their roots.

"Don't give me any trouble, you piece of shit!" he whispered. "I can make your life hell, green boy, don't you forget that!"

For a moment he continued to hold Oliver's face, his grip continuing to tighten. Behind his glasses Oliver could feel tears welling up in his eyes as the pain became excruciating, and not for the first time he gave thanks for the tinted glass which hid his emotions from his leering attacker. Eventually Carter released his grip, throwing Oliver's head to one side before he continued with the task of untying his feet.

Within seconds the final knots were untied, and Oliver felt himself being grabbed by the shoulders and hauled upwards. Oliver was a big man, but in Carter's hands he felt like a rag doll as he was pulled out of the trunk and thrown to the ground. He winced as he hit the hard surface awkwardly, the rope that continued to bind his hands and upper arms preventing him from breaking his fall. He was given no time to recover, as he felt Carter's hand grab the nape of his neck and pull him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily as for the first time in hours he found himself standing upright, and for a few seconds dizziness blurred his vision. Then he felt the press of a gun barrel against the side of his head, before he was propelled forward and away from the relative sanctuary of the car.

Carter never let go of Oliver's neck as he guided him forward, steering the disorientated hero in the direction he wished him to walk. It took a few moments for Oliver's vision to clear, but he soon became aware of his surroundings. All around him he could see featureless grey concrete, illuminated by harsh electric light; only a few barrels and some crates provided some relief from the monotony of the prison-like atmosphere. Oliver barely had time to register what he saw before his eyes fell on the figure who now stood just twenty or so feet away.

Lex.

Oliver found himself straightening up as he saw his nemesis. He might have lost the battle against Luthor, he might be facing imminent death for all he knew, but the sight of the man who personified evil in Oliver's mind strangely gave him new strength. The wait was over, and that was relief in itself. He would show no fear, he would not be cowed – he would meet his fate with a courage that would make Chloe proud.

Carter guided Oliver to within a few feet of where Lex stood, before a tightening of his grip indicated to Oliver that he was to stop. For a split second no one moved, the two men who had fought each other for months eying each other in silence.

It was Carter who broke the silence.

"On your knees, Green Arrow!" he snarled, driving his fist into Oliver's gut. Oliver doubled over in agony, and Carter was quick to exploit the young man's weakness, bringing the butt of his gun down hard on Oliver's back and forcing him to his knees.

Lex looked on impassively as Oliver gasped for air, desperately trying to recover from Carter's casual assault. Carter's brutality impressed Lex; his particular brand of sadistic violence would provide a perfect complement to Akunin's more refined methods of torture in the weeks and months to come.

"You've done well, Rachel, very well indeed," said Lex, not taking his eyes from the man who now knelt before him. "And no one has pulled back that hood of his?"

"No one, Mr Luthor, as per your instructions," replied Akunin, studying the facial expression of her boss. She could not wait to see how he would react to find out the true identity of his prisoner.

"Good…very good," said Lex, taking a couple of steps towards Oliver, so that he stood over the young hero.

Again there was silence for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of Oliver's labored breathing.

"Well, this is becoming something of a habit for the two of us, isn't it?" said Lex, staring down at his captive. "You tied up and at my mercy, me playing the role of the villain, ready to unmask the fearless vigilante."

Lex's voice dripped with mockery, and Oliver kept his head bowed, trying to prepare himself for whatever might happen next.

"Well I guess this is the part where your freak friends rush in to save you, or where you leap up and overpower my men, before taking me prisoner and humiliating me in front of the whole of Metropolis." Lex's last words carried a harsher edge to them; he was clearly still smarting from his ordeal at Oliver's hands over a week earlier.

"Shhhh, do you hear that?" he asked, the mocking tone again restored to his voice. He let the silence hang in the air, before he took Oliver by the chin and tilted his head upwards, so that he could look at him face to face. "That's the sound of failure, my leathery friend. No one's coming to save you this time – this time you're all mine."

The two men faced off against one another as they had done before, Lex confident in his mastery of the situation, Oliver determined not to give his enemy the satisfaction of rising to the bait. Protected by the anonymity that his hood and glasses provided him, he met Luthor's stare in silence, looking up at the twisted smile of his captor.

Lex held Oliver by the chin for a few seconds, searching for any kind of reaction from his victim. He was not surprised when there was none – he knew the Green Arrow was too clever to respond to his taunts. But as he stared at the face of his adversary he was overcome with a strange, unexpected feeling – a feeling of familiarity. He had met the vigilante on a number of occasions before, but this was different – this was the feeling that he _knew _this man. The line of the jaw, the shape of the mouth – he was suddenly overwhelmed with the conviction that his adversary was not the stranger he'd imagined him to be.

_When I pull down that hood, I will recognise this man!_

Lex let go of Oliver's chin, and slowly began to walk around his kneeling captive, savouring this moment of complete triumph. It was time to return to the script, rehearsed time and again in his mind over the last few days and weeks.

"You know, I have sympathy for you," he began, his tone conversational. "It must be hard to devote your life to a hopeless cause, only to have all your work undone by a man you considered a friend. Curry's betrayal must hurt, I know that, but don't worry – my friend Dr Thomas is taking good care of him."

Oliver continued to stare down at the ground in front of him. He had last seen AC strapped down on to a gurney at the air strip, and he feared for the fate of his friend. But he knew Lex was trying to bait him, and resolutely remained unresponsive.

Lex now stood immediately behind Oliver, a position deliberately designed to unsettle his reluctant guest.

"All those missions, all those 33.1 facilities blown up, and for what? For nothing. The efforts of you and your little gang of terrorists have done nothing to hinder my research programme. But I'm afraid you must pay for what you've done – and rest assured, the price we intend to exact from you is a high one. I'm going to make you suffer, my green friend, suffer in a way you can't begin to imagine. You'll still be suffering when the world has forgotten the exploits of the Green Arrow, when you'll be nothing more than a story about a freak who ran around Metropolis in a leather costume and pretended to be a hero."

Lex was getting into his stride now, and Oliver felt himself tense in anticipation of what must come next.

Lex completed his walk around his prisoner, once again coming to a stop in front of Oliver.

"And what sort of a man is it who wanders around the streets at night in a costume straight out of a comic book, I wonder? The hooded man of mystery, who hides behind the tinted glasses – well, let it be a mystery no more."

Without warning Lex reached forward and took hold of Oliver's hood, flicking it back to expose the man beneath. Oliver had prepared for this moment, convinced himself that when the time came he would meet Lex with defiance. But he could not help himself – instinct took over, and he found himself turning his head away and downwards, vainly trying to escape from the feeling of nakedness that now engulfed him.

Akunin watched as Lex stood over Oliver, his identity all but revealed. Only the glasses now remained to mask the Arrow's identity, but Lex had seen enough – Akunin could see it in his face. For a moment he appeared frozen to the spot, transfixed by the shock of blond hair that the removal of the hood had exposed. A dozen emotions crossed seemed to appear on Lex's face almost simultaneously – recognition, disbelief, surprise, shock, incredulity, and many more. He seemed almost unable to take in the enormity of what he had discovered, that his triumph really was going to surpass even his wildest dreams.

At last Lex again reached forward, this time more tentatively, as if touch would make this fantasy disappear. Slowly he pulled the glasses from Oliver's face, before once more he took Oliver by the chin and tilted his face upwards.

The eyes of the two men met, and this time there was no disguise to hide the truth. For Lex it was a moment of exquisite triumph, for Oliver the nightmare he had feared come true.

A strange, twisted smile formed on Lex's lips as he stared into the eyes of his former friend, and now greatest enemy.

This was no fantasy – he was looking into the eyes of Oliver Queen.

* * *

Well, after 44 chapters we finally get there - the Green Arrow unmasked! (I know it should be unhooded, but unmasked sounds better). You knew it was coming, didn't you - Ollie couldn't keep escaping from Lex's clutches forever. This was one of those chapters that in a way I wasn't looking forward to writing - we've been building up to it for so long, I hope I've managed to do the moment justice.

Some more big chapters to come, as you can imagine. Thanks to all those of you who review - please do take the time to let me know what you think of this latest installment. Your feedback means so much, and I'd so welcome your thoughts on how you felt about this chapter in particular.


	20. Chapter 20: Settling Scores

**Chapter Twenty: Settling Scores**

**(Author's Note: **This chapter explores Oliver's relationship with Lex, dating back to their days together at Excelsior. In writing this I have drawn extensively on what we were told about their rivalry in the Season Six episode "Reunion," which is based around the story of Duncan).

* * *

"Oliver Queen."

Lex's voice was strangely quiet, almost a whisper, but its effect on Oliver was chilling. Never before had the saying of his name carried so much meaning, signalled such a dramatic turn in his fortunes. The adventure was over, but not in the way it was meant to end, with 33.1 destroyed, and Luthor defeated. No, the adventure had ended in a way no comic book ever ended – with the hero defeated, and the villain triumphant. Surely it couldn't _really_ be ending like this? This had to be some nightmare, right? He'd wake up in a minute, and find Chloe's warm, sensuous body nestling against his, her sweet smelling hair filling his nostrils as the early morning sunlight streamed through the windows. But this was no dream, he knew that – this was all too real. The man who now stood before him, the man whose destruction he had made his personal mission, now held his fate in his hands – and there was nothing he could do to change that awful truth.

Lex released his grip on Oliver's chin, and withdrew his hand. Time seemed to stand still as the two men stared at each other, apparently oblivious to everything but their own unspoken struggle of wills. For so long the two of them had fought each other, exchanging the roles of hunter and hunted with every encounter. But now there was resolution, and each needed time to adjust to the new reality – one to the calamity of defeat, the other to the intoxication of unexpected victory. Memories flashed through their minds, shared experiences that had shaped the two men, moulded their need to compete with each other in whatever field they found themselves. They thought of their time together at the Excelsior Academy, when Lex had craved the acceptance of a very different Oliver, a bully and a cheat who had so often made his life a living hell. And there were more recent memories, of the two of them facing off against each other in the seemingly never-ending war between Oliver's alter-ego and Lex's 33.1 program. The fates of the Houses of Luthor and Queen had long been entwined, and the lives of these two men in particular – but few could have anticipated it would have come to this.

Lex's face appeared motionless, his features set – only a half smile and an almost imperceptible tightening of his brow gave a clue as to what was going on inside his mind. He studied the eyes of his captive, almost as if he were searching for some explanation, some answer to the questions that hung in the air. _Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow! _However many times he said that to himself he still could not quite believe it. And yet it all made sense now – it all fitted. The Green Arrow had appeared at about the same time as Oliver had arrived in Metropolis, and his ability to menace the 33.1 program, not just in the States but all around the world – that required enormous financial resources, the sort of money only a billionaire playboy like Queen would have access to. _How could he have been so blind!_ How many times had he gone head to head with this freak, been inches away from his face, and all the time it was Queen!

Incredible as the truth might seem, it _was_ the truth. The man who had pursued a vendetta against him, the man whose destruction Lex had devoted so much time and effort to over the previous months, was the same man who had made his life hell at Excelsior all those years before, the man who had robbed him of his one true childhood friend.

_Oliver Queen!_

Without speaking, Lex turned and took two or three steps away from where his prisoner continued to kneel. For a few moments he stood motionless and with his back to Oliver, conscious that all eyes were on him, awaiting his next move. An immense feeling of power suddenly welled up within him, coursing through his body. This was _his_ moment, _his_ stage, and the fact that the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen were one and the same would only make what must inevitably follow that much sweeter.

It was time for Queen to account for what he had done, time for Lex to have his revenge for all those sleights, all those petty humiliations that Oliver had inflicted on him, from their days at Excelsior to the moment he had been left naked in the heart of Metropolis just a week or so earlier.

It was time for a settling of scores.

Lex paused, again gathering his thoughts for the confrontation that was about to begin. _Stay in control, Lex. You are the master now – show it! _He suddenly became aware of his heart pounding in his chest, the exaltation of victory once more finding a physical outlet. He breathed deeply, his determination to maintain his outward veneer of control asserting itself over his body. The performance he was about to give must be perfect, so that nothing would blight his memory of his exquisite triumph.

"So Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow," said Lex, at last turning to once more face his foe. His voice was commanding, calm – exactly the way Lex wanted to be. "I'd heard you'd had a tough time on that island, Oliver, but who'd have thought all those months alone would have turned you into this - a costumed freak with a double identity." He sounded wholly at ease, his opening words calculated to belittle his enemy without betraying any of the excitement that he felt inside.

Oliver did not respond, but stared at Lex's feet. Lex had recovered from the shock of his unmasking, he could see that – he now had to brace himself for whatever might come next. Lex was dangerous, unpredictable – the next few minutes could hold any number of torments and humiliations once his captor got into his stride.

"You know Oliver, if you wanted to attack my business operation, you could have tried a takeover bid. Dressing up in green leather is a little unorthodox, even for someone like you. Still, I suppose it could have been spandex – but then you leave the spandex to your freakish friends, don't you?"

Oliver heard Carter chuckle somewhere off to his left – someone at least was enjoying Lex's brand of humor.

Lex took a few steps forward, so once again he stood over Oliver. He paused for a moment, before squatting down in front of his captive.

"You know it's funny," he began, once more affecting a conversational tone as he looked over Oliver's right shoulder. "Do you remember those times we spent together at Excelsior? All those times you and your jock friends used to laugh at me and my Warrior Angel comics? And now look at us – me all grown up, and you still living in a childish fantasy world." He paused, savouring the moment. "Well Oliver, I hate to tell you this, but this particular story isn't going to have a happy ending." With those final words he looked at Oliver, who returned his glance with a powerful glare. Frustration, anger, helplessness – all seemed to blaze from the young man's eyes. Lex was satisfied – this was proving to be more enjoyable than he'd ever imagined.

Lex stood up. Oliver still had not spoken – it was time to see if he could provoke the young hero.

"I suppose I should feel some sympathy for you – being an orphan can't be easy. And I suppose there's only so much satisfaction to be had from sleeping your way through the women of Star City and Metropolis. Oh, but I'm forgetting! You're a reformed character now – the billionaire has fallen in love with the pretty young journalist from the Daily Planet."

Lex observed Oliver's body tense slightly at the mention of Chloe. He'd found the weakness he'd been looking for – time to attack.

"You and Chloe Sullivan made such a handsome couple the other night – quite the whirlwind romance. Such a pity it is all going to have to come to an abrupt end." Lex paused, waiting for his moment. "I wonder, does she know about your double life? Does Chloe Sullivan know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?"

"She knows nothing Lex, so leave her out of this, okay?" As Oliver spoke he knew he'd made a mistake. He'd spoken too quickly, too passionately – he'd fallen into Lex's little trap.

"You're a bad liar, Oliver," said Lex, his voice still and menacing. "She _does_ know, doesn't she? Perhaps she's even part of your little operation. Well, this does open up all sorts of interesting possibilities, doesn't it?"

"You've got me, Lex – that's what you wanted, isn't it? Leave Chloe out of this." Oliver hated himself as he uttered the words – to ask anything of Lex made him feel almost physically diminished.

Lex smiled. He'd succeeded in finding the weakness – the chink in the armor. Chloe was special to Oliver, that much was clear, and he would remember that – perhaps there would be some way of using her to hurt him in the coming weeks and months. He didn't just want to break Oliver physically, although that would undoubtedly give him pleasure – he wanted to destroy the man's soul, and Chloe Sullivan might just be the key to taking him to the abyss.

"I've got you – those words have a good ring to them, don't you think?" he continued, deliberately not answering Oliver's plea. "Did you really think that you and your little band of terrorists were going to bring me down? This isn't Excelsior, Oliver – this is the real world. And in the real world people like you have to pay for what they've done."

"Terrorists? Watch yourself Lex – you're in danger of believing your own propaganda." Oliver's voice had recovered some of its old defiance. He wanted to move Lex away from the subject of Chloe, even if that meant provoking him.

"And what would you call blowing up LexCorp facilities around the world? You may be a hero in your own mind, Oliver, but what you've done is terrorism, and any court in the land would agree with me."

"Then why not hand me over to the authorities?" asked Oliver, his confidence building. "Oh, I forgot – that would mean having to tell the world about 33.1, and that's not something you're prepared to do, is it Lex? Because then everyone would know what a sick, twisted bastard you really are."

Oliver's words had barely left his lips when he saw Lex raise his right arm. His brain just had time to register what was about to happen when Lex struck him across the face with the back of his hand, delivering a blow of such power that Oliver's head was whipped to the side by the force of the impact. Fine droplets of blood sprayed into the air as once again the blood vessels in Oliver's lower lip were unable to withstand another round of punishment.

It took Oliver a second or two to recover from Lex's sudden assault. As he stretched his jaw he tasted the blood trickling into his mouth, warm and metallic. He'd succeeded in provoking Lex, but at what cost?

"Raw nerve, Lex?" he said, turning to face his attacker. "The truth hurts sometimes, I know."

"You want to watch that mouth of yours, Oliver – there's no crossbow to hide behind here."

"You're the one who's hiding, Lex – hiding from the truth about yourself. What you're doing at 33.1 is evil, and deep down in that cold place you call a heart you know it. But you don't care, do you? In the world of Lex there is only one thing that matters – Lex Luthor. You don't care how many lives you destroy, how many people you ruin, just so long as Lex Luthor gets what he wants."

As Oliver spoke he knew that he was pushing Lex to the brink. He could see his face clouding with rage, but the words kept coming – it was as if all the silent, impotent anger that he had felt over the previous minutes and hours had a last found form. He might be Lex's captive, but he could still unsettle his adversary; the truth was as powerful a weapon as any arrow.

Lex reached forward and grabbed Oliver by the hair, violently pulling his head back so the sinews of the young man's neck were stretched taut. The hate he felt for Oliver, the loathing he had nurtured for so long, was starting to rise within him, overwhelming the veneer of studied calm with which he had begun this latest encounter. _How dare he challenge me! This is my moment – I am the master here, and I will make him accept that, whatever it takes!_

Lex's hatred could be seen on his face, and for a few moments there was silence as he glared down at the man who had dared to depart from the script, who had sought to wound him at his time of triumph. Oliver braced himself for another assault, but none came – instead Lex's weapon of choice was once again the spoken word.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Queen?" he began, his voice almost a whisper but tense with suppressed rage. "The rich boy who has everything. Well look around you, Oliver – you're finished. No amount of money can save you now – you're mine. And I'm going to break you, Oliver – slowly, painfully. By the time I've finished with you you're going to be begging me for mercy, begging me to put you out of your misery. And do you know something, Oliver? I'm going to enjoy it – I'm going to enjoy every moment of your descent into the hell I'm going create for you, every scream that comes out of that oh so smart mouth of yours."

"Go screw yourself, Lex," replied Oliver bravely, wincing as Lex tightened his grip on his hair and pulled his head back still further.

"What was that?" asked Lex. "I think you need a lesson in manners, Oliver – you need to learn some respect."

He suddenly let go of Oliver's head, before drawing himself up to his full height over his stricken captive. A memory suddenly flashed into his mind, as vivid as if it had happened only yesterday. But it was a memory of a decade earlier, a memory of Excelsior. He remembered himself surrounded by Oliver and his friends, taunted and humiliated, forced to show respect for Oliver by addressing him as "Mr Queen." The memory was raw, but here was an opportunity for healing, to make Oliver feel as he had felt all those years before.

"Respect, Oliver – remember that? Remember how you made me call you "Mr Queen" at Excelsior? Well I think its time you showed me some respect. Say it, Oliver – call me 'Mr Luthor.'"

There was silence, Oliver making no response as he stared at the ground.

"Say it!" Lex spat the words out, determined to extract his petty victory from his foe.

Slowly Oliver raised his head to look Lex in the eye. He appeared submissive, broken, and Lex prepared to revel in his enemy's humiliation.

"In your dreams, cueball."

_Cueball._ It was the nickname Oliver and his friends had used to humiliate Lex at Excelsior. Oliver knew that it was a nickname Lex hated, and in choosing it he knew exactly what he was doing. He was not going to give Lex the satisfaction of any little victory, whatever the cost to himself.

Inside Lex something snapped. The rage that was within him could be controlled no more, and he lashed out at the man who, simply by uttering a single word, had reawakened the feelings of pain and anguish that had lain dormant within him for so many years. Summoning reserves of strength he did not realise he had, he powered his fist straight into Oliver's face, sending the young man flying backwards across the floor. But one blow was not enough to sate his thirst for vengeance – he then kicked Oliver hard in the gut, watching with perverse satisfaction as his victim's body seemed to crumple from the force of his attack. Oliver writhed in agony, gasping for air as he rolled on to his back. It was a mistake; again Lex attacked, stamping down hard on to his stomach and causing Oliver to cry out in pain.

The onslaught had lasted no more than ten seconds, but it left both men breathless. Sweat dripped from Lex's brow as he stared down at Oliver, who continued to lie on his back, coughing up blood as he tried to recover from the unrestrained violence to which he had been subjected.

"Say it, Queen! Call me 'Mr Luthor!'" demanded Lex once more, his voice hoarse.

"You know this is just like old times, Lex," said Oliver, coughing as he did so and twisting his bound body in a vain attempt to find some position of comfort as he lay on the hard floor. "Beating up on me must make you feel just like you did when you beat up Duncan. Remember that? Remember Duncan, Lex? The only friend you ever had, and you betrayed him."

Oliver knew that the mention of Duncan's name was another provocation, perhaps his most dangerous to date. But he could not stop himself – something within him was driving him on, impelling him to deny Lex his moment of victory, to try to snatch some sort of success from his perilous position. And Duncan would certainly raise the stakes – the boy who had been Lex's friend, the boy who Lex had betrayed in his attempt to win favour with Oliver, the boy who had lost his life after running out in front of a car after a brutal beating at the hands of Lex. Both men had Duncan's blood on their hands, but only Oliver had acknowledged this. For Lex there was only one man responsible for Duncan's death, the man who had driven him to abandon his friend in a futile bid for favour – Oliver.

Lex's eyes blazed with fury at the mention of Duncan's name. Gone now was any attempt at self-restraint, as he surrendered to his overwhelming need to hurt the man who lay before him. He leaned down and grabbed Oliver by the front of his tunic, hauling him to his feet and spinning him round before slamming him into a large barrel that stood next to a wall. Lex's eye was caught by the ripples that spread across the surface of the water that filled the drum, and without a moment's hesitation he grabbed Oliver by the hair and plunged his head downwards and into the water.

The shock of the water added to Oliver's sense of disorientation, and for a split second he was unable to process what was happening. Fortunately he had just taken a breath before Lex had thrust him into the water, and despite the dizziness and pain that seemed to possess every inch of his being he managed to prevent himself from exhaling. It was a survival instinct, and one that saved his life, because as his brain adjusted to what was happening he could feel Lex's hand gripping the back of his head tightly, holding it beneath the surface of the water. He'd pushed Lex, reawakened painful memories, and now a thought flashed through his mind – had he gone too far? Lex was psychotic, and he had played with fire by taunting the man about their shared past, and Duncan in particular. He remembered the day of Duncan's death, and how he and his friends had watched, both appalled and fascinated, as Lex had beaten Duncan to a bloody pulp. There had been something wild about Lex that day – something bestial. Had his words unleashed that dark side of Lex's character, and at what cost?

Oliver struggled to free himself from Lex's hold, but his grip was unrelenting. He wanted to reach up and prise himself free, but the rope that bound his wrists behind his back made any such attempt at escape impossible. He could feel Lex's body pressed against his, pinioning him against the barrel and giving him no freedom of manoeuvre. He was trapped – and he could feel that time was running out. Pain began to fill his lungs as precious seconds passed. He could feel himself becoming light-headed, but still Lex did not let him come up for air. Was this it? His vision began to blur, and he knew that his grip on life was growing ever more tenuous. He tried to focus on Chloe, to summon her image to his mind…..And then she was there, smiling back at him, telling him it would be okay……

Lex stared down at the back of Oliver's head, his hand maintaining its vice like grip on the young man's blond hair as he held him beneath the surface of the water. His face was expressionless, seemingly devoid of any emotion, but behind the mask a rage was rampaging through his mind. Hate consumed him, and he felt intoxicated by the power he now had to finally rid himself of the man whose life he now quite literally held in his hands. He could feel Oliver's muscles straining for freedom as he pressed his body hard against his captive, and pleasure surged through him as he realised that at last he had Queen where he wanted him, and that he was powerless to resist. Oliver's head twisted to the left and to the right, but he could not escape. Bubbles of air floated to the surface of the water, a sign that his prisoner would soon lose his grip on life.

_Kill him now, Lex! Why wait? __Let him die – and finally free yourself of all the pain and humiliation that this man has caused you for so many years!_

And why should he wait? Would not this moment – of he, Lex Luthor, slowly watching the life of Oliver Queen fade away before his eyes as he held his head beneath the water – would not this be the crowning moment? The memory of victory that would expunge all the failures and defeats that had gone before? Perhaps it would be enough…..

As Lex deliberated, beneath him Oliver felt his life forcing ebbing away. At last his struggling became weaker, until eventually it ceased. As blackness began to engulf him he tried to hang on to the image of Chloe's smiling face, but even that started to fade from view as he found himself surrendering to what now seemed the inevitable.

He was going to die.

* * *

This was another difficult chapter to write, and I hope I've done it justice. I love confrontations, but to write this one, which I've been building up to for so long now, really put the pressure on. Lex and Ollie are such great characters, and I've tried my best to capture something of their rivalry and hatred which goes back all the way to Excelsior. Will Ollie survive? I'm not saying, apart from the fact that there will be a surprise ending to this story.

Thanks SO much to all those of you who reviewed my last chapter. I was worried about whether I'd got it right, and all of your words were just amazing - so encouraging. Please let me know what you think of this chapter - I would so welcome your feedback.


	21. Chapter 21: The Cage

This chapter may shock you - you have been warned!

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Cage**

"Mr Luthor."

A voice. A woman's voice, calm but authoritative.

"_Mr Luthor_."

For a second time Lex heard his name, and this time the insistent tone somehow reached into his brain, summoning him back to reality. For a time – how long was it? – it had been almost as if he had been cut off from the world around him, his all-consuming rage driving out all sense of reason, extinguishing the image of calm ruthlessness that he so carefully cultivated. He had surrendered to the anger that burned within him, and unleashed the darkness that lurked within his soul – but at what cost?

"Mr Luthor, is this what you want?"

Lex looked to his right, to find Akunin standing a few feet away from him. For a moment he looked at her uncomprehendingly, as if he did not understand what was going on. He then looked down at the apparently lifeless form of his enemy, limp and unmoving. He could see his hands still grasping Oliver's hair, their vice-like grip now no longer required as the struggles of the young man had ended.

_What have I done! _Suddenly Lex was overwhelmed with a sense of near panic. This was not how it was supposed to be, not how he'd rehearsed it in his head. He'd wanted to savour his triumph over the vigilante, gloat over his defeat, but he'd been weak – he'd allowed the taunts and provocations of Oliver to unsettle him, disturb his sense of equilibrium. It was just as it always had been, even back at Excelsior – Queen had got to him, exposed his insecurities and laid bare a side of his character that he always labored to keep hidden. Even in defeat Oliver had managed to snatch victory, cheating him of the pleasure of prolonging his agony by provoking him into a single act of murderous rage.

_He's not going to win – not this time!_

Suddenly Lex hauled Oliver's head from the water, holding the young man upright. He studied his face for a moment, searching for any signs of life. There were none – Oliver's eyes remained closed, and his face appeared serenely calm as rivulets of water ran down his cheeks and forehead. Lex scowled, before allowing his captive to fall lifeless to the ground.

"Bring him back!" he demanded, looking across at Akunin. There was anger in his voice, anger not just at the situation, but also anger at his own weakness in allowing himself to lose control. He turned his back and walked away as Akunin swiftly knelt down by Oliver's body to see if it was possible to bring the young man back from the dead.

Seconds passed – long, agonising seconds. Lex stared at the wall in front of him, struggling to regain his composure. He could hear Akunin at work behind him, following the procedures of CPR as she attempted to resuscitate Oliver. Would she succeed? She _had_ to succeed – it couldn't be that one loss of control, one lapse into madness, could cheat him of all that he had dreamt of these past six months. He had planned the breaking of the Green Arrow with such meticulous attention to detail, every step along the road to his physical and mental destruction prepared to the point of obsession. And the fact that it would be Oliver Queen who would endure the torments he had in store – well, that made the prospect of what lay ahead almost mouth-watering in its perfection. Surely he was not to be denied - not now, not like _this_?

Lex froze, the sound of coughing and choking at last bringing the seemingly interminable wait to an end.

He recognised the sound – it was the sound that confirmed his fantasy was not to be extinguished. Oliver Queen was alive, and now nothing could prevent justice from being done. He _would _pay for his crimes in the way Lex intended, and nothing, no one, was going to prevent that.

Lex turned, to find Akunin standing over Oliver. The young man lay on his side, his body convulsing in pain as he spat out the mixture of bile and water that had so nearly robbed him of his life. Lex smiled – Oliver looked so pathetic, so feeble, the arrogance of apparent invincibility at last stripped away. How could he have ever contemplated taking the man's life, when so much pleasure was to be had in grinding his spirit into the dirt?

"Well done, Rachel – we wouldn't want our guest to leave the party early, now would we? Not before he's seen the suite of rooms we've prepared for him." Lex's voice once more exuded the measured authority that was his trademark. He was back in control, not just of the situation, but also of himself.

He walked over to where Oliver lay, observing his stricken captive with apparent detachment.

"You know, Oliver, that mouth of yours always did get you into trouble. I think it's time you showed some respect for your betters, don't you?"

"Screw you, Lex," croaked Oliver in reply, his voice weak after his ordeal.

"Ahh, Oliver, will you ever learn? This isn't Excelsior, my friend – you can't buy your way out of this one," sighed Lex. He turned to Akunin. "Rachel, Mr Queen here doesn't understand the importance of respect. Until he does – gag him."

Akunin smiled. She looked across at Carter, who pulled a roll of duct tape from his jacket and threw it across to her. She then knelt down and grabbed Oliver by the chin, pulling his face upwards so that their eyes met. She looked down at the hapless hero for a second, her face a picture of malicious pleasure as she searched his features for any sign of fear. There was none, only a blazing defiance that shone from the young man's eyes. Then there was the sound of material being torn from a roll, before Akunin ruthlessly wrapped the silver tape two or three times around Oliver's head, cruelly silencing him.

Oliver barely had time to recover from this latest indignity before he felt rough hands grabbing him by the arms and hauling him to his feet. Carter and Lex's other guard held him firmly, and for a moment Oliver felt his head swimming as he struggled to adjust to being vertical once more. It was just as well the grip of Lex's men was so strong, as he could feel his legs giving way beneath him. His brush with death had drained him physically, and he could not help but wonder what else Lex had in store for him, and how much more he would be able to endure.

As his vision began to clear he became aware of Lex standing in front of him, a half smile dancing on his otherwise impassive features. Only minutes before he'd managed to unsettle his adversary and get under his skin, but one look at Lex now told him that he'd recovered his sense of control. Lex was once again the master of the situation, and both men knew it.

"I'm sorry about the gag, Oliver," said Lex, affecting a conversational tone. "But until you learn to control that lying mouth of yours, you'll have to learn to accept your punishment. Now, I think it's time we showed you your new home, don't you?"

Oliver glared at Lex, acutely conscious of his own helplessness.

Lex looked at Carter.

"Bring him."

Lex then turned and began to walk towards what looked like the doors to an elevator, located on the far wall. The others followed, Oliver too weak to resist as his captors dragged him across the floor.

On arrival at the doors Lex punched a sequence of numbers into an electronic keypad. The doors slid back, to reveal a large elevator. The group entered, the doors closing silently behind them. Oliver felt a sudden chill run down his spine – as the elevator began to descend, he could not escape the feeling that he was descending into a hell from which he might never emerge.

The elevator plunged downwards for at least twenty seconds, before slowing and coming to a halt. Oliver had no idea how far down they'd travelled, but he guessed it was a considerable distance. If this was a 33.1 facility, it had been hidden well, with all that meant for the chances of discovery - or escape.

The doors again slid open, to reveal a narrow corridor, featureless and clinical in appearance. Again Lex led the way, setting off purposefully with the others following in his wake. They walked for about three minutes, turning seven or eight times down side corridors which all looked exactly the same. The effect was disorientating, and deliberately so – were Oliver ever to escape from the place where they were taking him, his chances of finding the elevator shaft again were slim. And as he was dragged along he could not help but notice the security cameras, located at regular intervals wherever they went. This place had been designed to hold a special prisoner - and that prisoner was him.

At last they arrived at a large steel door. Lex once again keyed a sequence of numbers into a keypad, taking care to hide the code from his captive who stood a couple of feet behind him. There was the sound of heavy bolts moving, before Lex took hold of the door and pushed it open. It was obviously heavy, and swung back slowly to reveal their final destination.

Lex stepped inside, and then turned to face Oliver. "Welcome to your new home, Oliver – welcome to the cage."

Oliver felt himself being dragged forward, and within seconds he had a clear view of the prison that Lex had constructed to house him. He found himself in a large open space, brightly lit with the harsh glare of electric lights which were spaced at intervals across the ceiling high above them. The space was large, but it was empty of any objects, any features, save one – a large cage which stood on a dais in the center of the room. It dominated its surroundings, appearing like some relic from a travelling circus of days gone by. However, the gleaming metal of the bars indicated clearly that this was no antique. This had been specially made to order, not to house a lion or tiger, but to imprison one man. The sight of the cage filled Oliver with a sense of dread – he knew that this where Lex intended to break him, and he could not help but wonder what tortures might lay ahead in this subterranean prison, shut off from the rest of the world. A terrible sense of isolation swept over him, as he contemplated what fate might have in store.

"What do you think?" asked Lex, walking towards the cage. He turned to look at Oliver, who stood flanked by Carter and the other guard just inside the entrance to the chamber. He could sense the other man's fear, his growing realisation that something terrible awaited him in this place, and that knowledge empowered him. He felt once more the exhilaration of victory, the joy that comes from complete mastery of a situation.

"Not quite the Queen penthouse, I admit, but then I wasn't expecting such an exalted inmate as yourself." Lex paused, enjoying his own humor. He then started to walk slowly around the cage, looking up at it like a visitor to a gallery, admiring some work of art. "You know I designed this myself? I wanted a cell fit for a terrorist, and a cage somehow seemed appropriate. The Green Arrow to end his days behind bars – seems fitting, don't you think?"

Oliver stared at Lex, like a trapped animal waiting for a circling predator to strike. He wanted to appear strong, to give the impression that he was not afraid, but the tape that was so tightly wrapped around his head robbed him of his most telling weapon to date – the power of speech. All he could do was to glare at Lex, to use his eyes to blaze contempt and defiance at his adversary. But even as he did so he was acutely aware of his own powerlessness, a powerlessness that Lex was clearly enjoying. Inside he could feel his stomach churning, as the full extent of his dire situation again hit home.

"Well, shall we make you comfortable for the night?" asked Lex, once more standing before his captive. He nodded towards Carter, who proceeded to drag Oliver towards the cage with the help of the other man. Akunin went ahead of them, keying yet another code into a keypad to unlock the barred gate set into one side of the cage. As they dragged him closer to the cell Oliver could feel himself starting to panic, as if somewhere inside him some instinct was telling him that if he set foot inside the cage his fate was sealed. He tried to resist, to struggle free of his captors, but the powerful grip of his two prospective jailers was unrelenting as they dragged him inside. To his surprise, they then let him go, and he stood unaided for the first time since his near drowning. He could feel hands working on the ropes that bound his arms to his sides, and within seconds his well developed triceps felt the freedom that came with release. The same process was repeated with his wrists, so that for a few precious seconds he stood free from the bonds that had humbled him for so long. He thought of escape, but one glance at Akunin told him it was impossible – she stood at the door to the cage, her gun levelled directly at him.

For a moment time seemed to stand still, as Oliver wondered what would happen next. Any hope that he would be granted some respite was soon dashed, however, as the sound of a generator drew his attention upwards. His heart sank at what he saw – two large steel manacles were descending on a cable from the roof above, slipping between the bars of the cage so that they eventually came to rest just above Oliver's head.

"Sorry, Oliver, but after all the trouble you've caused me, you didn't expect a good night's sleep, did you?" Oliver turned to see Lex watching him from outside the cage, his mouth curled into a smile. He knew escape was impossible, but suddenly he was overwhelmed with a need to fight back, to use his new found freedom to lay a blow on his enemy. He made a lunge at the bars, his arm stretching out in an attempt to grab Lex. However, the other man was too agile, and neatly sidestepped the futile attack.

"Now don't be sore loser, Oliver – what would Chloe say?"

Oliver let out a muffled cry of anger as he reached through the bars, his arm straining to reach Lex. But it was pointless, and within seconds he felt large hands grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back to the center of the cage.

"Now you be a good little pretty boy, and don't give me any trouble." Carter's voice, contemptuous and menacing, sounded close to Oliver's right ear. He then doubled over in agony as a crippling blow to his gut reinforced the point that his jailer would stand for no resistance. Temporarily unable to move, Oliver could feel his right arm being lifted high above his head, and then the cold feel of steel on his wrist as the manacle was clicked tightly into place. The same process was repeated with his left arm, so that within seconds he had once again lost his freedom.

At last his tormentors stepped back, leaving Oliver alone in the center of the cage. He hung like a lifeless puppet, his body slumped forward whilst his arms were pulled upwards by the shackles that now controlled him. For a few seconds there was silence, save for Oliver's labored breathing as he tried to force air back into his beaten frame. He stared at the ground in front of him, unable and unwilling to look up to see the gloating faces of those who had so mercilessly defeated him. He was not given long to recover from this latest round of punishment, as the sound of the generator starting up way above him gave a clue as to what was to happen next. He could feel his arms being lifted as the manacles began to be retracted to their original positions. Within seconds his whole body was forced to respond, and he found himself being lifted inexorably upwards. The muscles in his arms were stretched taut as his limbs were pulled into the air, the pressure forcing them together as his head hung forward. He grimaced in pain as the sinews in his shoulders and upper arms objected to the torture to which they were being subjected, and within seconds the inevitable happened – his feet finally were pulled clear of the floor. He lifted his head in agony, a searing pain shooting from one shoulder to the other as his body was placed in an acute stress position. He felt as if his arms were going to be pulled from their sockets, and he wanted to cry out, to release some of the torment, but it was impossible. After two or three more seconds the sound of the generator stopped, and again there was silence, broken only by the sound of Oliver's desperate, stifled gasps for air.

The crisp, clean sound of footsteps sounded on the hard, polished floor of the chamber. As Oliver looked up he knew what he would find, and he was not disappointed. He found himself staring into the eyes of Lex Luthor, who now stood before him inside the cage, just a couple of feet from where he hung suspended and helpless.

Lex looked up at Oliver. His captive was a tall man, over six foot tall, but somehow the effect of being suspended in the air seemed to exaggerate his height still further. He was indeed an impressive figure, well developed muscles filling perfectly every inch of his leather costume. But all those muscles now availed him nothing, as he hung defenceless before him. _This _was where Lex wanted him, utterly powerless and at his mercy. Even Oliver's tongue had been reduced to impotence, the duct tape silencing the famously cool wit of the Green Arrow.

A hero brought low, and brought low by _him, _Lex Luthor. Did it come any better than this?

It was time to complete his triumph – time to deliver the _coup de grace_.

"So here we are – the mighty Green Arrow finally where he belongs," began Lex, relishing the moment. "Comic books don't end like this, do they Oliver? Well I'm afraid this is the real world – _my_ world – and here you lose, my friend."

Oliver looked down at the gloating figure who now taunted him, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I hope you like your new home – as you can see, I've spent a great deal of time ensuring everything is just perfect," continued Lex, glancing around the chamber before looking once more at his captive. "What you can't see, of course, are the electronic cloaking devices and lead roof that keeps this prison our little secret – not even the most powerful spy satellite in the world can detect this facility. There is no risk of our being disturbed in the weeks that lie ahead, Oliver – you are quite alone."

Lex paused, allowing this latest piece of intelligence work its effect in the silence of the room. He turned, and walked calmly to the door of the cage. As he was about to exit, he looked back at Oliver's helpless form. He had one last line to deliver – one last, devastating blow to extinguish what remained of Oliver's hopes.

"So don't waste your time dreaming of rescue, Oliver – your freak friends will never find you. Not that they will be looking for you, of course – not after what your fishy friend will have told them."

Lex studied Oliver's face carefully. Was there a flash of fear there, a hint of uncertainty behind the eyes? He thought there was, and decided to press home his advantage.

"Yes, Dr Thomas has performed miracles with Mr Curry. Not only has he wiped all of fish boy's memories of what really happened, but he has created an entirely new version of reality in his mind, a reality that he genuinely_ believes_. And in that reality _Oliver Queen is dead _– killed in a sudden explosion in a warehouse in Rio. So you see Oliver, this really is the end of the line for you – there will be no cavalry riding to the rescue, because the cavalry believes it's too late."

There it was – Lex's _coup de grace, _the body blow that he knew would cripple his adversary, rob him of any lingering hopes he had of salvation. Oliver struggled for a moment to take in the enormity of what he had heard – not only was he a prisoner in one of the most impregnable prisons in the country, but his friends believed that he was dead. _Dead!_ The Justice League would not come to the aid of their leader, Bart, AC and Victor pulling off yet another daring mission. There would be no rescue, no eleventh hour victory snatched from the jaws of seemingly inevitable defeat - _no one was looking for him_. Instead his friends would be mourning his death – Chloe's face flashed into his mind, and he thought of how the news would hit her, how she would feel as her world crashed down around her.

Lex had won – the trap was complete, and the last exit had just slammed shut.

"You get some sleep now – you will need all your strength for the treatments we have planned for tomorrow." Lex's voice was further away now, and as Oliver looked he could see that he had left the cage and now stood at the exit to the chamber. "Don't take it too hard, Oliver – I'm sure your little friends will survive without you. Even Chloe will move on – the two of you were never really suited anyway." He paused, looking at the solitary, helpless figure who hung in the center of the cage. _This _was victory – absolute, undiluted, perfect.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark." And with that he extinguished the lights, before leaving Oliver alone in the cavernous chamber.

The door slammed shut, and suddenly absolute silence and blackness engulfed Oliver, save for his own labored breathing.

At last he was alone, but now he had to face the terrible truth, stark and unforgiving.

It was over – and Lex had won.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes, you read that right - the end! I wanted to give this story a surprise ending, and what better than Lex triumphant, and Ollie apparently without any hope of escape.

Thanks to all those of you who have stuck with this story over the last few months - I really appreciate it. I especially appreciate all the words of you wonderful reviewers - without you I would have given up ages ago. Please let me know what you think of how I've ended the story - and please don't throw things at me!

I've got a sequel in mind, based around how Ollie survives his ordeal at the hands of Lex and how Chloe tries to find out the truth about what happened to him. If I write it, it will start to appear in a few weeks. I say if, because I have to say I'm not sure whether I'm going to take it on at the moment. I find writing demanding, and I sense that interest in what I'm doing is slipping a bit, which is a little disappointing. I certainly don't want to start a story and not finish it - I hate that.

Anyway, I've enjoyed writing this one - hope you've enjoyed reading it.


End file.
